DECISIONES
by Yankeegomera
Summary: Harrymort. Si son nuestras decisiones las que definen quien somos... ¿Que ocurre cuando Voldemort, Harry y Severus toman inesperadas decisiones?
1. Chapter 1

"**DECISIÓNES" **

Por si tenía poco entre manos…me meto en las aguas turbias y profundas de un Harrymort /Tomarry.

La escena del cementerio siempre me ha fascinado…ahí va mi visión de ella.

LA COPA, LA LAPIDA Y EL CALDERO

—¿Es... estás seguro?

Jadeando, la pierna palpitándole dolorosamente a causa de las heridas, Harry echó un vistazo sucesivamente a Cedric y a la Copa. Y asintió murmurando con convicción:

—Sí. Sí... Nos hemos ayudado el uno al otro, ¿no? Los dos hemos llegado hasta aquí. Tenemos que cogerla juntos.

Cedric aun pareció dudar un segundo y finalmente sonrió, sus ojos grises resplandecientes.

—Adelante, pues. Vamos.

El joven de cabello castaño oscuro ayudó al adolescente pelinegro a levantarse y caminar hacia la copa, sujetándole. En un susurro, las manos de ambas a pocos cm de la respectiva asa, Harry murmuró:

—A la de tres, ¿vale?. Uno... dos... tres...

Los dos aferraron las asas de la Copa y al instante siguiente, Harry notó el revulsivo tirón en sus entrañas…¡Nadie le había dicho que la Copa fuese un traslador!

Con una brusca sacudida y un latigazo de dolor, Harry aterrizó contra el suelo, cayéndose.

—¿Dónde estamos?

Cedric guardaba silencio, componiéndose un poco, pero ayudó al joven a ponerse en pie. Era evidente que ya no estaban en Hogwarts, ni siquiera cerca, pero aparte de eso…Lo único claro es que estaban en un antiguo y probablemente fuera de uso cementerio, detrás de una pequeña iglesia. Cedric preguntó en un susurro incierto:

—¿Te dijo alguien que la Copa fuera un traslador?

—Nadie —Su voz, aunque apenas era un murmullo resonó en el absoluto silencio que les rodeaba—. ¿Será esto parte de la prueba?

—Ni idea. ¿No deberíamos sacar la varita?

Harry asistió, cada vez más nervioso, sin dejar de mirar a todos lados en la creciente oscuridad.

—Alguien viene.

Una figura, una persona baja y con la capucha calada…con un extraño bulto en las manos. Harry se acercó un poco más a Cedric, que parecía tan desconcertado como él, la varita aun en la mano. El extraño se paró junto a una lápida de mármol, a escasa distancia de ellos. Y entonces la cicatriz de Harry comenzó a dolerle…un dolor atroz que le hizo caer súbitamente de rodillas sujetándose la frente con las manos, la varita deslizándose de sus dedos mientras se derrumbaba en el suelo. Una voz sibilante y extrañamente aguda, a la vez que áspera, ordenó:

-Ocúpate del otro.

El dolor estalló, cegándole; y Harry escuchó un ruido, un crujido y pasos. Aspirando para calmarse, ahora que el dolor no era tan intenso, entreabrió con cuidado los ojos. Encontró a Cedric, con los ojos abiertos, inexpresivos, mirando cómo sin ver…Cedric, silencioso e imperturbable, se inclinó y le cargó en brazos; llevándole hasta la lápida de mármol, aunque el moreno se resistió y trató inútilmente de hacerle salir de su estupor; llamándole e inclusive mordiéndole el brazo. Cedric le depositó con cuidado en el suelo junto a la lápida, y el hombrecillo hizo surgir cuerdas que le amarraron a ella. Dócilmente, Cedric ocupo su lugar junto a él, y más cuerdas le inmovilizaron contra el mármol.

Cuando el rechoncho personaje encapuchado removió la varita del bolsillo de Cedric, Harry reconoció la mano con el dedo amputado. Colagusano.

—¡Tú!

Masculló enfurecido. Pero Colagusano se limito a comprobar los nudos y a amordazarlos, para marcharse sin abrir ni una sola vez la boca.

El bulto que le pareciera un bebe se agitaba y la cicatriz volvió a dolerle, como si algo tirara desde dentro de ella. Como si le llamara hacia él. Se estremeció, horrorizado, los ojos lagrimeando. Una serpiente gigante se acercó y agitó la lengua curiosamente, enredándose entre la lápida y sus pies, deslizándose por sus rodillas. Colagusano trajo un enorme caldero de piedra, y comenzó a preparar algo en él, encendiendo un fuego mágico.

El resto pasó como en una borrosa pesadilla. La deformada criatura cubierta de llagas y heridas era lo único claro en su mente, eso y las palabras del ritual:

"Hueso del padre, otorgado sin saberlo, renovarás a tu hijo"

"Carne del vasallo, voluntariamente ofrecida, revivirás a tu señor"

"Sangre del enemigo, tomada por la fuerza, resucitarás al que odias"

Harry contempló sin poder impedirlo como un sudoroso, gimiente y automutilado Colagusano hacia un torpe corte en el brazo de Cedric y tomaba su sangre en un frasco de cristal. Se debatió, esperando ser el siguiente cuando Colagusano se detuvo frente a él, pero la serpiente se alzó desde el suelo, abriendo las fauces con un silbido amenazador, enroscándose en pose de ataque en torno a sus tobillos y rodillas. Con una mirada vacilante de los pequeños y negros ojos, el hombrecillo se fue gimoteando de nuevo al caldero y vertió el último ingrediente, dejándose caer de espaldas en la reseca hierba.

Después de un brillo cegador y una explosión de chispas, y mientras Harry suplicaba mentalmente que todo hubiese salido mal, una nube de vapor cubrió el lugar, extendiéndose en visibles ondas cual niebla desde el caldero. Una última columna brotó, ocultando de la vista todo lo demás. Y tras unos momentos de tensa espera, Harry vio surgir la silueta de un hombre del fondo del caldero aun entre la artificial, densa y opresiva niebla.

Tras demandar ser vestido, y envuelto en una simple túnica negra, el hombre salió del caldero, ignorando tanto a su sirviente como a Cedric, sus ojos siempre fijos en Harry. El muchacho se estremeció contemplando de nuevo cara a cara al protagonista de sus pesadillas en los últimos tres años:

Lord Voldemort había vuelto.

Tras unos minutos de intensa inspección en la distancia, Voldemort desvió sus rojos ojos y empezó a explorar su nuevo cuerpo. Ignoró a Colagusano e incluso a la serpiente que giraba excitadamente a su alrededor. Era humanoide…pero nadie le tomaría por humano, no con aquel rostro y ojos…Sacó una varita y la giró entre los dedos, admirándola, acariciándola incluso. Con un gesto, Colagusano acabó volando por los aires para caer a los pies de Harry.

Voldemort avanzó un par de pasos y Colagusano balbuceó una mezcla de suplicas, alabanzas y ruegos, mientras la serpiente se prestaba voluntaria para "deshacerse del roedor". Con desdén el hombre finalmente contempló la marca en su brazo izquierdo, roja cual sangre recién derramada y asintió murmurando:

-Ha retornado. Todos se habrán dado cuenta...solo un poco más y después...

Demandó las varitas confiscadas y tras inspeccionarlas las guardó en su pecho. Apretó con el dedo la marca del brazo de Colagusano y el cobarde gritó de nuevo. La marca era ahora del más intenso y brillante negro, como azabache.

Voldemort, dejó que Colagusano rogase y rogase, mientras Nagini le atormentaba y finalmente, conjuró una mano de plata líquida que se unió al sangrante muñón del traidor. Con una risa cruel murmuró:

-Encárgate de nuestro otro invitado mientras yo atiendo personalmente al Sr. Potter.

Harry miró espantado a Voldemort, llamando a Cedric con gritos ahogados por la mordaza y retorciéndose en sus ataduras. Voldemort se detuvo un momento, ladeando la cabeza mientras sus ojos le examinaban de nuevo y la serpiente se enroscaba en torno a su cintura y sus hombros, silbando tan bajito en su oído que Harry no pudo entenderla.

-Oblivia sus memorias, pero asegúrate de que regresa en perfecto estado a Hogwarts.

Mientras el otro se encogía y hacia serviles reverencias, aun contemplando extasiado su nueva mano; Voldemort, con un gesto de varita cortó las cuerdas que le sujetaban. El hombre le cogió de la cintura; apretándole contra él, sin dar lugar a que cayera al suelo ante la falta de soporte. La presión detrás de su cicatriz se intensificó. Pero Harry no opuso más que una débil resistencia, empujando el pecho del otro con los puños, herido y emocionalmente agotado. Con un murmullo más suave, Voldemort murmuró:

-Estas lesionado y necesitas atención. Voy a aparecernos…será mucho mejor para todos si colaboras. _Nagini, prepárate_.

El moreno parpadeó, los ojos verdes algo nublados, volvió a parpadear como deslumbrado, y lentamente deslizó las manos por el cuello del hombre. Todavía recordaba las severas advertencias del Sr. Weasley sobre la gente que se escinden al no aparecerse como se debe…y las horribles consecuencias. Aunque fuese Voldemort…no quería dejarse atrás ninguna parte de su cuerpo… La serpiente envolvió apretadas curvas en torno a sus piernas y su cintura y siseó:

-_Ya tengo ssujeta a la cría. _

Ladeando la nublada mirada hasta los ojos de la serpiente, y aunque con voz algo ahogada, Harry susurró:

-_No soy ninguna cría._

Voldemort reprimió un sorpresivo jadeó y apretó con más fuerza al joven que cada vez estaba más laxo entre sus brazos y desapareció.

Y ese día, 24 de junio de 1995; el día de la última prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, el día en que desapareció; Harry Potter tomó dos de las decisiones más importantes de su vida. Compartir la Copa con Cedric…y aceptar la ayuda que un adulto le ofrecía.


	2. Chapter 2

VIEJAS HERIDAS, NUEVAS EMOCIONES

Harry no recordaba haber perdido la consciencia o como había llegado a aquel lugar, sus memorias eran fragmentadas y confusas…esperaba que volvieran a él en algún momento posterior. Estaba sobre una cama, una cama enorme y ardía…todo su cuerpo ardía…Gimió…unas manos blancas y frías le tocaron la frente y una voz maldijo sonoramente. Voces, mas voces… Alguien murmuraba palabras suaves y cariñosas…alguien que le puso en los labios un vial y por instinto, Harry tragó…

Dos voces discutían acaloradamente, aunque sus palabras se escapaban a su comprensión. Una tercera voz, mas susurrante y con un acento raro anunció que estaba despierto. Alguien le alzó los párpados y Harry protestó –la luz le hacía daño- y una voz grave murmuró:

-Apenas está consciente Milord. Me gustaría intentar otro ciclo de depuración.

-Más te vale que funcione Severus.

Cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos, Harry reconoció la cama que apenas había entrevisto a retazos. Aun le dolía todo el cuerpo, y se sentía mareado y nauseoso, pero al menos estaba consciente. Retazos, palabras y frase sueltas vinieron a él. Durante su convalecencia, Voldemort le había estado cuidando con práctica eficiencia…y Severus también había estado involucrado. El joven adolescente pensó: "¡Mierda! ¿En qué me he metido esta vez?"

HP&LV

Voldemort depositó al herido, apenas despierto y coherente adolescente en su cama, -su propia cama- en Slytherin Castle y le apartó el pelo sudoroso de la frente. Nagini susurró preocupada, agitando la lengua:

_-Está herido y huele a enfermedad. _

Voldemort le abrió las ropas, rápida y eficientemente, mientras el desmadejado adolescente se dejaba hacer, casi indiferentemente. Un elfo apareció llevando un cofrecillo; que se agrandó al abrirse hasta ser del tamaño de un pequeño baúl, y Voldemort buceó en su contenido, revolviendo y murmurando entre dientes, mientras la serpiente le metía prisa. Harry parpadeó lentamente cuando el hombre le puso ante los labios un vaso de agua y un bezoar, y ordenó con insospechada suavidad:

-Harry…el veneno de la acromántula se ha filtrado por tu piel y tus heridas…necesito que te tragues el bezoar para ganar tiempo y poder darte el adecuado antiveneno.

El adolescente le miró unos instantes, contemplando la piel blanca, pálida y seca, el rostro sin apenas rastro de nariz y los ojos de pupilas verticales, y susurró con la confusión y un puntito de enojo visible en sus verdes ojos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso necesito estar en perfecto estado de salud para que me mates adecuadamente?

Con un suspiro de resignación y bajando las delgadas manos que sostenían la tan necesaria cura, el hombre murmuró:

-Harry…ya sé que no tenemos una historia…cortés-

El adolescente rezongó audiblemente, cruzando los brazos ante el pecho y Voldemort se calló abruptamente. Entrecerrando levemente los ojos rojos, el hombre masculló exasperado:

-¡Estoy intentando explicarme, Potter!

Harry tragó saliva y sus ojos se abrieron mucho, espiando el movimiento de las manos del hombre. Pasándose los dedos por la cara e ignorando el estremecimiento del muchacho, Voldemort murmuró:

-Mira Harry, lo realmente importante es que…ya no quiero matarte. ¿Sería demasiado pedir que te tomaras este bezoar para mantenerte vivo?

Harry boqueó, incrédulo y cerró la boca con un chasquido. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, y pese a su debilidad y mareo, exploró cuidadosamente a su interlocutor, que cada vez estaba más impaciente. Y valorando obligarle a la fuerza. Con un murmullo el jovencito preguntó:

-No lo entiendo…¿Quieres…que viva? –Voldemort asintió, esperanzado- ¿Para ser qué? ¿Un rehén? ¿Tu prisionero?

Con un gruñido de exasperación –lidiar con adolescentes curiosos y testarudos era peor que someter a sus mortifagos- y el hombre murmuró en parsel:

-_Nada más lejos de mi mente, realmente. Por razones que ahora no tengo tiempo para explicarte, eres la persona más importante de este mundo para mí, lo que deseo es ocuparme de ti. Te lo prometo Harry, nada tienes que temer de mí. Solo quiero mantenerte a salvo, a mi lado y hacerte feliz. Por favor Harry, tómate el bezoar. _

Tras un rato de miradas intercambiadas, Harry se encogió de hombros, tomó el bezoar y se lo llevó a la boca murmurando, respondiendo inconscientemente en la misma lengua:

_-Sinceramente, no lo entiendo. Más te vale que la explicación sea muy muy buena y que esto sea efectivamente un bezoar… porque no quiero morirme. _

Nagini se enroscó a su lado en la cama y siseó:

_-¿Acaso no sabes que no se puede mentir en parsel? Tom podía haberte metido la maldita cosa por el gaznate…pero ha preferido pedírtelo amablemente. Yo prefiero que mis pociones estén dentro de una jugosa rata… puedes pedirle una si quieres…_

Harry miró con visible curiosidad a la serpiente, a Voldemort y tragó finalmente. Tras unos segundos de vacilación susurró:

-Gracias.

TR&HP

Pese al bezoar, Harry desarrolló síntomas de envenenamiento, con calambres y cólicos, dolores por todo el cuerpo, ardor, fiebre, nauseas… Y Voldemort se afanó en cuidar de él, con la colaboración de uno de sus mejores mortifagos. Pese a que sus lealtades habían sido puestas en entredicho más de una vez, el hombre sabía perfectamente que tecla tocar para asegurar un fiel servicio…

Después de la quemazón inicial, en la que la marca había ardido haciéndoles participes del enfado de su líder; horas después Severus había acudido al personal llamado de Voldemort, después de dejar la escuela sumida en el más completo caos. Cedric -reaparecido con la copa en la mano, herido y sin varita- no paraba de repetir que lo último que recordaba era coger la Copa junto con Harry, pero el ojiverde no aparecía por ningún lado. El laberinto había sido arrasado por los Aurores, en un vano intento de encontrar al chico. Ni siquiera los hechizos localizadores de Albus habían sido capaces de dar con su paradero. Antes de abandonar los terrenos, el hombre se había pertrechado con el más completo arsenal de pociones y artefactos…Dumbledore quería que reanudara su labor como espía, y él anhelaba la secreta esperanza de encontrar aun vivo…y sobre todo indemne y medianamente sano a Harry. Era evidente que el adolescente estaba oculto bajo unas impresivas protecciones…

Caminando a paso rápido por el castillo medieval casi desierto en pos de un elfo doméstico de aspecto añoso, el hombre compuso lo mejor posible sus excelentes defensas mentales para enfrentarse al reto de engañar a uno de los mejores legilimens. Sin embargo, la visión de la figura vagamente humana atendiendo a un muy familiar adolescente delirante le descolocó por completo. Había esperado una sesión de cruciatus generalizada, mucha palabrería y quizás, una exhibición de su más reciente prisionero. Pero no esto. No una llamada privada y personal…no a Potter, a Harry retorciéndose en una lujosa cama. Si no era alguna nueva, desconocida y maquiavélica técnica de tortura…si lo que sus ojos veían era real, Severus ya no sabía que pensar. El Lord Oscuro haciendo labores de enfermero voluntario... ¡Para Potter!

Los ojos rojos de Voldemort se apartaron del febril adolescente y enfrentaron a Severus, que rápidamente hincó la rodilla bajando los ojos, murmurando entre dientes "Milord". Alzando la inexistente ceja, Voldemort murmuró cortante:

-Ahórrate las reverencias Severus.

Murmurando manidas palabras, Severus intentó ganar tiempo, si no para él, al menos para Harry.

-Sobre todo porque hace mucho que no son sinceras. -Interrumpió secamente voldemort- Como ves, el tiempo apremia. ¿Quieres que el muchacho viva? Yo también. Y en estos momentos, eres la única ayuda médica disponible, Severus.

Vacilante, Severus Snape se puso en pie y avanzó lentamente hacia la cama. El sudoroso y delirante muchacho; sostenido en las amplias curvas de una enorme serpiente constrictora, que siseó furiosa al verle acercarse; balbuceaba y gemía, mientras algunos espasmos sacudían su cuerpo. Tragando saliva, el hombre murmuró:

-¿Qué le ocurre…Milord?

Sin detenerse ni apartar la mirada del chico, cambiándole el paño húmedo de la frente, Voldemort susurró:

-Envenenamiento por secreciones y veneno de acromántula…le he dado un bezoar, pero necesita el antiveneno especifico…ha estado mucho tiempo literalmente bañado en el veneno. Además tiene roto el tobillo de la pierna derecha y múltiples magulladuras y contusiones. Le he dado un regenerador de sangre, y he limpiado las heridas con tintura desinfectante y las he vendado. No me he atrevido a cerrarlas con ditanny por temor a sellar el veneno dentro.

Severus asintió y muy despacio, sacó su varita. Los ojos rojos del otro le examinaron un instante y el hombre siseó algo. Con evidente desagrado, la serpiente se apartó y Severus, agitando la varita en un complicado diseño, hizo un completo diagnóstico general. El pergamino comenzó a enrollarse en el suelo, creciendo a velocidades alarmantes y Voldemort susurró tras un momento de tensa silencio:

-Mientras esperas, ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacerse para combatir el veneno? ¿O acaso la escuela no estaba preparada para la eventualidad de que alguna de las "mascotas" que correteaban por ese laberinto fuesen demasiado "efusivas" con los campeones? ¿Y qué demonios son los escregutos de cola explosiva?

Severus no respondió e ignoró voluntariamente el preguntarse cómo era posible que Voldermot supiese de la existencia de las endemoniadas criaturas. Sacó del interior de su túnica un cofrecillo miniaturizado y tras devolverlo a su tamaño normal, abrió su tapa, sacando sucesivas bandejas. Tendió al otro un frasco de más o menos medio litro con un líquido de color pardusco y murmuró:

-Necesitará tres cucharadas soperas cada cuatro horas, al menos durante tres días…quizás una semana, según como reaccione su organismo y la cantidad de veneno remanente.

Voldemort tomó una cuchara y un pequeño vaso, y vertió la medida indicada. Con susurros y acariciando la mejilla del muchacho, logró que este abriera los labios y tragara…

SS&HP

Severus recogió los últimos viales de su laboratorio personal en Hogwarts y los empaquetó cuidadosamente. Si algo detestaba era sentirse utilizado…y Albus Dumbledore lo había hecho. Cerró los ojos un instante, recordando el fatídico día:

"- Su hijo sobrevivió. Su hijo vive. Tiene sus ojos, sus mismos ojos. Recuerdas la forma y el color de los ojos de Lily Evans, me imagino…

¿Te remuerde la conciencia, Severus?...

Si amabas a Lily Evans, si realmente la amabas, entonces está claro lo que debes hacer…

Sabes cómo y porqué murió. Asegúrate de que no fue en vano. Ayuda a proteger al hijo de Lily…

El Señor Oscuro regresará, y Harry Potter estará en un peligro terrible cuando lo haga…"

Abandonó el lugar, dejando los estantes casi vacíos, todo el fruto de su trabajo durante años en pociones empaquetado en el laboratorio portátil que había creado en un baúl parecido al que tuviera el falso Moody. Ingredientes, pociones, diarios de pociones, calderos y viales…todo lo que quedó en los estantes estaba roto o en mal estado. No le auguraba un trabajo fácil a quien quiera que le sustituyese…

Como esperaba, Albus aguardaba con su paternal sonrisa y sus extravagantes túnicas en el corredor, y le recibió con una mezcla de jovialidad, pena y consternación, contemplando su equipaje. O al menos el visible: su bien muy cuidado pero antiguo maletín tipo médico de cuero negro, y un baúl forrado del mismo material y similar estilo. Mientras caminaban hacia el Gran Comedor, Albus murmuró:

-Severus…¿es esto realmente necesario?

El hasta ese momento Jefe de Casa de Slytherin se detuvo, sus negros ojos asaeteando al anciano, demostrando que semejante pregunta le parecía totalmente innecesaria. ¿Acaso no habían discutido ya la nueva situación?.

-Severus…

La orden. Magistralmente mezclada a una leve sombra de ruego, todo ello en una única y aparentemente palabra…No bastaban las memorias –falsas por supuesto- de las amenazas recibidas y los estrictos juramentos al resurrecto Lord, ni sus sedosas insinuaciones de que su "anterior enemigo" ya no iba a ser nunca más un problema. Apretando los labios en una línea y dejando ir lentamente el aire para no gritar de rabia, Severus Snape dedicó una mirada de fría indiferencia al líder de la Orden de Fénix y hasta pocos días atrás, depositario por defecto de su dudosa lealtad, y murmuro:

-Si quiero mantener mi integridad física, si. Como ya te he dicho al presentar mi carta de renuncia, quiere que elabore pociones a tiempo completo para él…El Señor Oscuro está altamente enfadado y descontento conmigo… y duda más que nunca de mis lealtades. Lo bastante como para amenazar con dejar que Greyback "juegue" conmigo si desaparezco de su vista. O vuelvo a contactar con nadie sin su expreso y explícito permiso. Que pudiera contarte todo esto es una mínima concesión, una gracia para no colocarme fuera de la ley…Tengo más valor si puedo moverme libremente en el Mundo Mágico.

El anciano retorció su barba y murmuró:

-¿Y Harry, Severus? Mis monitores dicen que su fuerza vital está severamente comprometida…necesito que le localices y le traigas de vuelta, cueste lo que cueste. Harry es vital en esta guerra, Severus.

Si las promesas que Albus había visualizado fuesen reales, eso supondría su muerte; lenta y dolorosa, con suerte brutalmente rápida. Pero por supuesto, él era prescindible…como casi todos los demás. Con un suspiro exasperado, saturado de camuflada ira, el alto maestro de pociones masculló:

-¿Es que aun no lo has entendido, Albus? Ya viste las memorias del chico Diggory…¡Estaba herido y cubierto de veneno de acromántula! Aunque lograra encontrarle…¡Potter no va a volver! Que aun sobreviva es… una maldita y dolorosa fatalidad para el…pero no voy a arriesgar mi vida, o lo que aún queda de ella, por un cadáver que aun respira. Si tu única baza contra Voldemort era el chico Potter, entonces la guerra ya se ha terminado. Adiós, Albus.

Se giró bruscamente, dejando al hombre plantado en mitad del pasillo, lamentando tan solo dejar a sus pequeñas serpientes atrás. Aunque le dolía no despedirse de algunos de los otros profesores, no valía la pena exponerse a las demandas imposibles de cumplir del Director.

El paseo por el túnel bajo el sauce boxeador sirvió para calmar algo sus nervios, y le dejó en la cabaña de los Gritos en las afueras de Hogsmeade, fuera de las protecciones de la escuela y libre para aparecer en su destino. Murmuró la contraseña de activación del traslador –un sencillo anillo de plata con una pequeña esmeralda de corte princesa, de perfecto color y brillo, un anillo que fue su último regalo de cumpleaños a Lily en 5º, recuperado de las profundidades de Gringotts gracias a una carta y bastante persuasión- y emergió en la sala destinada a las llegadas de visitantes en Slytherin Castle, aterrizando con perfecto balance.

Suspiró pesadamente, cerrando los ojos un instante e ignorando el pop del elfo que acudió a recibirlo. Dumbledore había vuelto contra él como un arma el recuerdo de la única mujer amada, envenenándolo, y usándolo como medio de mantenerle atado a su lado…ignorando el bienestar de un niño inocente, mientras cargaba sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de todo un mundo…y en los suyos el de la vida del muchacho. Muy bien. Se había acabado. Ahora, iba a tomarse realmente en serio el cuidar del mocoso. Como si fuese suyo.

Y así, Severus Tobias Snape decidió que proteger la vida de Harry era más importante que el resultado de la guerra, y dejó atrás para siempre y sin dudas a Dumbledore.


	3. Chapter 3

Me siento….explotada! pero como os quiero…ahí tenéis un poquito más.

Tened en cuenta que de momento las escenas van saltando en el tiempo.

REW, muchos REWs!

* * *

><p>EN LA BOCA DEL LOBO<p>

Sirius Black estaba ebrio. No borracho como una cuba, pero si bajo los efectos del alcohol. Desde la última prueba del maldito Torneo… la única razón para vivir que le quedaba había desaparecido…No podía salir de Grimauld Place y al mismo tiempo los remordimientos y la culpabilidad le recomían el alma. Albus no había hecho nada practico…solo darle jodidas palmaditas en el hombro y ofrecerle caramelos de limón! La Orden estaba frenética y encima habían perdido contacto con Snape, que aunque le pesase, era el único espía que tenían en el campo ajeno. Así que para no volverse loco y salir a la calle, Sirius bebía… gritaba y despotricaba y volvía a beber. Bebía para adormecer sus emociones y se acurrucaba a llorar en la cama que Harry ocupaba.

Todos andaban de un lado a otro, buscando pistas que no llevaban a nada, buscando a un Voldemort que parecía no encontrarse en ningún lado. Los mortífagos no movían ficha tampoco…En la última reunión…Albus había murmurado que creía que a Harry no le quedaba mucho.

Pese a la intempestiva hora, sus ojos enrojecidos y su ropa y pelo sucio y desordenado, Sirius alzó la cabeza ante el fantasma plateado que flotó a través de la ventana. La figura argéntea murmuró:

-El abejorro va a venir con los otros. Échalos de tu casa si quieres tener verdaderas noticias. El lobo puede quedarse.

Y se disolvió en humo. Sirius parpadeó, dividido entre la furia y la más tenue pero irresistible de las esperanzas. ¿Cómo osaba Snape darle ordenes? Además no tenían prevista ninguna reunión hoy…no precisamente hoy… Aun rumiaba su furia y frustración, cuando un ruido se escuchó en la planta baja. Ladeó la cabeza escuchando el inconfundible jaleó en la puerta de entrada, y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, sin importarle que estuviese vestido tan solo en sus pantalones de pijama, la varita en la mano. Tonks, tan torpe como siempre, enderezaba el horrendo paragüero y ayudaba a Molly con una cesta de comida. La chimenea rugió y escupió un reguero de gente, y Sirius –con la mente en el críptico mensaje vía patronus- exclamó desde el ultimo rellano de las escaleras.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Dumbledore, con un aire grave y solemne, avanzó desde detrás de los otros y murmuró:

-Sirius, hijo…me temo que tengo urgentes y tristes noticias…

Sirius dilató los ojos y pareció chocar con un muro, deteniendo su paso a medio escalón. Su rostro se contorsionó de rabia y dolor y gritó:

-¡NO! ¡No te atrevas a decirlo Albus!

Molly, con los rulos puestos, lloriqueó en el hombro de su esposo y gimoteó:

-¡Pobrecito!

El jaleó había despertado a Remus Lupín, que dormía un sueño agitado en uno de los dormitorios y el hombre asomó la cabeza al pasillo. Las voces eran indiscutibles…y los olores también.

-Sirius…Harry ha fallecido…así que necesitamos urgentemente replantear nuestra estrategia…es evidente que hemos pasado por alto a Neville…

Sirius lo vio todo rojo. Su magia reaccionó a la furia de su amo, desbocándose, y con ella, como si fuese un ser vivo, la casa entera. Las luces se apagaron, incluso el fuego de la chimenea y todas las lámparas, y candelabros empezaron a vibrar. Las puertas comenzaron a abrirse y cerrarse y a retemblar los cristales de las ventanas. Las viejas maderas crujieron, y las tuberías hicieron sonidos espeluznantes. Buckbeack que estaba en los pisos altos gritó estridentemente, sumándose al jaleo. Sirius cerró los ojos y los puños, temblando. ¿Se atrevían a venir sin avisar a **su casa**, a decirle que tenía que preocuparse de una maldita guerra? ¿Justo después de decirle que Harry…? Abrió los ojos, llameantes y convertidos en una tormenta gris, y rugió:

**-¡FUERA!** ¡FUERA DE MI CASA BASTARDOS! ¡Y NO VOLVÁIS JAMÁS!

La magia comenzó a arremolinarse en torno a ellos, cual viento empujándoles a la puerta, y Moody intentó lanzarle un aturdidor. Pero Remus lo bateó de vuelta al viejo auror conjurando una sartén de hierro y el hombre se depatarró en el suelo con un plonk. Sus ojos ambarinos miraron al variopinto grupo que peleaba con el mágico vendaval y gruñó con voz rasposa y ronroneante:

-Creo que lo ha dicho muy claramente…**fuera**…

Y sonrió, con una sonrisa de cocodrilo, llena de dientes y que no le llegaba a los habitualmente cálidos ojos.

Los magos desaparecieron en tropel por la puerta y Sirius se abrazó a Remus, llorando con desesperación. A su alrededor, la casa volvió a iluminarse y Remus llevó a Sirius hasta la cocina, en busca de una buena taza de té. No habían terminado la primera taza, cuando una lechuza se posó ante ellos. No una lechuza cualquiera, sino Hedwig, la lechuza de Harry. Los dos se quedaron paralizados, y la lechuza agitó las alas con impaciencia, tendiendo la pata.

Una nota, escueta e insultante:

"Idiota. Estoy frente a la casa. Le has arrebatado el puesto de Guardián del Fidelius. ¿Cómo crees que voy a entrar?"

Sirius puso al corriente a Remus y este olfateó la nota una vez más. Era de Severus desde luego. El licántropo miró a la inteligente lechuza y susurró:

-Severus…¿está con Harry?

La lechuza ululó y se agitó, sacudiendo la cabeza y esponjando las plumas. Revoloteó hasta el respaldo de una silla, sus grandes ojos parpadearon y metió la cabeza bajo el ala. Remus se rascó la cabeza y la barbilla sin afeitar, contemplando curioso a la lechuza.

-Tal vez no sean buenas noticias, Sirius…Si Albus tiene razón…quizás solo quiere…ayudarnos a presentar nuestros últimos respetos…

Sirius, barbudo, desgreñado y sucio denegó y masculló:

-No…no puedo perderle a él también…Sea como sea…es el único que puede decirnos algo…

Diez minutos después, Remus bajo un hechizo desilusionador salió de la puerta de la Casa Black, la varita dispuesta en la mano. Desde las ventanas no habían visto a nadie en la oscura y sucia placita iluminada tan solo por una oxidada farola frente a la casa, pero eso no quería decir que Snape no estuviese ahí. Con un susurró apenas audible de "Point me" Remus enunció el encantamiento señalador y su varita se inclinó a la derecha, hacia el desbordado contenedor de basura. Avanzando con pasos silenciosos y el corazón a mil por hora, Remus olfateó sin vergüenza, el estomago revuelto a causa del olor a basura descompuesta. "Muy inteligente Snape, este hedor casi inutiliza mi sentido del olfato". El espía carraspeó, casi provocando un infarto al pobre Remus y este aferró un bulto igualmente desilusionado junto al contenedor.

-¿Cómo descubriste mi condición?

Murmuró aun receloso y pese a que su olfato confirmaba que la desilusionada figura era Snape.

-Black me mandó al túnel bajo el sauce boxeador, Lupín. En luna llena.

La sarcástica voz sonaba exactamente igual, y la poción multijugos no te daba la voz de la persona a la que querías suplantar. Remus asintió –era desconcertante ver al otro reflejando la basura que les rodeaba y le tendió un minúsculo pedazo de pergamino. Los dos hombres regresaron a paso rápido a la casa y Sirius les asaltó apenas se cerró la puerta.

Zarandeando a Severus por los hombros, los ojos llenos de angustia, Sirius susurró entrecortadamente el nombre de su ahijado:

-Ha…Harr…arry?

Los ojos negros estudiaron al atormentado hombre ante sí y dedicaron una mirada inquisitiva al igualmente curioso pelicastaño a su lado. Alzando apenas una ceja, Severus murmuró:

-¿Lo pregunta Sirius Black, el miembro de la Orden…o Sirius, su padrino?

Con la angustia corroyéndole las entrañas, aplastando las chispitas de esperanza, Sirius gritó, sus manos engarfiándose en el cuello del otro:

-¡Bastardo hijo de puta! ¡Dime dónde está mi hijo!

Severus alzó la otra ceja y murmuró:

-¿Es eso lo que realmente sientes?

Sirius gimió, incapaz de articular palabra, y Remus gruño y masculló:

-Harry es mi cachorro!

El Pocionista relajó un tanto el rostro y musitó dedicando una mirada al astroso y semidesnudo estado de Sirius:

-Harry está bien. Tengo mucho que contar pero creo que Black necesita urgentemente un café…y una camisa.

Dos tazas de café negro y sin azúcar después, los ojos febriles de Sirius aun parecían delirar. Todo esto parecía un sueño. El animago jadeó con voz enronquecida:

-¿Y Harry…esta…?

-No tiene ni un pelo fuera de su sitio, Black.

Sirius se llevó las manos a la cara mientras Remus guardaba silencio y estudiaba a Severus. Lo que el hombre les había revelado era una enormidad. Harry estaba a salvo…pero Voldemort no iba a dejarle ir de su lado, jamás. Un sollozó ahogado brotó de su garganta y Sirius murmuró, las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas:

-¿Le dirás…que le quiero? ¿Que siempre le querré, no importa lo que pase?

Severus le contempló intensamente y murmuró muy lentamente, desviando los ojos al final hacia el licántropo:

-Sabes Sirius…podrías decírselo personalmente…en realidad, podríais hacerlo los dos…

Remus notó erizarse los vellos de su nuca, y reprimió un jadeó. Sirius boqueó y tras una pausa llena de incredulidad masculló:

-¿Lo dices en serio?

Severus asintió y murmuró:

-Completamente. Pensadlo bien, porque es un compromiso de por vida...

Pasaron unos minutos en completo silencio, en la antigua cocina, los tres estudiándose mutuamente. Severus esbozó una sonrisa torcida, maliciosa y murmuró sedosa y tentadoramente:

-Pensad en todas las oportunidades para jugar a…cortarle la cola a la rata…¿No sería apropiado?

Remus rugió, sus ojos volviéndose dorados por completo, y Sirius murmuró con fervor:

-¿Cuándo?

Ensanchando la sonrisa, Severus murmuró:

-Sería una bonita sorpresa de cumpleaños…

Sirius saltó sobre sus descalzos pies, y se encaminó a la puerta, y estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de la calle cuando Severus le puso una mano en el hombro:

-Black…tu…entusiasmo es encomiable y probablemente mi Lord lo encontrará muy divertido, pero…¿No deberías ducharte y vestirte antes?. Una primera impresión es importante y… no querrás darle una impresión equivocada a Harry, verdad?

Sirius se detuvo, la protesta en los labios…y cerró la boca. Su educación purasangre finalmente le pegó un cogotazo. No, no era muy acertado ir a presentarse ante un Lord Oscuro vestido solamente con su pijama…Olfateó y arrugó la nariz. ¡Uarg! Apestaba. O hacer pensar a Harry que salía de un mugroso calabozo…El animago se rascó la incipiente barba y murmuró:

-Tienes razón, Snape. Gracias.

-Severus, me llamo Severus, Black…

El otro hombre asintió y torció escaleras arriba, derecho a su cuarto y Remus le miró con franca curiosidad. y tras una duda el licántropo murmuró tentativo y tímido:

-¿Severus?...Mhh…¿Podrías eh, traer algo de comida? Me temo que nuestra despensa está prácticamente vacía…

Severus pestañeó cuando el estómago del castaño rugió inoportunamente y comenzó a reír suavemente, provocando el sonrojo del otro y cuando logró reponerse murmuró, poniéndole una mano en un reconfortante apretón en el hombro:

-Conozco un sitio que abre las 24 horas…Espero que te guste el pollo tikka masala, Remus.

El licántropo contempló un rato más la cerrada puerta, ignorante de los ojos que le espiaban en las sombras y se dio media vuelta, subiendo apresuradamente las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto, una media sonrisa animando sus labios.

.&.&

Desde su retrato Walburga Black relajó un tanto el ceño y contempló al escuálido y viejo elfo que la miraba con adoración en los salientes ojos.

-Kreacher…¿la casa está de nuevo libre de esos estúpidos seguidores de Dumbledore?

El elfo asintió y murmuró:

-Si ama…el Señorito Sirius los ha echado y se ha hecho finalmente dueño de las verdaderas defensas.

Walburga murmuró:

-Y mi hijo…ahora es un apropiado Lord Black. Adecenta este lugar, de inmediato, Kreacher.

El elfo se inclinó y desapareció, mientras la casa comenzaba a parecer cada vez un poco más amable…un poco más limpia…

.&.&

Y así; 5 semanas y dos días después de la última prueba del malhadado Torneo; en las primeras horas del dio 31 de julio de 1995, sus hasta ahora más leales miembros, volvieron la espalda por completo a la Orden del Fénix; decidiendo que si para estar con Harry necesitaban apoyar al Lord Oscuro, ya les estaba faltando un tatuaje en el brazo.


	4. Chapter 4

EL HOMBRELOBO, EL MESTIZO Y EL ARISTOCRATA.

(Os suena The Good, The Bad and The Ugly…en español El bueno, el feo y el malo? Y no quiero decir que ninguno sea ni feo ni malo, pero el titulo tiene su rin tintín, no? E inspirándome en ese icono fílmico…este titulo

Le debéis parte de lo que transpira aquí sobre todo a Papillon69 que me sugirio la posibilidad de este tressome y también de pitiizz cullen de Black. He de decir que tengo al menos dos viejos fic -en papel- y en diversos estados de terminación, con ese mismo trío, con lo cual la idea no me resultaba desconocida. Dado que emparejar a dos de los tres me planteaba dudas a la hora de encontrar pareja para el restante, os traslado a vosotros, abnegados lectores y lectoras, la citada sugerencia. En base a ella creado esta pequeña escena, que podría interpretarse como fuerte camaradería, amistosa o romántica…todo dependerá de lo que decidáis. No olvidéis que la pareja central van a seguir siendo Harry y .

Hay otras sugerencias interesantes de Lobita 22 y jinjuriki del Jubi -Los Drider no me encajan de momento-, ver el final del capítulo y ya me contáis.

Espero vuestras repuestas y REWs!

EL HOMBRELOBO, EL MESTIZO Y EL ARISTOCRATA.

Para cuando Remus y Sirius se hubieron aseado y adecentado, Severus ya había regresado con el más delicioso pollo tikka masala que ni Remus o Sirius hubiesen probado nunca. Además de una botella de sidra de manzana helada y chocolate…una enorme caja de carísimos bombones suizos que hizo babear de placer a Remus.

Después de compartir la sabrosa comida Severus miró críticamente el atuendo de ambos hombres –una polvorienta chaqueta de rustica pana de un color entre burdeos y marrón rojizo según los lugares, y que había visto mejores días y unos pantalones de ¿cuero? para Sirius, y Remus en un anticuado traje de Tweed de un marrón grisáceo muy desgastado- y refunfuñó irritadamente:

-Me temo que esas…ropas no son en absoluto apropiadas. Tenemos que buscar algo mejor para los dos.

Sirius alzó las cejas, mirando confuso al hombre y fijándose claramente por primera vez en el atavío del mismo. Severus vestía de negro, como siempre, pero no las pesadas, gruesas y rígidas túnicas que solía favorecer en la escuela. Llevaba una túnica de corte semimoderno, abotonada con un prendedor de azabache solo en la cintura, abierta, con grandes cortes laterales hasta casi la cintura para dar movilidad y bastante corta, solo un poco por debajo de las rodillas. Un sutil bordado de serpientes en seda brillante de color gris muy oscuro sutilmente matizado de plata vieja adornaba sus solapas, bocamangas y bajos. Y siempre en negro, pantalones flexibles y satinadas botas de dragón a juego con el cinturón, que recordaban a los usados en quidditch. La camisa era gris marengo, de cuello mao y con un delicado brillo satinado, y por supuesto no llevaba corbata. Remus bajó la vista y murmuró alisando la anticuada y raída tela:

-Es la mejor ropa que poseo, Severus.

El hombre bufó y se levantó, dejando a ambos con la boca abierta. Con curiosidad, ambos le siguieron hasta el dormitorio de la cuarta planta que ocupara que aún conservaba en la puerta un cartel en letra gótica que rezaba en tinta verde sobre desvaído gris "Prohibido pasar sin el permiso expreso de Regulus Arcturus Black". Sirius tragó saliva pero cruzó el umbral de la puerta ahora que Severus ya estaba dentro y detrás de él, Remus. Dentro, todo estaba casi igual, verde y plata por todas partes. Severus ignoró la cama o el escritorio, abrió el armario, lo volvió a cerrar, y tras murmurar varios hechizos, procedió a abrirlo de nuevo. Dentro, encontraron una amplia selección de ropa, en aparente buen estado y Severus comenzó a rebuscar y colocar prendas sobre la cama, todo en colores oscuros: azul, negro, grises.

-Estas deberían irte bien Remus…tal vez necesiten algún pequeño ajuste pero son de tu talla aproximadamente. Pruébatelas.

Sirius murmuró desconcertado, mirando el repleto interior del guardarropa:

-Ese armario…no tenía más que un par de uniformes y una equipación de quidditch…lo revise muchas veces…

Severus rezongó y masculló sacando de un cajón un conjunto de ropa interior aparentemente nuevo y tirándolo hacia la cama sin ni siquiera mirar.

-Eso solo era lo que Regulus quería que vieran los demás. Tenemos suerte de que usó para proteger su armario un hechizo muy común en Slytherin…

Se dio la vuelta y murmuró señalando otro compartimento del armario:

-Ahí hay zapatos, Remus…busca alguno. Vamos Black…esta ropa es demasiado pequeña para ti…veamos que podemos encontrarte.

Sirius siguió un poco aturdido al otro, y una vez en su cuarto, este examinó el contenido de su armario con evidente desagrado. Tras suspirar resignadamente, el hombre llamó a Kreacher y el elfo apareció, sujetando una enorme esponja y un balde de jabonosa agua caliente apareció de inmediato. La espuma de jabón creaba una extraña peluca en la calva cabeza del elfo, que estaba desnudo por completo y mojado de cabo a rabo, lleno de parches de espuma. Sirius dio un respingo y cerró los ojos con fuerza -¡Que él no necesitaba ver los arrugados "atributos" del elfo!- Más templado, aunque ciertamente algo asqueado, Severus preguntó:

-Lord Black necesita ropa adecuada para un encuentro privado formal, en busca de nuevas…alianzas, especialmente una túnica o capa con el escudo familiar…

Kreacher –que estaba más que un poco loco después de tantos años viviendo solo- dio un gritito de emoción, se tiró el cubo de agua por encima de la cabeza y desapareció dejando un charco de agua en el suelo, para estupor de ambos hombres. En unos minutos el elfo regresó, esta vez con lo que parecía ser un raido tapete ganchillo haciendo las veces de poncho y poco para preservar la modestia…y con un puñado de ropas apilados precariamente en los brazos hasta ocultarle detrás de ellas. El elfo dejó su carga en la cama y se inclinó hasta el suelo – regalándoles una indeseada visión de sus arrugadas como pasas nalgas- y desapareció con un plop de nuevo.

Tras contemplar atónito por unos instantes el lugar que ocupara el elfo, Sirius giró la vista hasta la cama. Las ropas de su padre. Podía reconocer algunas prendas, entre las que Severus estaba sorteando. Jamás se imaginó vestirse en ellas. Severus le indicó un montoncito, y tras dedicarle una mirada, le tendió una poción.

-Un sedante muy ligero no te vendrá mal, Black.

Casi automáticamente Sirius tomó el vial y murmuró calladamente, apretándolo en la mano, sus grises ojos un poco desencajados:

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto?

El orgulloso y normalmente arisco pocionista le dio una larga e intensa mirada, con aquellos ojos casi negros escrutándole y finalmente susurró fiero y fehaciente:

-Porque a pesar de que en ocasiones tu juicio es más que cuestionable, cruzaste sin pensarlo a nado el mar del Norte, te alimentaste a base de sobras y ratas, y te abalanzaste delante de un hombrelobo descontrolado, arriesgándote a recibir el beso de los dementores. Todo por proteger a un niño.

Severus avanzó un paso, le puso la mano con la palma abierta en el corazón y añadió con inusual vehemencia en su grave voz, erizando la piel de Sirius a su leve roce:

-Porque aunque eres un loco, un estúpido imprudente…también eres un valiente y tienes lo que hay que tener para darlo todo por Harry. Y eso, aunque me crispes a veces los nervios por tu irresponsabilidad…puedo respetarlo.

Sirius no perdió de vista con sus grandes ojos grises la inusualmente abierta cara de Severus, y siguió mirándole, la boca algo entreabierta como si fuese a decir algo. Severus apretó más firmemente la palma sobre el pecho de Sirius y susurró muy suavemente:

-Si pensaras un poquito más…solo un poco antes de actuar, Sirius…No quisiera tener que informar a Harry o a Remus de que te ha sucedido ninguna desgracia…sería una pérdida muy lamentable para todos…

Sirius tragó saliva, sus ojos llenándose de una humedad sospechosa y bajó la mirada con nerviosismo. Severus retrocedió lentamente, dejando la mano en el pecho del otro hasta el último momento, para girarse en silencio y casi ya en la puerta, se detuvo para murmurar:

-Tómate la poción, Sirius. Te hará bien.

El Slytherin estaba aun junto de la puerta, girándose para cerrarla, cuando el más débil de los susurros le llegó:

-Gracias…Severus.

Con tan solo una mínima inclinación de cabeza, el hombre continuó andando; una leve chispa animando su oscura mirada, sabiendo cuan titánico esfuerzo habían supuesto esas dos breves palabras para el otro.

Severus cruzó el pasillo y abrió totalmente la entreabierta puerta del viejo cuarto de Regulus, y se detuvo en seco al cruzar esta. Remus se sobresaltó y giró la cabeza hacia él. Estaba de espaldas, tan solo vestido con unos pantalones y tratando de ponerse con cuidado una camisa sobre unos vendajes que cubrían su espalda y hombros. El hombre frunció el ceño y el castaño, que se había girado al oírle, se giró y cubrió tímidamente apretando la camisa contra su pecho.

-¿Qué es eso Remus?

Con un sonrojo y bajando la vista, el licántropo murmuró:

-No…no es nada Severus…

El hombre avanzó sacando la varita y Remus retrocedió instintivamente un paso. Con un flick, los vendajes se desenrollaron y el castaño reprimió un pequeño jadeo e hizo una mueca. Modesto, muy consciente de que su torso y espalda estaban cubiertos de frescos cortes y viejas cicatrices, el hombre aun apretó más la camisa. Con un nuevo golpe de varita, el glamour que cubría su cara y brazos se desvaneció y Severus contuvo un rictus de ira. El cruel mordisco en la base de su cuello era inconfundible…y los zarpazos en los hombros también.

-No es nada…Se curaran pronto…

Musito Remus. Severus rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó su kit portátil. Abrió la caja –que se agrandó automáticamente al hacerlo- y sacó un par de pociones, ignorando los murmullos de Remus, diciendo que no era necesario que se molestara por él. Destapó un bote de una cremosa loción y comenzó a aplicarla en suaves toques en el cuello lastimado. Remus cerró los ojos, y tembló levemente. Los dedos se detuvieron y Severus murmuró con preocupación:

-¿Duele?

Remus vaciló, se mordió el labio y acabó afirmando levemente. Severus cogió una gasa y retiró la crema con cuidado, mientras Remus temblaba un poco más. El moreno se situó detrás del otro y con cuidado, deslizó la punta de la varita a pocos cm de una herida, murmurando un encantamiento, repitiendo el proceso una y otra vez. Remus susurró calladamente, notando los cosquilleos reemplazar al dolor en su piel:

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

Y sin dejar de trabajar Severus replicó en un grave murmullo:

-Es un encantamiento que insensibiliza muy breve y temporalmente las capas superficiales de la dermis…suelo usarlo para recolectar muestras de sujetos vivos…y Poppy lo ha usado con los alumnos para tomar sangre indoloramente… Ahora debería poder aplicar la crema sin problemas…

Severus aplicó la loción, insistiendo en las zonas más lastimadas y vendó con cuidado las heridas. Las propiedades antiinflamatorias empezarían a trabajar antes de que la sensibilidad retornase. Sin dar lugar a que el hombre más bajo pudiera protestar, puso en sus manos el resto del bote y un vial y murmuró:

-Para…después. Y tomate eso. Y no dudes en pedirme lo que necesites, Remus.

Remus se tragó la poción curativa general sin rechistar, sabiendo que aliviaría gran parte de los dolores que aun sentía en otras partes del cuerpo y agradeció el tracto y la discreción del hombre. Severus le observó y notó disminuir la tensión del cuerpo del otro.

-He de suponer…que Black no lo sabe?

Remus denegó y alzó la mirada con alarma, murmurando apresuradamente:

-¡Por favor, Severus! ¡No se lo digas! ¡Ya tiene bastante!

El pocionista alzó delicadamente una ceja y susurró sedosamente:

-Y por eso…o para no herir la delicada sensibilidad de Sirius…¿has de ponerte gratuitamente en peligro y además sufrir en silencio, Remus?

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Remus murmuró desgarradamente:

-Estábamos desesperados, tienes que entenderlo…¡Volvería a hacerlo! ¡Por Harry! ¡Y por Sirius también!...

Severus suspiró pesadamente. Ese era el problema…y al mismo tiempo el encanto de los Griffindors…que bajarían al infierno en busca de un ser querido. Agitando la varita para ponerle la camisa a Remus sin causarle más disconfort, el hombre se sentó en el borde de la cama y murmuró mirando a los ojos del otro:

-Remus… eso se acabó. Nada de ponerse gratuitamente en peligro como un majadero. Si haces algo así a partir de ahora, no solo vas a tener que lidiar con unas heridas, sino con un Harry muy enojado. Sin olvidar a Sirius. Mhh …aunque pensándolo mejor, y por si aún te queda algun resquicio de duda, cuando **yo** acabe contigo, y si queda algo…entonces dejaré que se ocupen ellos ¿Entendido?

Remus boqueó y cerró la boca de golpe. Estaba asombrado, atónito y sobre todo, muy confuso. Su parte racional quería protestar, negarse, o argumentar…pero otra parte de él, una a la que trataba de ignorar con todas sus fuerzas, saltaba en su pecho haciendo cabriolas. Tomando su silencio y mirada pasmada por una negativa, Severus le cogió la barbilla entre el pulgar y el índice y repitió con más demandante intensidad:

-¿Lo has entendido Remus?

El licántropo se estremeció suavemente y entrecerró los ojos parcialmente, ladeando apenas el cuello en un inconsciente gesto de sumisión instintiva, afirmando minúscula, casi imperceptiblemente. Severus gruñó y alzó un cm más la barbilla del otro, murmurando:

-Respuesta verbal, Remus.

El castaño ladeó un poco más el cuello, incapaz de contener ese gesto, notando como sus reacciones a la voz eran cada vez más intensas y susurró sincera y calladamente:

-No me pondré a mi mismo en peligro gratuitamente, Severus.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, y esbozando una sonrisa, Severus apretó apenas el mentón entre sus dedos para dejarlo ir murmurando roncamente:

-Bien. Asegúrate de no lo haces.

Remus asintió en silencio, más calmado y Severus añadió antes de salir por la puerta:

-Y si necesitas cualquier cosa, cualquiera…aunque solo sea hablar, o un hombro para desahogarte…aquí estoy…

Remus contempló salir al altivo hombre, secándose las lágrimas de las mejillas con una incipiente sonrisa. -Severus no era un hombre lobo, pero para él, era desde luego todo un líder.- Sonrió aun más, cuando su parte lobuna remarcó: "Alpha. Mi Alpha". Suspiró, entrecerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por una vez por el instinto. Incluso aunque Severus no tuviese ni idea y él solo fuese el Omega…dejó que la calurosa y confortable sensación de pertenencia a la manada de tan poderoso Alpha hinchara su muy baqueteada autoestima.

NA: Estructura social de las manadas de Lobos:

Los lobos suelen organizarse en manadas siguiendo una estricta jerarquía social. Se cree que este alto nivel de organización social tenía que ver con el éxito en la caza. Teorías recientes sugieren, empero, que tal organización está más relacionada con un éxito reproductivo.

La manada la lideran dos individuos que están en lo más alto de la jerarquía social: el macho alfa y la hembra alfa. El orden social de un grupo se determina mediante el miedo y la dominación, con un escalafón para machos y otro para las hembras. La pareja alfa tiene una gran libertad social en comparación con el resto de la manada. Ayudan a resolver cualquier disputa dentro de la manada, y disponen de un gran control de los recursos, como la comida, y aún más importante, mantienen a la manada unida. Poseyendo fuertes instintos de compañerismo, el resto de la manada normalmente los sigue. Tiene un nivel muy estricto de jerarquía, e individualmente el ranking más bajo en una manada es el lobo omega.

Normalmente solo la pareja Alfa –monógama con contadas excepciones- se reproduce. El resto ayuda a criar sus cachorros.

Lobos solitarios en busca de otros individuos pueden viajar grandes distancias. Lobos dispersos deben evitar los territorios de otros lobos porque los intrusos en territorios ocupados pueden ser ahuyentados o matados. Es tabú para un lobo viajar hacia otro territorio sin ser invitado. Los lobos que actúen de un modo inusual dentro de la manada, tal como cachorros epilépticos o adultos malheridos por una trampa o por una escopeta son normalmente matados por los miembros de su propia manada.

**Sugerencia de papillon69:**

Y sí juntas a los 3 es algo difícil de explicar pero así me lo imagino yo me explico. La pareja regularmente es Sirius y Remus pero se me hace que no sería muy equitativo porque Remus es muy pasivo y Sirius muy alocado y necesita alguien que lo ponga en su lugar para que no cometa tantas locuras. Entonces Severus es el complemento perfecto para esa pareja. Sirius necesita el amor de Remus, su comprensión y ternura pero la mano firme de Severus para aplacarlo. En cambio Remus por su vida difícil necesita todo el amor y cuidado posible dos hombres que velen por el. Que lo atiendan al máximo. Y por último pero no menos importante ( ya que Severus es mi personaje favorito de toda la saga) Severus necesita el amor y ternura de Remus, estas deacuerdo que Sev a tenido una vida tan difícil como la de Rem y se complementan con sus inseguridades a la perfección. Y Sirius es lo que necesita para mantenerse cuerdo ya que Sev es un hombre que necesita tener el control de la situación y como Remus es tan pasivo necesita que alguien lo mantenga desafiado en una relación.

He dicho.

**Sugerencia de Lobita22:**

Hola me gusto el capitulo y espero que pronto subas la continuación, ese Dumby loco por los caramelos de limon vieja cabra en serio que desconsiderado vale que esten en guerra pero Sirius y Remus han perdido a un ser familiar aunque no llebe su sangre forma parte de su pasado (junto con James y Lily), presente y futuro ademas quiere ahora poner como elegido a Nev que se lo piense 2 veces porque Augusta no lo permitira ya perdio a Frank y a Alicie por esa profecia para ahora perder a su nieto ni loca si tiene que unirse al lado oscuro lo hace pero la primera, espero ver que tanto Nev, Luna, Bill, Charlie, los gemelos esten de parte de Harry ya que siempre creo yo estuvieron por el mas que por Dumby en si, espero que tambien hagan las paces con los Slyttherin mas jovenes y que Sevrus junto con Sirius y Remus se lleven mejor y olviden el pasado ya que si puede ver a Harry como su propia persona y no como un reflejo de sus padres puede que se parezca a ellos y tenga su carácter pero es su propia persona y eso nadie lo puede cambiar, bueno espero ver que habra hecho Harry durante ese tiempo (aprender Oclumancia, Legemerancia, animago (un lobo o perro o lo que sea un pantera...) curacion digo ya queestara harto de la guerra se podria dedicar a curar o a la creacion de nuevos hechizos, magia sin varita, lucha cuerpo a cuerpo a que si pierde la varita tendra que saber defenderse de otra forma sea cual sea), bueno me despido un saludo y animo.

**Sugencia pitiizz cullen de Black **

Al fin sirius corrio a esas parias mal nacidas, estúpido albus, muerto uno tenemos su suplente... Al menos sirius y remus los pusieron en su lugar, me pregunto si si serán un trío y que también estará harry en manos del lord...  
>Espero la actualización pronto!<p>

**Sugerencias jinjuriki del Jubi **

Waaaah! Que lindo. Me imagino a Tommy cuidando amorosamente a harry. A nagini como mama gallina pegado a su cría. Incluso a severus sin su mascara de indiferencia observando con preocupacion al "mocoso" gaaaaaaaah .si tendras que aguantarte mi entusiasmo!

Me pedias sugerencias para este o el snarry... y empiezo obviamente por pedirte mprg. Para mas adelante claro. Pero me mata ver a harry con pansita Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaah. Tambien estuve buscando y seria super cool que harry tuviese una serpiente guardiana pequeña como él pariente del quetzalcoatl. Hermosa vivora alada y emplumada. Nose porque la imagino blanca con su cresta dorada . (espero no estar pasandome de la raya)Si puedes entre la gran cantidad de criaturas magicas que siempre tienes la facilidad recordar (no se como. Son tantas) dale apertura a los Nagas o a los Drider (y no me quieras matar por eso)Cruzando los dedos para que no pase mucho antes de puedas darnos entrega de las partes ardientes de tus fics XDXDXD cof cof*Bueno. Ya. Me despido o no soltare esta cosa XDXDXD


	5. Chapter 5

Wow! Todo el mundo parece estar a favor del trío!

Me encantan esos REWs tan largos! Si pudiese, os enviaba chocolate, o un trozo de la tarta de manzana que acabo de hacer! Pero como no han inventado la forma de hacer eso "todavía" tendréis que conformaros con un nuevo capítulo. Voldemort y Harry…

Ya me diréis

* * *

><p>SORPRENDENTES CONSECUENCIAS DE LA GENTILEZA DE ACCIONES PASADAS<p>

El cuerpo –deforme y apenas humano- a que se había visto reducido se sacudió de dolor. No el dolor de su piel lacerada o de sus miembros deformes…un dolor mas intenso, mas desgarrante y al mismo tiempo más sutil…Le dolía el alma, que intentaba escaparse por su boca, por sus ojos, para reunirse con el chiquillo de ojos verdes y revuelto pelo negro que gemía en el suelo. Verle así no era lo que deseaba. Era demasiado pronto aun, y no lo que había planeado, pero ya estaba hecho… Susurró, notando la sangre correr por sus dañadas cuerdas vocales:

-Ocúpate del otro.

Lentamente, Colagusano llevó a cabo los tres pasos del ritual, mientras el se hundía en la densa poción del caldero, tan densa que ni siquiera parecía poder deslizarse en su garganta, y sin embargo todo su ser se llenaba dolorosamente de ella, hasta el último recoveco de sus pulmones, su estómago ahogándole.

"Hueso del padre, otorgado sin saberlo, renovarás a tu hijo"

"Carne del vasallo, voluntariamente ofrecida, revivirás a tu señor"

"Sangre del enemigo, tomada por la fuerza, resucitarás al que odias"

La vieja y arcaica aunque poderosa magia funcionó, y emergiendo entre la humareda mágica, se alzó renovado y salió del caldero, toda su atención puesta en un único ser: Harry Potter. Tanto potencial, tanta fuerza, todo encerrado en un delicado y frágil adolescente. Satisfecho, aunque irritado ante su maltrecho estado, contempló el resultado del ritual. No era perfecto desde luego, pero serviría…era mucho mejor que ser un espíritu errante. Con reticencia, acabó regalando a Colagusano una nueva mano, e inspeccionó la Marca.

Cuando ordenó al cobarde ocuparse del otro muchacho, una oleada de miedo le llegó del ojiverde aun atado a la lapida, y los ojos de este miraron desorbitados a su compañero de fatigas. No es que el joven de cabello castaño oscuro le interesara en absoluto… pero se detuvo y contempló directamente los verdes ojos, torciendo la cabeza, leyendo sus más superficiales pensamientos mientras Harry se retorcía y gritaba infructuosamente bajo su mordaza; los susurros de Nagini sobre el miedo del muchacho corroborando su percepción. Aunque era tarde para tratar de dejar una buena primera impresión, el otro muchacho había cumplido su propósito, no?... Sin dejar de mirar a Harry murmuró imperiosamente:

-Oblivia sus memorias, pero asegúrate de que regresa en perfecto estado a Hogwarts.

El terror del muchacho retrocedió –"Interesante…la seguridad de otros está por delante de la suya"- Se acercó y le liberó de las ataduras, cogiéndole de la cintura para soportar su peso porque esa pierna no tenía muy buena pinta. Al contacto, notó moverse su alma dentro de su nuevo, aun inacabado cuerpo…y los ojos nublados de dolor de Harry le dijeron que el jovencito también notaba algo. No gritó ni se resistió, tan solo le miró con esos enormes ojos verdes…. Con un murmullo que trató de ser amable murmuró:

-Estas lesionado y necesitas atención. Voy a aparecernos…será mucho mejor para todos si colaboras. _Nagini, prepárate_.

Harry parpadeó, como si dudase de sus palabras, o no las entendiese…pero muy despacio, como un animalito asustado, se recostó contra él y se aferró a su cuello. Nagini se enroscaba en ambos y siseó:

-_Ya tengo ssujeta a la cría. _

Mirando a su impresionante familiar Harry susurró:

-_No soy ninguna cría._

Las palabras en parsel tiraron, realmente tiraron de su alma, sacudiéndola; y Voldemort contuvo su reacción, estrechando el abrazo en torno al Harry. Los sentimientos y emociones eran tan intensos que dolían… -"¿Ha sido todo esto un error?...¡Ooh!"- Durante un segundo, un instante antes de desaparecer, una mueca extraña se abrió paso en su rostro, tirando de las comisuras de sus casi inexistentes labios, mientras un asombroso pensamiento se instalaba en su mente –"De ninguna manera voy a dejarte escapar ahora…mi linda serpiente de ojos verdes, mi precioso Harry"-. Y con un chasquido de magia, el temido Lord Oscuro desapareció del viejo cementerio con un adolescente entre los brazos y su serpiente enroscada en ambos...y una tenue sonrisa arrugando su lívido rostro.

HP&TR

Harry cerró los ojos, dejando que la agradable sensación del mullido lecho y las sedosas sábanas penetrase hasta el último retazo de su vapuleado cuerpo, calmando el sordo pero tolerable dolor sus huesos…y dejando que su cerebro hilase la maraña de recuerdos inconexos. Con un estremecimiento, un escalofrío mal contenido caviló: "¡Mierda! ¿En qué me he metido esta vez?"

"_Eres la persona más importante de este mundo para mí…Solo quiero mantenerte a salvo, a mi lado y hacerte feliz"_ rememoró pensativamente el ojiverde. –"¿Por qué? ¿Qué había cambiado?."- Sus ojos se agitaron detrás de sus parpados cerrados y con un pequeño suspiro, el moreno abrió muy lentamente los ojos de nuevo, casi esperando estar en su cama en el dormitorio de Griffindor, el hospital o incluso en su viejo camastro en Privet Drive. Parpadeó de nuevo, y no. El lugar seguía siendo el mismo…o sea, que todo el bizarro asunto con…Voldemort y con Snape no era un sueño…

La cama era…gigantesca, de unos tres x tres metros y con postes casi igualmente altos soportando un dosel de rico brocado de color azul noche y plata vieja, que estaba recogido artísticamente. Desde su posición divisaba un amplio diván frente a una majestuosa chimenea – ni Hagrid no tendría problemas para entrar en ella- con un muy bajo fuego encendido… En la otra pared una gran puerta de cristal daba paso a alguna clase de balcón, la luz parcialmente bloqueada por un visillo y una cortina similar al dosel de la cama. Varias puertas, sobrias estanterías con libros…una gran serpiente enroscada en los pies de la cama, contemplándole atentamente… y Voldemort dormitando en una butaca junto a su cabecera.

El hombre estaba pálido como la cera, las venas transparentándose en azulados regueros bajo la piel de frágil apariencia. Parecía estar…enfermo. Harry estudió sus facciones, desconcertado, frunciendo el ceño. Jadeó levemente. ¿Estaba soñando o eso que sobresalía era…el leve inicio de una nariz? ¿Y pestañas? Con un bostezo, el hombre se removió, abrió los rojos ojos y tras desperezarse de nuevo susurró:

_-Esstass desspierto Harry…_

_-Y huele mucho mejor…_

Apuntó Nagini acercando su cabeza hasta las rodillas del muchacho.

Dando una caricia distraída a la serpiente, el hombre añadió:

_-¿Cómo te encuentrass?_

Tomando en cuenta las extrañas circunstancias, Harry decidió obviar su habitual respuesta automática de "Bien, gracias" y murmuró cauteloso y tenso, receloso cual gato escaldado:

_-Dolorido en general…y tal vez algo mareado. Y aun noto pinchazos en el lugar que me lasstimé en la pierna. _

El hombre asintió y murmuró:

_-Quissiera hacer un diagnosstico, ssi no te importa…_

El ojiverde vaciló desconfiado, pero asintió con reticencia, sus ojos siguiendo con atención todos los movimientos. Sacando lentamente la varita, el hombre murmuró el inocuo encantamiento. Cuando el pergamino se enroscó en sus pálidas manos, comenzó a leer con atención, devolviendo la varita a su lugar. Tras un rato murmuró con neutralidad:

_-Todo parece esstar en orden, Harry. Ssalvo algún problema menor que podemoss ssolucionar fácilmente, esstoy ssatissfecho con tu esstado de ssalud._

Un elfo con una bandeja de comida apareció junto a la cama y Voldemort colocó los manjares en el regazo del muchacho murmurando:

-Ahora come, Harry. Hace más de tres semanas que no comes nada sólido y las pociones solo pueden sostenerte hasta un límite…

El joven se sorprendió al saber cuánto tiempo llevaba enfermo y asumió pesarosamente que si Snape no había podido sacarle de ahí…nadie iba a hacerlo. O sea, estaba atrapado…dondequiera que estuviesen, con Voldemort. ¡Un j….. embrollo! Como su estomago estaba rugiendo, el moreno ojiverde acató reluctantemente la orden –solo porque era algo a favor de sus propios intereses- y tras aplacar un poco su hambre con un par de cucharadas de gachas de avena –deliciosamente suaves con miel y canela- murmuró, ansioso por entender mejor la situación y temeroso al tiempo de provocar un cambio de actitud de su hasta ahora más que tolerable secuestrador:

-Me prometiste una explicación…

Tensándose levemente, Voldemort asintió y susurró con determinación:

-Solo si continúas comiendo…

Harry consintió –eso era razonable y además tenía hambre, mucha hambre - y el hombre se reclinó en su butaca, poniendo en orden sus pensamientos. Nagini se deslizó hasta su regazo y una de las manos se plantó en la pesada cabeza, los ojos de la serpiente fijos en Harry. Con voz apagada y casi indiferente, aunque llena de sutil tensión, el hombre comenzó a hablar:

-Algunos dirían que todo esto empezó en Hogwarts con Mirtle…hace mucho tiempo; o quizás aun más atrás, mientras aun vivía en el orfanato. Pero para mí, el día en que todo cambió fue el 31 de octubre de 1981…

Harry paró bruscamente de masticar, sus ojos llenos de incertidumbre, y el hombre guardó silencio. Los ojos verdes se llenaron de dolor y añoranza y miraron recelosa y acusadoramente al adulto. Con exasperación y cierta rudeza en su voz, Voldemort gruñó, revirtiendo al parsel:

-_Maté a tuss padress. Esstábamoss en guerra y en bandoss opuesstoss. E intenté matarte a ti, ssi. Pero esso fue hace mucho tiempo…y creo que he pagado con crecess por ello. Lass circunsstanciass han cambiado radicalmente Harry. Pero ssi essto va a sser motivo de ira y dessconfianza, puedo ssencillamente obliviarte, borrar tuss memoriass. No lass necessitass para vivir feliz. Empezaríass de nuevo…pero por supuesto nunca volveráss a sser el missmo y ssiempre hay que tener en cuenta loss possibless dañoss de un borrado massivo. Ess tu decissión, Harry._

Harry meditó, meditó y meditó. Por un lado era algo nuevo, y como tal, espeluznante. Nadie le había dado nunca la opción de decidir sobre su vida… Dejar ir sus memorias…sería liberarse de una pesada carga… y seguro que después del hechizo no le importaría nada. Su vida y todo lo que representaba y se esperaba de Harry Potter tal como era ahora, desaparecerían. Conservarlas…era el camino más duro…Con un murmullo, sus grandes ojos llenos de incertidumbre, admitió:

-_Prefiero recordar…no ssé ssi… -_se calló un momento bajando la cabeza antes de continuar, recordando lo que estaba en juego-_…. pero puedo intentarlo…_

Voldemort le miró un momento y murmuró más calmado:

_-Créeme…nunca quise dejarte huérfano. _

Se miraron a los ojos, en silencio, mientras Harry pensaba que eso era quizás lo más cercano a una disculpa que nunca iba a obtener. Voldemort susurró con cierta cínica altanería:

_-Yo también preferiría no tener que hacerlo, tu carácter ess de lo máss refrescante, Harry… _

El muchacho tragó saliva una vez más -¿Eso había sido…un cumplido?- y murmuró aprensivamente:

-Prometo que lo intentaré…eh _–_se mordió el labio nerviosamente- …no sé cómo debo llamarte…

El hombre rió brevemente, más relajado ahora y murmuró:

-¡¿Ves Harry ! Eres un soplo de aire fresco. Y puedes llamarme Marvolo, o incluso, si es absolutamente imprescindible, Thomas.

Harry dilató los ojos y susurró casi sin aliento, haciendo de inmediato la conexión con su apreciado diario:

-Tom…Marvolo…Riddle?

El hombre murmuró entre dientes, asintiendo:

-No me gusta mucho el nombre de Tom…

-Marvolo suena bien…

Concedió el jovencito. Aun desconcertado, Harry retomó su cuchara y tomó una pequeña cucharada más y la voz de Marvolo prosiguió su relato.

-Ya sabes lo que ocurrió esa noche…y no trataré de disculparme por ello. Estábamos en guerra y ellos en el bando opuesto al mío. Una profecía te señalaba como una amenaza para mí…El caso es que cuando traté de matarte, sucedió algo inesperado. La maldición rebotó, tú sobreviviste y yo…Intenté aparecer y transformarme a la vez…pero la maldición ya me había tocado… perdí casi la totalidad de mi cuerpo físico, entre otras cosas. Nunca he sentido un dolor igual…la magia me arrancó de mi cuerpo y me convertí…no se en que, más y sin embargo menos que un espíritu o fantasma…sin magia, una miserable criatura llena tan solo de rabia y sufrimiento… y sin embargo, probablemente gracias a ciertas precauciones, aun seguía vivo…

Harry alzó una ceja, sin dejar de masticar y el hombre continuó hablando.

-Un trozo de mi alma, ya dañada e inestable, se separó y quedó atrás del resto de mi ser, y buscó refugio en el único ser vivo presente, Harry.

Muy pálido Harry tragó con dificultad, su mano temblando ahora ostensiblemente. Con mucho esfuerzo, puso una pequeña, casi insignificante porción de avena en su boca y aguardó. Con un suspiro, Voldemort susurró autoritariamente:

-Prueba un bocado de los huevos Harry, por favor. Tu peso ya es peligrosamente bajo…

Renuente, dando una mirada rencorosa al otro, el jovencito dejó la cuchara y probó los huevos revueltos con un toque queso cottage. Su cara se transformó y sin poder evitarlo, tomó otro bocado. Satisfecho, el hombre de ojos rojos continuó hablando.

-Ese fragmento…debió haber sido rechazado y expulsado por el alma que ya habitaba tu cuerpo, pero sin embargo…fue acogido, nutrido y cuidado, restaurado hasta ser funcional en la medida de lo posible dado que era apenas un trocito…

El hombre hizo una pausa, estudiando el expresivo rostro del joven, lleno de miles de dudas y miedos y murmuró:

-Mmh… ¿Qué sabes de la magia de las almas?

Casi sin aliento, Harry murmuró:

-Nada…no creo que se enseñe eso en Hogwarts…

El hombre asintió y prosiguió hablando:

-Como en todo, hay ciertas reglas…la más básica es que solo puede haber un alma en un cuerpo. Y que las almas no están hechas para sobrevivir fuera de sus cuerpos. Pero también hay…excepciones. Un alma puede poseer temporalmente un cuerpo ya habitado, y en el caso de algunas criaturas mágicas y algunos magos, un cuerpo puede albergar dos mitades conectadas de dos almas. Ya nacen así…Son las denominados parejas predeterminadas, o almas gemelas, y si los dos pares de mitades no se reúnen al alcanzar una cierta edad, las perspectivas son pésimas para las criaturas. E incluso puedes tener un cuerpo técnicamente sin alma…los vampiros no tienen su alma encerrada en su cuerpo…sino fuera de este, aunque conectada de algún modo. Según estas reglas es imposible: un alma completa rechazará cohabitar el mismo cuerpo con otra, incluso con un fragmento…y sin embargo, eso es lo que sucedió.

Los ojos rojos miraron fijamente a los de Harry y el hombre murmuró:

-Tu alma Harry, aun lastimada como estaba por la agresión, fue generosa y amparó y restauró el fragmento de la mía que quedó atrás…y cuando fue utilizable de nuevo, dejó que se fusionara con ella. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar a alguien con un medianamente aceptable grado de compatibilidad? La probabilidad de que tú y yo tuviésemos una tan alta como para permitir la fusión total…es astronómica.

Harry olvidó masticar, mirando entre fascinado y horrorizado a los intensos ojos rojos. ¿Quería decir eso que ellos eran…una de esas criaturas con medias almas?

-Por supuesto, yo no supe nada de esto hasta mucho después…hasta tu primer año, concretamente. Escondido en el turbante de Quirrel, en la rudimentaria forma que poseía, en la regresé a Hogwarts. La Piedra Filosofal representaba una magnífica oportunidad para restaurar mi cuerpo físico…pero tú, tú me diste una auténtica sorpresa. No estaba en mis planes enfrentarte abiertamente, no en mi debilitado estado pero…cuando destruiste a Quirinus…traté de poseerte. Mi sorpresa al encontrar un trozo de mi mismo en tu interior, protegido y nutrido, integrado y plenamente funcional, indisolublemente ligado a tu alma…Comprendí muchas, muchas cosas en ese momento Harry.

El hombre pareció perderse en una pensativa ensoñación durante un instante. Después, los ojos apuntaron al plato y Harry rezongó y tomó un nuevo bocado. ¡Marvolo era peor que Molly Weasley!

-Volví a mis bosques, un poquito más fuerte, y tratando de entender lo sucedido y lo que significaba. Pensé mucho, Harry. Y llegue a curiosas conclusiones. Durante años, emociones y sensaciones extrañas habían plagado mi lamentable existencia, llenando de angustia y dolor mis días. Desesperación, soledad, abandono, pena y tristeza...y hambre. Dolor…ecos de un dolor que no debía de haber sentido porque ya no tenía el cuerpo apropiado…

Harry dilató los ojos y se puso más pálido que antes, con dos parches rojos marcando sus mejillas de bochorno y vergüenza. Voldemort suspiró pesadamente. El joven no era consciente de que al poseerle había tenido acceso a todas sus emociones y memorias…

-Y entonces llegó Colagusano…que no es el más hábil o leal de los magos…pero sirvió razonablemente a su propósito. Años atrás, había encerrado muchas de mis emociones y sentimientos en varios objetos, Harry; en un intento de deshacerme de lo que consideraba debilidades…Curiosamente, eso fue al mismo tiempo la causa de mi supervivencia y mi perdición. No me había dado cuenta del daño que mi alma estaba sufriendo al verse privada de sus naturales emociones…tanto como para que un trocito se desprendiese…Y curiosamente, esos objetos repletos de mis emociones…algunos parecen haber encontrado una forma inesperada de colarse en tu vida…como el diario que tanto aprecias o ese viejo relicario que nunca te quitabas…

La delgada mano se perdió la ropa rescatando de entre sus pliegues la vieja pieza de joyería, ahora visible sobre el pálido pecho del hombre. Esbozando una mueca ante la mirada de angustia de los ojos verdes, seguida de una ligera confusión, Voldemort susurró:

-_Me complace mucho que sientas tanto aprecio por ellos…pero ha sido necesario recobrar mi viejo medallón, aunque quizás te gustaría tener el diario… Además de los que ya conoces…tenía un tercer objeto…Este anillo, que ha estado en la familia por generaciones_

Mostro la mano, con un anillo de oro con una extraña piedra de azabache en forma de pequeña pirámide y un raro dibujo geométrico en su superficie y colocó un muy familiar y usado diario en la bandeja, y aguardó. Harry rozó el anillo con curiosidad, y después deslizó los dedos por el querido diario, sin dejar de dar miraditas al medallón, y tras tragar saliva musitó:

-No se siente igual…la magia esta…desvaída…

Asintiendo, el mago admitió:

-¿No has notado que tu cicatriz ya no duele ni tira? Eso es porque he estabilizado el conjunto de tu alma con la mía. También he reabsorbido las emociones y sentimientos encerrados en esos objetos, Harry. Me he dado cuenta de que los necesito…

Tras una vacilación, murmuró, tendiendo en la palma de la mano el antiguo colgante, que parecía un pequeño guardapelo o relicario de oro rojo a primera vista.

-Me gustaría que aceptases como muestra de buena voluntad el relicario que has llevado hasta ahora…

Harry tomó el objeto, estudiando el familiar bajorrelieve en forma de serpiente y lo abrió suavemente. La sensación de la magia era enérgica…ligeramente distinta pero fuerte. Protectora. Contenía espacio para colocar un pequeño retrato en su interior y un grabado rúnico en la tapa. Esos objetos, la magia que contenían, habían sido la única fuente de consuelo y afecto para él, lo único que parecía calmar la nostalgia indefinida que le llenaba. El muchacho murmuró:

-Gracias…¿Ya no contiene…un trocito de ti, verdad?

Voldemort confirmó en silencio, tratando de sonreír y abrochó la cadena en el cuello del joven, que acarició con reverencia el metal contra su piel. Con un susurró el hombre admitió:

_-Me dado cuenta de que puedo ssobrevivir, pero no vivir plenamente ssin miss emocioness, Harry. Todo lo que hay en el relicario ahora ess un trasslador indetectable y un montón de proteccioness…SSe que no ess lo missmo, pero…_

Dejando atrás muchas de sus reservas, y con un murmullo ahogado Harry admitió bajando los ojos:

-Me hace sentir…seguro y reconfortado…Pero voy a echar de menos escribir en el diario…era casi como hablar con un amigo…

Alzándole la barbilla con la mano, y mirándole intensamente a los verdes ojos, el hombre de ojos rojos murmuró:

_-Puedess hablar conmigo de lo que quierass Harry. Tom...Tom ess una parte de mí…_

El muchacho guardó silencio y apartó la mirada. Y Voldemort suspiró de nuevo, dando unas palmaditas a Nagini con aire totalmente incomodo y molesto. La tensión creció en la habitación. Y el hombre finalmente rompió el silencio:

-Harry…como ya te dije, eres la persona más importante del mundo para mí…y no puedo permitir que nada te ocurra… Yo también tengo un trocito de tu alma…

Harry parpadeó y boqueó, incrédulo. Tragó saliva y murmuró entrecortadamente y con un gesto de incredulidad y traición:

-Tú…¿Cómo demonios has roto mi alma?!

Voldemort susurró:

-_Cuando destruiste a Quirrel…matar lastima el alma, un minúsculo trocito estaba casi desprendido y al poseerte… entonces tomé esa esquirla para llevarla conmigo. Ahora… incluso aunque han pasado años…nadie se preocupó de ayudarte a reparar el daño. Solo tuve que aprovechar esa herida…y desprender la porción ya dañada. Ese fragmento esta en mí interior, Harry…como tú tienes uno mío_.

Harry rumió la información, analizándose a si mismo, tratando de notar alguna diferencia. ¿Había notado que le faltaba un trocito de alma? Recordaba la dolorosa sensación de arrebatar una vida, como una puñalada. Suspiró y masculló amulado:

-¡Me hubiera gustado que me pidieras permiso antes! Es mi alma después de todo.

Marvolo alzó una ceja y murmuró imperiosamente, con un tono que no daba lugar a replicas, haciendo que Harry se quedara muy callado y quieto, mirándole:

-¿Y enfrentarme a una más que probable negativa? No lo creo. Además ¿Cómo demonios iba a explicártelo en mitad de todo aquello? Sigo siendo un mago oscuro, hare lo que sea preciso. Llevas una parte de mi alma contigo, y no puedo permitir que te ocurra nada Harry. Tu seguridad y supervivencia no son negociables. Todo lo demás, si…

El hombre se encogió de hombros y Harry recordó de nuevo sus palabras:_ "Eres la persona más importante de este mundo para mí…Solo quiero mantenerte a salvo, a mi lado y hacerte feliz"_. Era agradable pensar que significaba tanto para alguien…que no le veía simplemente como el Niño Que Vivió…que quería hacerle feliz…a él, a Harry. No entendía muy bien cómo iba lo de dividir el alma, la verdad; pero era claro que a Marvolo le había funcionado. Y eso suponía…que probablemente…funcionase con el también! Con cierta tozudez murmuró cruzando los brazos:

-Aun así…debiste decírmelo antes. Has hecho lo mismo que Dumbledore…ocultarme las cosas. ¡Y no me digas que es por mi propio bien!

Marvolo meditó las palabras del airado jovencito y tras un rato murmuró:

-Disculpa mi error o mi prisa, Harry. Sinceramente…no estaba en posición de discutir nada cuando traté de poseerte en primer curso, y ahora tampoco podía esperar. Necesitaba urgentemente estabilizar nuestras dos almas. Si algo te hubiese sucedido…necesitaba ese fragmento en mi poder …con él podía garantizar tu regreso. Te informaré de las decisiones que estime ineludibles de ahora en adelante. ¿Entiendo qué prefieres que aborde los demás temas como el de tus memorias?

Harry asintió y susurró sonando aun irritado:

-Puedo ser razonable…y decidir por mí mismo.

Carraspeando ligeramente, y con cara algo tensa, Marvolo murmuró:

-Bien. Por razones de seguridad…le pedí a Severus algo más que sanarte, Harry. Necesitaba que tu traza desapareciera…

Conjuró un espejo de mano y lo puso grácilmente frente al joven, susurrando:

-Ahora eres algo mayor…

Harry contempló boquiabierto su reflexión en el espejo y tras parpadear…se desmayó.


	6. Chapter 6

Avanzamos un poco más…aunque retrocedamos en el tiempo. Gracias por los REWs!

* * *

><p>AMNISTIA<p>

Sabiendo que dejaba atrás una escuela completamente desorganizada, llena de Aurores y miembros de la Orden en pleno ataque de pánico Severus se pertrecho… Había una posibilidad, por pequeña que fuera, una probabilidad de encontrar aun vivo…y sobre todo indemne y medianamente sano a Harry. Severus sabía que probablemente rescatarle sería lo último que hiciese en su labor como espía…Pero aun así, respondió al llamado, a sabiendas de tal vez iba derecho a su propia ejecución, todo por esa minúscula posibilidad…

Severus contuvo una exclamación de desconcierto. Voldemort siempre había sido vanidoso y cuidadoso con su apariencia…¿Qué le había sucedido para parecer…un cadáver con vida? Aunque probablemente, errar más de una década por ahí reducido a poco más que un espíritu era perjudicial para el aspecto de uno… Los sorprendentemente preocupados ojos color sangre de Voldemort se apartaron del febril adolescente y enfrentaron a Severus, sometiéndole a toda su hipnótica intensidad, y el descarriado y cada vez más confuso espía rápidamente hincó la rodilla bajando los ojos, murmurando entre dientes "Milord". Alzando la inexistente ceja, Voldemort murmuró cortante:

-Ahórrate las reverencias Severus.

Ignorando y cortando radicalmente las apresuradas escusas, el Lord masculló haciendo helarse de aprensión la sangre de Severus:

-Sobre todo porque hace mucho que no son sinceras. Como ves, el tiempo apremia. ¿Quieres que el muchacho viva? Yo también. Y en estos momentos, eres la única ayuda médica disponible, Severus.

Voldemort vio rehacerse a Severus, que avanzó con prudente cautela hacia la cama. Harry deliraba y Nagini –almohada viva- siseó abriendo las fauces:

_-Está preocupado…¿Ayudará a la cría?_

Sabiendo que no solo su vida, sino al parecer también la de Potter aunque por diferentes razones, pendían de un hilo; tragando saliva y sacando coraje de algún lugar recóndito de su corazón, el hombre murmuró, procurando mantener un tono respetuoso:

-¿Qué le ocurre…Milord?

Sin detenerse ni apartar la mirada del chico, cambiándole el paño húmedo de la frente, Voldemort susurró:

-Envenenamiento por secreciones y veneno de acromántula…le he dado un bezoar, pero necesita el antiveneno especifico…ha estado mucho tiempo literalmente bañado en el veneno. Además tiene roto el tobillo de la pierna derecha y múltiples magulladuras y contusiones. Le he dado un regenerador de sangre, y he limpiado las heridas con tintura desinfectante y las he vendado. No me he atrevido a cerrarlas con ditanny por temor a sellar el veneno dentro.

Severus asintió –la ausencia de las habituales maldiciones en el sumario le ponía alas a su esperanza- y muy despacio, ostensiblemente, sacó su varita. No se saca la varita por sorpresa en presencia de un Lord Oscuro. Voldemort le escrutó y siseó:

-_Nagini…quítate de ahí_.

Con evidente desagrado, la serpiente se apartó sin dejar de mirar fijamente al intruso y Severus, por fin pudo hacer un completo diagnóstico general. Para su desmayo el pergamino comenzó a arremangarse en el suelo -¿Cómo demonios podía el historial de un chiquillo de 14 años ocupar tanto?!- y Severus sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda cuando Voldemort rompió el tenso silencio:

-Mientras esperas, ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacerse para combatir el veneno? ¿O acaso la escuela no estaba preparada para la eventualidad de que alguna de las "mascotas" que correteaban por ese laberinto fuesen demasiado "efusivas" con los campeones? ¿Y qué demonios son los escregutos de cola explosiva?

Severus no respondió y decidió voluntariamente no hacerse más preguntas. O pensar en la fuente de esa información. Necesitaba mantener la mente fría y centrarse en la tarea entre manos. Sacó su juego de pociones, seleccionó el antídoto necesario que había elaborado en cuanto supo que las acromántulas iban a estar involucradas y lo tendió murmurando:

-Necesitará tres cucharadas soperas cada cuatro horas, al menos durante tres días…quizás una semana, según como reaccione su organismo y la cantidad de veneno remanente.

Para su sorpresa, en vez de ordenarle que lo administrara, el mismo Lord Voldemort, con una delicadeza que nunca le había visto para con otro ser humano logró que Potter, pese a su casi inconsciente estado, tomara la primera dosis…

Severus se sintió algo más tranquilo por la suerte del muchacho; juicioso y sabedor de que tenía sobre la cabeza la proverbial espada de Damocles, lista para fulminarle si se pasaba solo un pelo de la raya; ignoró conscientemente la forma en que el Lord Oscuro comenzó a refrescar con un paño húmedo la cetrina, sudorosa piel del adolescente. Apartó los ojos y se centró en el pergamino de diagnóstico, eludiendo pensar en la reverencia con que los largos y pálidos dedos deslizaban el paño por el pecho adolescente. La longitud del pergamino era…obscenamente larga, como…como si perteneciera a un maduro auror con muchos años de servicio activo… Severus gruñó y se llevó las manos a la cara en un inusual gesto de frustración.

Aun suplicando y abrigando la secreta esperanza de que todo aquello no fuesen más que minucias o lesiones derivadas del especial entrenamiento privado, Severus se inclinó para recoger la punta del -enorme y plegado cual acordeón- pergamino y murmuró un hechizo para resaltar cualquier problema de salud aun sin resolver o mal tratado. El pergamino se llenó de líneas resaltadas en amarillo, tantas, que Severus parpadeó dos veces para estar seguro de que lo que sus ojos veían era cierto. Apretó los dientes y sus manos apretaron tanto el pergamino que este crujió.

Todo ese tiempo…Albus había jurado y perjurado que Potter…que Harry estaba perfectamente seguro con sus tíos, que eran una encantadora y comprensiva familia… ¡Maldita Petunia!…Tenía que haberlo sospechado… Furioso, agitó de nuevo la varita, murmurando un nuevo hechizo para duplicar el enorme historial. Sobre el duplicado, efectuó una nueva clasificación, esta vez, añadiendo una codificación de colores para clasificar las dolencias o lesiones según su gravedad o urgencia. Aun así, tras revisar los montoncitos de colores resultantes, y gruñendo de desesperación, tuvo que hacer un nuevo duplicado y hacer una nueva clasificación por órganos y sistemas.

Huesos…nunca había visto tantos huesos rotos, magullados o astillados en un niño…Cicatrices, su vista era abismal…sufría los efectos de un malnutrición crónica en la infancia, una falta de nutrientes que había reducido su estatura potencial y masa muscular, además de hacer más frágiles de lo normal sus huesos. Su sistema digestivo estaba resentido…una ulcera de estomago era el pronóstico para la edad adulta…si es que llegaba a ella. ¡Suerte que tenía un corazón fuerte como el de un caballo! Por el rabillo del ojo vio un destello de acero seguido de un siseó y volvió la mirada…para enterrarla de inmediato en el pergamino. ¡El no había visto como el Lord le afeitaba entre los…el…####! ¡No! ¡Eso no había sucedido!

Con el rostro encendido, Severus tragó saliva y tras dudar un poquito, pescó una ampollita de un tranquilizante muy suave de entre sus pociones y se lo tragó de una sola vez. Fuese lo que fuese que el Lord Oscuro estaba murmurando en parsel, no sonaba amenazante…nada más lejos de eso. Queriendo pero al tiempo temiendo interrumpir, el pocionista se afanó en encontrar una línea de acción, pensando en cómo ayudar en cuanto el veneno estuviese fuera del desmejorado adolescente. Lo primero era reforzar el debilitado sistema inmunitario…que aun estaría peor tras librarse del veneno…Ni una vacuna…¿Cómo podía ser que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta nunca? ¿Qué había pasado con los chequeos rutinarios que se hacían a todos los estudiantes? Harry podía haber muerto o resultado severamente afectado por multitud de enfermedades infantiles comunes…eso por no hablar de la gripe mágica, la fiebre del fénix o la viruela de dragón…Comenzó a escribir rápidamente notas en un pergamino, calculando interacciones, dosis y pociones, planificando un régimen estricto pero que debía ser tolerable…

En la cama, Nagini que estaba de nuevo enroscada cual extraña mecedora en torno al chico, agitó la lengua y siseó:

_-El hombre que huele a hierbas…está rabioso…pero no contra nosotros o el pequeñín…le preocupa mucho…ahora huele a protectividad…como una osa cargando contra el que molesta a sus oseznos…_

Voldemort dedicó una mirada de reojo al pocionista y contempló como escribía furiosamente, la pluma volando sobre el pergamino. Apartó un mechón pegajoso de pelo de la frente de Harry y murmuró:

_-Severus es muy protector para con sus alumnos…es de suponer que eso sea aun más acentuado para con alguien que le importa personalmente…La madre del chico era muy querida para él…No creo que sea un peligro para el muchacho… pero aun así… vigílalo…_

_N_agini enroscó posesivamente la cola en torno a los tobillos de Harry y agito la lengua, evaluando el olor del hombre en la distancia. Tras un rato, en que Voldemort tuvo tiempo de volver a vestir manualmente al prácticamente inconsciente muchacho, y cuando Severus cobró valor suficiente para osar interrumpir su intensa contemplación del muchacho, se acercó, pergamino en mano. Alzando la mirada para encontrar los extraños ojos rojos, Severus murmuró:

-Milord…creo que tengo un boceto del tratamiento…puede que haya que ir ajustándolo conforme avancemos, porque francamente…nunca había visto nada igual, no en alguien tan joven. ¿Hay algún laboratorio de pociones? Necesitaré elaborar algunas…

Los rojos ojos se clavaron en los suyos y tomando una arriesgada decisión, Severus bajó por completo sus barreras de oclumencia, dejando descubiertos sus pensamientos y memorias. El hombre le miró largo rato, frunciendo algo el ceño, y tras un rato, murmuró:

-Intente cumplir lo prometido, Severus…por tres veces le dije que se apartara…

-Y ella no lo hizo…esa era Lily…

Musitó muy bajito Severus, que inclinó la cabeza, ignorando la punzada de dolor y murmuró casi suplicante:

-Por favor, Milord…

No hacía falta que dijera que estaba horriblemente angustiado por el destino de Harry, eso era evidente en sus memorias… Voldemort le puso una mano, pálida, seca y extremadamente delgada en el hombro y susurró:

-Severus…no voy a dejarlo ir pero…tampoco le voy a hacer ningún daño. Me ocupare personalmente de que este protegido, de que no le falte nunca nada, de educarle y hacerle feliz…siempre a mi lado.

Severus reconoció que eso sonaba algo…inaudito. Voldemort había tenido amantes, si…pero ninguno de ellos hombre o mujer, habían durado más que unas pocas noches, a veces, incluso menos…Nunca nadie que llegara a ocupar un lugar en su corazón. Sus ojos oscuros reflejaron su sorpresa. El espía inclinó de nuevo la cabeza y murmuró cauto:

-Como digáis Milord.

Tal vez Harry protestase al conocer su destino, pero el Lord siempre había sido un buen amante…y era una suerte infinitamente mejor que morir. Ya se encargaría el de hacerle ver las ventajas de la situación…Si el Lord tenía tal interés, sin duda procuraría que Harry estuviese bien cuidado…Alzó los ojos y preguntó con cierta curiosidad:

-Milord…¿Podría haceros un examen? Vuestro juicio y raciocinio parecen inmejorables pero por el contrario el aspecto…no es muy saludable…

Tras un segundo de shock, Voldemort rió – una risa seca y rasposa, pero risa- y masculló:

-¡Oh Severus! ¡No sabes cuánto había echado de menos tus palabras!

Completamente asombrado, pero notando una cierta extraña satisfacción, Severus murmuró:

-Siempre es agradable ser de utilidad, Milord.

Voldemort desvió los ojos al chico y después miró a Severus:

-Y a mí me complace mucho tener de nuevo tu lealtad, Severus. No volveré a tolerar una duplicidad como esa.

Severus aceptó la amenaza con serenidad, se irguió y murmuró con firmeza:

-Hice un Juramento Inquebrantable de proteger al hijo de Lily hasta el extremo de mi habilidad. Es evidente que Dumbledore me ocultó deliberada y malintencionadamente la situación domestica de Harry, mintiendo acerca de su educación y su vida. Creo sinceramente que el muchacho está más seguro con vos, Milord.

Voldemort asintió –era una fortuna que la promesa solo le atase al bienestar del chico y no a los objetivos de la Orden- y murmuró con cierta ironía:

-Entonces…¿He de pensar que recibirías de buen grado una invitación a instalarte de forma permanente aquí?

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Voldemort añadió, con una mirada ciertamente inquietante:

-Severus…Harry necesitara sus cosas…todas sus cosas, incluida su lechuza…¿Podrás ocuparte de conseguirlas y dejar un falso baúl en su lugar? Dumbledore no puede tener en su poder nada que le haya pertenecido, ni una pluma, pedazo de pergamino o un calcetín, está claro?

Severus conocía el aspecto de esa mirada: detrás de esa petición…había un plan, uno que no le iba a gustar a Dumbledore...

-Y eso incluye hacer una pequeña visita a Gringotts…¿Puedes creer que Harry no sabe nada del dinero o títulos de sus padres? Me pregunto en que estaba pensando Dumbledore…

Sevedrus esbozó una pequeña reverencia y sonrió como la zorra que planea desvalijar el gallinero.

-Será un placer Milord, todo un placer…al igual que ocuparme de vuestra salud, Milord.

Voldemort rió entre dientes, y murmuró:

-Adelante, Severus…adelante…


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno...realmente el Albus del CANON no es tan "blanco" como su nombre indica. A ver, ¿Quien deja a un bebé con personas no solo incapaces de cuidar adecuadamente de él -ejem, muggles - sino ademas con prejuicios sobre su mera existencia? Se me ocurren mejores maneras de asegurar el bienestar de un niño...  
>¿Porque enviar a Sirius a Azkaban, sin juicio y tirar la llave? ¿Donde estaba Remus? ¿Porque aprovecharse del dolor de un amor no correspondido para obtener un diligente espía?<p>

El retorno de Harry de la muerte...no tenía manera de saber que iba a suceder al enfrentar en duelo mortal a Voldy con su último Horrocrux. El desenlace lógico era la muerte para ambos...

Todo, por una profecía...

«El único con poder para derrotar(NA: triunfar sobre , no matar ) al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... , Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes...Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce...Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida...El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes...»

Albus Dumbledore estaba determinado a deshacerse de Voldemort...a costa de lo que fuese. Todo por el bien mayor. Incluso de las vidas de los demás y sobre todo, a costa de la vida de Harry.

7) SLYTHERIN CASTLE

Sirius Black tironeó de nuevo de la manga de su túnica. Una túnica que había sido de su padre, con el escudo familiar bordado sobre la oscura tela de un gris marengo tan oscuro que podía fácilmente ser tomada por negra: dos galgos rampantes apoyados a los lados del escudo, el cuerpo del escudo en negro dividido en tres campos por un grueso chevrón en plata (banda en forma de compas) una estrella en cada parte superior y una espada con la punta hacia arriba en la parte inferior, todo ellos en plata. Bajo el escudo un ngalon en plata con letras en negro con el lema familiar: Toujours pur ("siempre puro"). (N.A. podéis consultar el aspecto del escudo en Se removió incomodo y se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no abrir la boca. Había acabado llevando una túnica semiformal, en mezcla de seda y algodón de aspecto satinado con discretos bordados decorativos en hilo de seda brillante negro, pequeñas runas diseñadas para ofrecer al portador de las ropas cierta medida de protección frente a hechizos comunes. Cortesía de la paranoia de su padre, Orión Black. Como se sentía incómodo llevando la larga túnica cerrada, Severus le hizo ponerse un chaleco sobre la camisa de un apagado y oscuro burdeos. Y él había elegido uno en cuero de dragón, Hébrido negro concretamente. Tras mucho protestar, había logrado que el puntilloso pocionista le dejara llevar sus propios pantalones de cuero de motorista, y sus altas botas negras de hebillas. Como el propio Severus había reconocido…quedaban inexplicablemente bien.

Se contempló en el espejo: sus ojos grises, llenos de sombras y enmarcados por imposibles de disimular ojeras, le devolvieron la mirada. El negro cabello de gruesos y abiertos bucles estaba reluciente, bien cortado y peinado, descansando levemente sobre sus hombros. Su cara, bien afeitada, con la excepción de su bigote y su pequeña barba tipo española. Pese a todo, había más vida en su rostro del que había visto en mucho tiempo… y esa chispa la había puesto ahí la persona más inesperada: Severus Snape.

Remus estaba sentado en su cama, aparentemente más relajado. Los últimos tiempos habían sido muy duros para él también…Remus tenía mucho mejor aspecto, bien afeitado y su bigote casi cobrizo bien recortado. Las ropas…le sentaban bien. Una camisa azul cobalto algo grisáceo, pantalones grises informales y una túnica negra de un solo botón. Unas botas de caña corta completaban el atuendo. Remus no parecía incomodo por llevar ropas pertenecientes a Regulus… o al menos no lo aparentaba. Sirius tragó saliva. No tenían otro remedio…era una estricta necesidad.

Severus carraspeó, apoyado en la jamba de la puerta y murmuró:

-Deberíamos marcharnos ya…

Silenciosos y desilusionados, los tres hombres abandonaron la casa por la ventana del ático: Sirius a lomos de Buckbeak, Remus y Severus en sendas escobas. Volaron hasta un rincón casi desierto a esas intempestivas horas, un pequeño parquecito infantil cerca de King´s Cross y allí, Sirius mandó de regreso a casa al aun desilusionado hipogrifo. Aparecieron de un salto hasta Glasgow y con las capuchas de las negras y sin marcas capas bien caladas, alcanzaron una calle con locales de dudosa reputación, y entraron en uno para usar la red Flu. Emergieron en Dublin, en un tugurio igualmente ambiguo, y tras pagarse una ronda de chupitos de whiskey de fuego –que fueron desvanecidos discretamente- salieron a las frías y húmedas calles para encontrar un rincón discreto. En un callejón, entre dos viejos almacenes abandonados, Severus extendió la mano. Los otros dos la apresaron entre las suyas…y desaparecieron, arrastrados por el traslador.

Remus olfateó, aun algo encorvado, flexionadas las rodillas en una pose cautelosa. Elfos…y poco más. Hacía tiempo desde que alguien diferente de Severus hoyase aquel sitio… ni el más ligero residuo le dijo que cierta rata traidora hubiese estado también por aquellos lares. Se irguió poco a poco, la mano con la varita presta. A su lado Sirius contemplaba la arquitectura del lugar, tratando de averiguar dónde estaban. Las paredes de piedra desnuda sugerían alguna clase de fortaleza. Severus les dejó hacer, sabiendo que en pocos momentos un elfo vendría a buscarlos…

Severus avanzó abriendo la marcha tras el diligente elfo, por un largo corredor apenas iluminado, sin puertas ni ventanas, solo interminables paredes de piedra. Detrás, comprensiblemente nerviosos, Sirius y Remus, hombro con hombro, espiando las sombras en cada giro del corredor. Tras llegar a una antecámara con dos puertas, el elfo les condujo por un nuevo corredor, esta vez con la ocasional puerta o cruce. Se detuvo ante una gran puerta doble, llamó con el gran aldabón en forma de serpiente y desapareció.

Entraron a un salón, casi vacío e iluminado por dos grandes chimeneas y varias antorchas. En la pared del fondo, un enorme tapiz con el escudo de Slytherin. Sentado relativamente cerca, sobre una tarima recubierta de pieles y en una silla de intrincado diseño; que parecía estar formada enteramente por serpientes entrelazadas, con la excepción del cojín; un hombre, completamente vestido de negro. Se acercaron lentamente, y Severus hizo una reverencia, inclinándose por la cintura. Con solo un par de segundos de diferencia, los otros dos le imitaron. El hombre sentado en tenía unos treinta y pocos años, y pese a estar negligentemente sentado parecía alto e irradiaba…poder. Cabello color azabache largo y bien cuidado caía sobre sus hombros, casi como una versión en negativo de la melena de Lucius Malfoy. Su rostro era de complexión pálida y estaba por completo desprovisto de vello facial, rigurosamente afeitado. Su aspecto era elegante, con un rostro de forma casi rectangular en su parte alta, mas ovalado en la barbilla, todo suavemente enmarcado por el pelo. Los labios dibujaban una suave línea, ni finos ni gruesos, y eran tersos y rosados. Pero el rasgo más llamativo de sus facciones eran los ojos de un extraño violeta rojizo…un color increíblemente hipnótico, resaltado por las espesas y negras pestañas.

Remus aspiró su olor, notando mezclado en el aroma masculino y rotundo -una sensual mezcla de cedro, vainilla y ámbar, aligerada por un toque de bergamota- residuos del más fresco olor de su cachorro…Lunático gimió en el fondo de su consciencia, urgiéndole a postrarse en sumisión en el suelo ante el que estaba en posesión del cachorro…o a atacarle…Sus ojos relampaguearon, el lobo más activo e integrado con él, prestándole atención a sonidos y olores. Los ojos violetas le miraron, centelleando hacia un color mucho más rojo, un burdeos levemente azulado y tras un segundo de pausa, Remus bajó prudentemente la mirada. No, no se desafía a un Alpha en su propio territorio…

Los ojos rodaron hacia Severus y el hombre habló por primera vez, alzando levemente una ceja:

-Severus…no había esperado tu regreso hasta más tarde…y desde luego no en semejante compañía…

Severus inclino un poco la cabeza y murmuró alzando la mirada hacia el Lord Oscuro:

-Milord…como ya os dije, me parecía lo más acertado informar al padrino y…padrino honorario de la realidad. Tenía una acertada corazonada sobre su reacción….

Los ojos violetas miraron fijamente a los casi negros y durante unos segundos, Marvolo contempló la emocional respuesta de los dos hombres que acompañaban a Severus ante la revelación de su antiguo compañero de escuela. La mirada se calmó, volviéndose más azul, casi añil, hasta que solo un leve reflejo rojizo permaneció en ellos, dándoles un irreal tono. Remus contempló discretamente como Severus mantenía la mirada del otro Alpha y Lunático infló el pecho. "Poderoso…orgulloso" susurró en su mente el lobo castaño grisáceo, completamente satisfecho de haber sido reclamado por el Alpha. "Bueno para el cachorro".

Marvolo sonrió levemente, desviando los ojos hacia el actual Lord Black y enfrentó sus grises ojos. Sirius mantuvo su mirada, sin desafío, inclinando apenas la cabeza sin apartar los ojos. La sonrisa del Lord, sencillamente vestido en una túnica de algodón y con un antiguo anillo con una piedra negra en la mano, se ensanchó un poco y murmuró:

-Acércate, Lord Black.

Sirius obedeció la orden y caminó hasta el borde del estrado. Marvolo le tendió una mano, en un gesto ambiguo y con cierta reluctancia, Sirius subió los tres escalones e hincó una rodilla ante él. Marvolo sonrió abiertamente, su mano de elegantes y largos dedos como los de un pianista, rozando apenas los bucles negros del exauror.

-¿Sabes lo que tengo que hacer?

El susurró había sido suave, espeso…casi como una caricia y Sirius asintió, con la garganta cerrada. Poniendo ambas manos en sus mejillas, Marvolo murmuró:

-No te resistas…o será peor…

Y entró en su mente, con más gentileza de la que Sirius hubiera esperado. Sirius exhaló por la nariz, temblando levemente, el instinto de defenderse ante la intrusión difícil de contener. Sin duda su visita era…incomoda, pero no abiertamente dolorosa. Pero la búsqueda se hizo más profunda y empezó a llegar a ciertas memorias que Sirius no quería ni siquiera volver a tocar. Cosas que estaban enterradas hondo, muy hondo…Empezó a luchar, resistiéndose…pero Marvolo era demasiado fuerte y él estaba demasiado afectado. Cuando el Lord soltó finalmente el agarre en su mente, continuó mirando los grandes grises ojos de Sirius, ahora llenos de lágrimas contenidas. El hombre suspiró, las manos sujetando el rostro del desolado aristócrata y murmuró, tan bajito que ni el excepcional oído de Remus fue capaz de escucharle:

-¿Lo sabía?

Sirius denegó.

-Y Harry es…

-Lo único que me queda…

Admitió Sirius. Respirando un poco, añadió en voz baja pero con cierta pasión en la voz:

-…Harry…debió haber sido mío!

Marvolo le miró un instante y murmuró, antes de dejar ir sus mejillas.

-Lamento lo de tu hermano, Sirius. Te prometo que no fue cosa mía. 

Tras un jadeo de dolor y dejando rodar las imparables lágrimas, Sirius bajó del estrado y se situó junto a Severus, negándose a asumir que estaba llorando. El Lord giró los ojos a Remus y el castaño avanzo con la mirada cuidadosamente baja hasta él. Los ojos de Severus le siguieron, y Lunático se sentó en el suelo. Marvolo le cogió la barbilla y murmuró con tono inquisitivo:

-¿Y qué voy a hacer contigo? No puedo entrar en tu mente…y el veritaserum solo funciona hasta un punto con vosotros…

Remus respiró profundamente, oliendo el aroma de Harry que aun quedaba enredado en el hombre –una mezcla de hierbas aromáticas, enriquecido por cedro y ámbar-, deseando que su corazón dejase de martillearle en las sienes y murmuró, Lunático casi en posesión de su mente:

-Harry es mi cachorro…

-¿Y cómo es eso?

-Cachorro…todos en la manada lo protegen…

Que el supiera, Remus era un lobo solitario. Marvolo contempló los ambarinos ojos de Remus, su casi hipnotizado estado y murmuró con suavidad:

-¿Y quiénes son tu manada? ¿Quién protege al cachorro?

Los ojos de Remus fulguraron, y enseñó por un instante en una mueca los dientes, lamiéndose los labios después. Murmuró casi sin aliento el nombre de Sirius, desviando los ojos con una sonrisa hacia este y añadió girando la cabeza un poco más:

- Severus…Alpha….

El Lord alzó una ceja ante el minúsculo gesto de sorpresa de Severus y la boquiabierta expresión de Sirius…Mmh…Un suceso reciente entonces, puesto que ninguno de los dos lo sabía…

-¿Severus?

-No tenía ni idea Milord…pero me gustaría encargarme de él…Remus no sobreviviría con los otros, Milord. Puede ser mucho más útil…aquí. 

El tono de Severus sugería que había una cierta conexión, quizás surgida del interés común en el muchacho. Marvolo meditó un instante y tras un segundo murmuró:

-Lupín no puede ser marcado, y con Black tampoco sería lo más conveniente en las actuales circunstancias…quiero que los dos lleven un objeto que simbolice esta nueva alianza…un objeto que no podréis quitaros y que os dará acceso a la sala de trasladores.

Contempló al último miembro varón de la familia Black y añadió:

-Tu anillo servirá.

Sirius ascendió de nuevo los escalones, se arrodilló y ofreció la mano. Remus murmuró:

-No tengo ninguno…ninguna joya tampoco…

Severus avanzó sacando de sus bolsillos un delgado y frágil hilo de oro. Con un murmullo lo redujo de tamaño y lo convirtió en un aro para piercing y tras una mirada tanto a Marvolo como Remus, murmuró otro hechizo y lo colocó en el recién perforado orificio en la parte superior del cartílago de la oreja derecha.

Marvolo aplicó en parsel hechizo tras hechizo a las dos joyas y tras un rato de trabajo murmuro:

-Ya está. Severus, alójales en tu torre. Descansad un poco…creo que dentro de un rato tenemos que darle una sorpresa de cumpleaños a cierto ojiverde… 

Marvolo desapareció por una puerta oculta al fondo y Sirius se rascó la cabeza:

-¡¿Y ya está?!

Severus le dio una palmada en el hombro y murmuró:

-Agradece que ha recobrado el juicio y que sois importantes para Harry, Sirius. Vamos…aun podemos dormir unas horas…

Remus comenzó a caminar, siguiendo los pasos de Severus y murmuró:

-¿No podemos pasar a verle? Sin despertarle ni nada, solo un momentito nada más…

Severus se detuvo, se giró y les miró a ambos con seriedad. Tras un instante murmuró firmemente:

-No.

Remus suspiró resignado. Sirius hizo morritos y añadió conspiratoriamente:

-Vamos, Severus…solo un vistazo rápido…nadie va a enterarse…

Severus alzó una ceja y murmuró irónico:

-¿Seguro Black?

El animago asintió, ensanchando la sonrisa. Remus reprimió un estremecimiento ante la intensa mirada de Severus.

-No. El Lord ha sido claro… No me arriesgaré a perturbar su descanso o su intimidad…

Severus se dio la vuelta y continuó caminando hacia la puerta, mientras Sirius miraba a Remus en busca de apoyo y finalmente exclamaba con agitación:

-Pero…¡A Harry no le importará!¡Y yo quiero verle ahora!

Severus se detuvo de nuevo, suspiró, y se dio la vuelta muy lentamente. Con toda la determinación del mundo masculló:

-**No**. No puedes.

Tras una leve pausa añadió más bajito:

-Por muy padrino que seas, el Lord te freiría si lo intentaras

-Pero…¿Por qué?

Sirius parecía un niño al que negasen la tercera taza de chocolate antes de ir a la cama: los brazos cruzados ante el pecho, los labios fruncidos en un morrito y los ojos suplicantes. Severus inspiró, expiró y pareció hacer un esfuerzo por calmarse ante la infantil tozudez del otro y su acento demandante e impaciente. Con tono helado murmuró:

-Nadie entra en los aposentos del Lord, no sin ser invitado.

Y siguió caminando seguido de un perplejo Remus, dejando a un pensativo Sirius detrás, aun rumiando la seca negativa. Los ojos grises parecieron enfurruñarse, y de repente se dilataron en un gesto de asombro y alarma.

-¡Hey!

Saltó hacia delante, a la carrera cuando los otros dos ya casi alcanzaban las puertas y gritó:

-¡Snape! ¡Dime que Harry no está durmiendo con Voldemort!

(NA: no me matéis , por favor!)


	8. Chapter 8

Alguien mencionó que su 2 año debió haber sido interesante, no?

* * *

><p>SOÑANDO<p>

* * *

><p>Tras el shock ante su reflejo, el cuerpo de Harry tomó las riendas, puenteando a su mente racional y le hizo perder muy indignamente la consciencia. Estaba confortable, bien alimentado y seguro…pasó del desmayo al sueño profundo…el descanso le vendría bien para asimilar mejor. Sin la enorme presión y los miedos de la mente consciente, el subconsciente empezó a procesar en libertad todo lo sucedido. Recuerdos y emociones comenzaron a mezclarse y aflorar… y después de un tiempo, Harry comenzó a soñar… Soñó con los últimos días de convalecencia de su amiga Hemione, convertida en un gato y en como encontró su apreciado diario… y a Tom…<p>

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó un flacucho y eternamente despeinado Harry, señalando con curiosidad algo brillante que asomaba por debajo del almohadón de la cama del hospital, sus enormes y recompuestas gafas precariamente sujetas en el puente de su nariz.

—Nada, una tarjeta de buenos deseos…

Dijo Hermione abochornada y tratando de ocultarla, pero Ron la atrapó y leyó en voz alta la melosa y rimbombante tarjeta:

"A la señorita Granger deseándole que se recupere muy pronto, de su preocupado profesor Gilderoy Lockhart, Caballero de tercera clase de la Orden de Merlín, Miembro Honorario de la Liga para la Defensa Contra las Fuerzas Oscuras y cinco veces ganador del Premio a la Sonrisa más Encantadora, otorgado por la revista «Corazón de Bruja»".

—¿Duermes con esto debajo de la almohada?

Masculló Ron con tono asqueado, sosteniendo la cartulina entre los dedos como si fuese a morderle. Hermione se la arrebató…y se ahorró la respuesta porque la enfermera llegó oportunamente con sus medicinas y les echó de la enfermería.

—¿A que Lockhart es el tío más pelota que has conocido en tu vida?

Murmuró Ron.

Harry oía ausente la cháchara del pelirrojo, cavilando a regañadientes sobre la montaña de deberes que Snape les había puesto mientras se dirigían de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor. Escuchó la voz de Filch en piso superior y se apresuraron a subir el tramo de escaleras para esconderse y espiar lo que sucedía. El conserje protestaba y relataba, y se marchó dando un airado portazo. Se asomaron y vieron que estaban en el mismo lugar donde la Señora Norris había sido petrificada…una pequeña inundación se extendía por el corredor, surgiendo de la puerta del baño de Myrtle la Llorona, que por cierto, lloriqueaba más que nunca.

Harry se asomó a ver qué pasaba, vadeando y sujetándose las túnicas y encontraron al estresado fantasma de la adolescente berreando e hipando en su retrete. Tras un corto y absurdo dialogo, y pese a las advertencias de Ron, Harry recobró el empapado libro que parecía haber sido arrojado al retrete…y causado en parte la inundación, al provocar a la sensitiva y hormonal fantasma..

Harry comprobó que era un viejo diario. Al abrir la tapa puedo leer «T.M. Ryddle». Ron comentó pensativo que el tal Ryddle había ganado un premio por Servicios Especiales al Colegio que estaba en la sala de trofeos. Ojeó las húmedas páginas… en blanco.

—No llegó a escribir nada…

Murmuró Harry intensamente desilusionado. No sabía porque, pero el pequeño diario le producía una sensación…familiar, casi reconfortante…Le hubiera gustado mucho encontrar algo escrito… Ignorando el desafío de Ron a su puntería, Harry se guardó el diario en el bolsillo.

Durante días, Harry ojeó una y otra vez el pequeño diario, contemplando sus páginas vacías como si contuviesen la más maravillosa historia…o la respuesta a todas sus preguntas. T.M. Ryddle…el nombre evocaba una familiaridad extraña. Desconcertante porque le parecía familiar, como si fuera el nombre de alguien que había conocido desde su infancia…Imposible porque Harry no tenía amigos fuera de Hogwarts…el matón de su primo se había asegurado concienzudamente de eso…

La placa de oro bruñido de Ryddle no fue todo lo que encontró en la Sala de Trofeos. Su nombre estaba en una vieja Medalla al Mérito y en una lista de antiguos alumnos que habían recibido el Premio Anual. Pero por supuesto, todo el mundo estaba preocupado por lo ocurrido…no por un viejo diario rescatado de un retrete habitado por un fantasma. Justin había escapado milagrosamente, estaba revisando jugadas de Quiddittch con unos viejos binoculares recordadores, predecesores de los modernos omniculares y no había llegado ver nada… Fuese lo que fuese… además de petrificar a Nick, se había cargado el mecanismo…Pero como de momento las únicas víctimas eran la Sra. Norris y Nick Casi Decapitado…el pánico no había cundido. En la escuela la gente estaba más animada. La suerte de una vieja gata arisca y un fantasma no pesaba mucho en el ánimo del mundo mágico…Y Harry continuó llevando el diario en un bolsillo de su túnica, cuidadosamente oculto bajo un hechizo de disfraz como si fuese una inocente libreta de notas de bolsillo y protegido por un encantamiento antirrobo que chillaría estridentemente si alguien que no fuera él intentaba tocarlo. Una ligera paranoia le llevó a defender lo que consideraba suyo con celo.

Tras el incidente con Malfoy y la tinta derramada, Harry había descubierto por fin el misterio del diario. Pese a su apariencia humilde y muggle…¡Era realmente mágico! En pocos días, Tom Ryddle -o más precisamente las memorias que este había dejado en el diario, pero Harry no estaba para tales distinciones- se había convertido en el confidente y amigo que siempre había necesitado, siempre dispuesto a escuchar y a darle consejo sin ser pedante ni agobiante. El ambiente de la escuela se relajó. Quien quiera que abriera la cámara – muchos dudaban de que realmente hubiese sido eso lo sucedido, apostando más por una broma pesada salida de madre - no volvió a hacerlo… o se acobardó o decidió que ya había creado suficiente sobresalto.

Harry sufrió un muy desagradable sobresalto al encontrar todas sus posesiones revueltas. Que los libros de Lockhart hubiesen perdido un par de hojas o dos docenas no le preocupaba mucho –eran pura basura- pero sus otros libros eran buenos, adiós a su reserva de tinta y pergamino, no tenía otra capa…y nadie tenía que ver el pésimo estado de su ropa interior, gracias!. El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho cuando pensó que el ladrón podía haberse llevado la capa de su padre, su álbum de fotos o su diario…y pasó del susto a la ira cuando revisó con ojos rápidos en busca de las inconfundibles y usadas tapas negras. Neville tenía cara de pánico, sus compañeros de cuarto parecían igual de sorprendidos que Ron…que sujetaba con dos dedos una túnica con los bolsillos y el forro desgarrados…

Lívido, ignorando a Neville que recogía las sábanas y murmuraba que debían hacer la cama, Harry revisó apresuradamente la caja de zapatos donde guardaba la capa de invisibilidad y la cogió bajo el brazo, gritó que no tocaran nada y corrió escaleras abajo. Salió a escape por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, ignorando a una sorprendida Hermione. Ron la puso al corriente y los dos se quedaron perplejos.

Harry corrió por los corredores hasta la puerta de su jefa de casa y aporreó con fuerza la puerta. En unos momentos, una malhumorada Minerva McGonagall abrió la puerta y exclamó:

-¡Cielo santo! ¿Qué modales son esos?

Se percató de la agitación del muchacho que estaba sin aliento y añadió:

-¡Ya puede ser algo realmente urgente, Potter!

-Me han robado, Profesora.

La mirada severa de la mujer se endureció detrás de sus gafas de montura cuadrada –hasta su moño pareció tensarse- y exclamó con tono de reproche:

-¡Potter! ¿Me molesta para gastarme una broma de mal gusto?

-No es una broma. Falta mi diario, el álbum de fotos de mis padres, y han roto muchas de mis cosas Profesora. ¡Mis túnicas, la capa, mis libros!

-¿Estás seguro Harry?

El adolescente asintió, aun algo corto de resuello y Minerva cuadró los hombros. Le indicó la puerta y con cierta trepidación, Harry entró en el despacho. La profesora se inclinó en el fuego y tras una breve conversación, sacó la cabeza de la chimenea. Tras insistir en que Harry tomase un zumo o una taza de té con unas gotas de poción calmante, emprendieron el regreso a la Torre de Griffindor.

Frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda les esperaba Dumbledore que interrogaba con aire preocupado al exuberante retrato. En la sala común todo eran rumores y murmullos y los dos profesores escoltaron a Harry hasta su dormitorio. Salvo un par de cosas todo estaba igual y Minerva reprimió una exclamación. Las hojas sueltas de los libros se habían desparramado con el paso de los otros inquilinos, la tinta derramada había calado aun mas las resmas destripadas de pergaminos…las dos túnicas y la capa rotas y con los forros arrancados destacaban colocadas sobre el revoltillo de pequeños objetos desparramados sobre el colchón destripado.

Harry contempló la destrucción de sus escasas posesiones personales y apretó los puños hasta casi hacerse sangre. Las fotos de sus padres eran irremplazables. Al menos aun tenía la capa… Albus parpadeó y murmuró muy apesadumbrado dándole una palmadita en el hombro:

-¡Cuánto lo siento Harry!

Tras un suspiro murmuró:

-Minerva…creo que lo mejor será que Harry pase la noche en la enfermería…

-Voy a tener unas palabras con los alumnos…que los elfos se encarguen de arreglar este desastre…

Harry alzó una ceja con incredulidad y murmuró:

-¿Y ya está? ¿Alguien ha roto y robado mis cosas…y solo va a decirles unas palabras?

Con una mirada pesarosa, el hombre de larga barba blanca murmuró:

-Veras Harry…la Señora Gorda dice que no ha entrado nadie que no debiera haber entrado, así que…

-…quien lo ha hecho es un Griffindor. Eso ya lo tenía completamente claro desde el principio. ¿Y qué?

Minerva recogía uno a uno los libros destrozados – quien quiera que fuese se había ensañado con ellos- enfadada y triste. Que uno de sus leones hiciese algo como eso era algo que no le cabía en la cabeza.

El Director murmuró:

-Aun así…sin un sospechoso claro no es mucho lo que puedo hacer. Y castigar a todos tus compañeros no sería justo tampoco.

Harry cruzó los brazos y masculló:

-Claro, como el único que ha perdido todas sus cosas soy yo…¿No puede averiguar quién ha entrado en el dormitorio o algo? ¿Buscar mis cosas?

Minerva intervino y susurró:

-Potter, los únicos legalmente autorizados a hacer esa clase de encantamientos son los aurores…y pueden haber borrado sus rastros. Aunque el Director o yo lográramos identificar al culpable, no podríamos usar la información…

Con expresión dolida Harry murmuró:

-Quiero hacer una denuncia formal.

Minerva se llevó una mano al pecho y los ojos de Dumbledore perdieron su chispa, enfriándose notablemente. El hombre pareció endurecerse ante los ojos de Harry y su voz se tornó formal y rígida.

-Una denuncia así…eso pondría una mancha en el historial de la escuela.

Harry mantuvo los brazos cruzados y la expresión amulada y hosca. El Director le miró severamente durante un rato, y acabó añadiendo con un tono de advertencia:

-Potter…¿De veras quieres denunciar a uno de tus propios compañeros, por un diario, unas fotos y unos cuantos libros fácilmente sustituibles?¿A alguien que va a compartir, a vivir contigo en esta Casa por varios años? Esto es solo una travesura, una chiquillada… ¿No ves que eso solo empeorará la situación?

Conteniéndose a duras penas, mas enfurecido que antes, ante la evidente intención del hombre de esconderlo todo bajo la alfombra, el joven exclamó:

-¡Sí! Las fotos de mis padres son irremplazables y mi diario es personal.

-Esa actitud vengativa no es propia de la ilustre y heroica Casa de Griffindor, Potter.

La actitud condescendiente, paternalista y sesgada hacia los percibidos futuros "héroes", sumada a la callosa, pragmática ignorancia -ceguera- del delito cometido contra él rompió algo muy dentro del corazón de Harry.

-¿Y es un comportamiento correcto de los alumnos de la Noble Casa de Griffindor **robar** a sus propios compañeros? ¿No, verdad?

Con ciertos remordimientos, el jovencito pensó: "Tal vez debí hacerle caso al Sombrero y haberme ido a Slytherin…me puso en Griffindor solo porque yo se lo pedí." Harry estaba dolido, furioso, pero apretó los puños y respiró hondo antes de murmurar claramente, sus verdes ojos llenos de determinación:

-Director, quiero denunciar formalmente el robo y destrucción de mis posesiones.

Dumbledore pareció entristecerse y murmuró con aire condescendiente:

-Harry…estoy seguro de que todo aparecerá…Piénsalo bien…son nuestras elecciones las que definen quienes somos…

Harry no dijo nada, y tras un rato de tenso silencio Minerva murmuró:

-Albus…

El Director continuó mirando con una mezcla de pena y evidente decepción al adolescente y este, cuadrando los hombros murmuró:

-Yo soy la víctima en este asunto, Director. No va ha hacerme sentir culpable. ¿Elecciones, dice? El ladrón fue el que eligió robarme y destrozar mis cosas. No yo.

Con tono firme, estricto, y el desencanto visible en los ojos, el hombre habló con dureza inusual:

-No Potter. No voy a permitir que mancilles el historial de la Escuela, de esta Casa y de tus compañeros por satisfacer…una retorcida e injustificada necesidad de venganza. Debes de ser noble.

Los puños del adolescente se crisparon y su boca se endureció. El anciano mago agitó la varita en una enrevesada floritura, estableciendo un hechizo de confidencialidad y sentenció:

-Te prohíbo hablar con nadie de esto Potter, excepto con los presentes. Informaré a los restantes alumnos de que el culpable ha sido…mhh, eh… Pevees. Y tú confirmarás esa versión. Créeme, es por tu propio bien, Harry.

La cara de traicionada incredulidad de Harry solo duró unos segundos, antes de transformarse en una mueca de pétrea indiferencia. El anciano le palmeó el hombro y añadió con cierto cansancio:

-Ocúpate tu del resto Minerva…no quiero implicarme en este sórdido asunto más que lo imprescindible.

Y dejó el dormitorio, echando más leña al fuego de la ofensa para el muchacho.

Tras dejar unos momentos a solas a Harry para que rebuscase su bolsa de aseo y algo de ropa limpia, y ordenar a los elfos que trasladasen de de inmediato las pertenencias e instalasen camastros y sacos de dormir en las habitaciones de los prefectos para los otros cuatro chicos, y que comenzaran a reparar y limpiar todo el desastre por la mañana, Minerva cerró el dormitorio tras dar un último y pesaroso vistazo, sellándolo frente a la curiosidad de los demás alumnos. En la sala común estaban apelotonados todos los alumnos y algunos miraron entre risitas al moreno. El Director ya parecía haber soltado su parrafada.

-¡Todos a la cama! Por aquí Potter…

Con la cabeza bien alta, mirando a todos y cada uno de sus compañeros –y sospechosos- Harry salió de la sala común y emprendió el descenso hasta la enfermería. Poppy revoloteó en torno a él y le asignó su habitual cama, murmurando que a este paso iba a poner su nombre en ella. Duchado y en un pijama azul de la enfermería se sentó en la cama y la enfermera insistió en darle un sedante suave. Se quedó dormido sin recordar haberse acostado. Sedante suave…más bien poción para dormir sin sueños.

Al día siguiente, completamente irritado con sus compañeros de Casa, y rechinando interiormente los dientes de rabia, miró con desgana la bandeja del desayuno. La enfermera no tenía la culpa, pero en ese momento no estaba de humor. Harry había creado con un poco de ayuda de Tom una réplica bastante buena del verdadero diario –sin sus propiedades mágicas por supuesto- e incluso lo estaba usando a modo de planificador de deberes, con alguna que otra nota más personal pero no relevante y una sencilla contraseña. El encantador muchacho sugirió crear el señuelo, asegurando que eso protegería aun más eficazmente el verdadero diario. Sin pararse, apretando contra su corazón el peso reconfortante del disfrazado y verdadero diario, subió de muy mal humor hasta la Torre y contestó con monosílabos a las preguntas de sus compañeros.

El dormitorio estaba desierto, la destrucción aun bastante visible. La cama estaba reparada y hecha, con sus despanzurrados libros y pertenencias amontonadas sobre ella. Murmuró con determinación un hechizo, susurrando. Se vistió en su equipo de quidditch y cargó al hombro su Nimbus 2000. Antes de darse cuenta estaba volando. Su equipo tardó 20 minutos en darse cuenta de que pasaba algo raro y otros 10 en comprender que no estaba haciendo el más mínimo esfuerzo por buscar o coger la snitch. Oliver pidió tiempo muerto y antes de que ningún jugador tuviera tiempo de aterrizar le gritó con ojos furibundos que espabilara de una la oportunidad, jadeando y parpadeando con fingida confusión Harry soltó lentamente el mango de su escoba y se dejó caer espectacularmente…

Aterrizó en el césped sin hacerse mucho daño –estaba solo a un par de metros- rodó y se quedó tendido, inmóvil en él. La multitud comenzó a gritar y Madam Pomfrey corrió desde la grada hacia él. Llevaba rato forzando la respiración, hiperventilando a propósito y continuó haciéndolo a todo lo que daban de sí sus pulmones. El efecto combinado del golpe y del ligero mareo, sumado a los primeros espasmos de sus músculos por la repentina alcalosis de su sangre por exceso de oxígeno, le sumió en la inconsciencia. Griffindor se quedó sin su buscador estrella y como las reglas no permiten sustituciones de jugadores, en clara desventaja con un jugador menos. Despertó algo desorientado en el hospital, preguntando "ansiosamente" a un cabizbajo Oliver por el resultado del partido y musitando que se había sentido mareado desde la mañana. Rezongando y exclamando que nunca debió haberse dejado convencer para dejarle volar esa mañana, después de un disgusto como el de anoche; la enfermera le prohibió volver a volar hasta que estuviera completamente segura de que no iba a volver a tener una nueva crisis de ansiedad. Harry pensó que los moretones y calambres valían la pena, solo por ver la cara de horror de Oliver…y los remordimientos en los azules ojos de Minerva. Que ganara el partido Hufflepuff… era un bienvenido plus.

La gente dejo de pensar en los rumores sobre la Cámara Secreta, y la supuesta broma de Pevees y el desmayo de Harry se convirtieron en la nueva comidilla. La enfermera le mantuvo en el hospital en estricto reposo todo el fin de semana, leyendo los libros que le había pedido a una encantada, encantadísima Hermione. El lunes, acudió a clase vestido en la misma arrugada túnica que llevaba el viernes - sus otras ropas no estaban disponibles-, y no presentó sus deberes; o mejor dicho, entregó los pergaminos sin pies ni cabezas que los elfos habían reconstruido…la mitad de un ensayo sobre pociones mezclada a las conclusiones de su resumen sobre transformaciones, la primera parte de una carta de astronomía con su reseña de encantamientos, la descripción de una doxi con el plano astronómico de los satélites de Júpiter…

Esa misma noche, y cuando sus compañeros se quedaron dormidos, Harry protegió todas sus pertenencias con…inventivos encantamientos. Durante la semana sus profesores comprobaron que sus libros eran un disparate semejante, con las páginas mezcladas. El miércoles a Ron le brotaron cuernos verdes y un largo rabo, tras recibir una muy desagradable descarga que le hizo chillar como una niña cuando trató de despertar a Harry. El moreno asomó la cabeza entre las cortinas de su cama, colocándose las gafas y bostezando. Pese a que aun se chupaba la dolorida punta de los dedos sentado en el suelo, Ron se lo tomó relativamente bien cuando el ojiverde murmuró con aire tímido que había puesto protecciones y que desaparecerían en unas pocas horas y tan solo masculló: "Hey Harry…¿No podían haber sido rojos?" mientras Seamus se desternillaba de risa y Neville les miraba con ojos muy abiertos.

Tras un espectacular incidente en la última clase de pociones con Goyle tras intentar coger su balanza, Minerva se encontró con un airado profesor llevando del cuello de una impresentable túnica a un sonrojado Harry y un Goyle muy rosa, rosa de los pies a la cabeza y obscenamente apretado en un traje de bailarina completo con tutú, medias y zapatillas, demandando que pusiera en firme a su alumno. Cuando un furioso Severus se marchó, Harry simplemente cruzó los brazos ante el pecho y murmuró que estaba en su derecho de proteger sus posesiones. Todas sus posesiones. Que los hechizos era inofensivos y sus efectos desaparecían solos en unas horas. Minerva le quitó diez puntos…pero no le obligó a deshacer sus hechizos. Esa misma tarde, los gemelos aplicaron encantamientos parecidos a varias de sus cosas… y en Ravenclaw, cierta alumna rubia y soñadora con pendientes de rabanitos tarareó una tonadilla mientras agitaba diligentemente su varita…

El jueves por la tarde, los elfos claudicaron llorosamente en sus frustrados intento de reparación y tras varios de los profesores intentaran inútilmente por todos los medios reorganizar sus libros; incluso sorteando manualmente las páginas una a una, para verlos estallar en una lluvia de páginas…la clase de cosa q ue uno hubiera esperado de Pevees ciertamente. Muy reluctantemente Minerva concedió que necesitaba comprar libros nuevos, además de material y ropa. Sus túnicas no estaban mejor, parecían burdamente cosidas con enormes puntadas y la mujer otorgó que Harry no podía ir por ahí con los forros y bolsillos de la ropa deshaciéndose a cada paso. Tras una arduo tira y afloja y aunque con la oposición del Director, Minerva le entregó una suma de dinero del fondo de la escuela para reponer sus libros y ropas.

Hagrid fue asignado para acompañarle el sábado a Hogsmeade, y el bonachón semigigante pronto le dejó vagar a su aire para tomar una buena pinta de cerveza. Harry compró en Gladrags ropa de estilo muggle –nada estrafalario, ropa interior, un par de vaqueros, unas deportivas, unos zapatos y un par de camisetas y camisas- además de dos uniformes escolares, cinco camisas y una capa nuevas; todo con los mejores hechizos repelentes de suciedad, termoregulantes y adaptadores. Todo estaba garantizado para admitir al menos dos tallas más. Se compró unas gafas nuevas. Ni se molestó en comprar los malditos libros de Lockhart…ni ningún otro libro escolar, eligiendo otra selección de textos y material de escritura, incluido un pequeño planificador de deberes de aspecto idéntico al diario original.

Hagrid le llevó de vuelta al castillo y Harry se ocupó de deshacer el encantamiento en parsel que había usado para impedir que sus libros o ropas pudieran ser arreglados, tal y como Tom le había recomendado… Si el Director le negaba justicia…se la tomaría por su mano. Dobby había intentado robar el diario cuando estaba en la enfermería, pero Harry le convenció de que Tom era un amigo, y ahora el elfo acudió solicito a su llamado, deseando compensar al jovencito por los malos ratos que le había hecho pasar. Dobby reparó en un plis plas sus libros y ropas…

Cerca del final de curso Luna Lovegood encontró a Ginny - histérica, llorando y riendo a la vez, arrancando páginas de un viejo diario y tirándolas por el retrete- en el averiado baño de Myrtle la Llorona. Con Gilderoy sentado en el suelo y mirando con cara de atontado y un enorme chichón en la frente, sujetando un cuaderno manuscrito con el título "La trágica historia de amor de Ginny Weasley y Harry Potter". Minerva recogió algunas de las páginas rotas del diario y leyó frases sueltas: "Ojala dejase de seguirme a todos lados como un perrito." "¿Es que no se da cuenta de que todo el mundo aun se acuerda de la desastrosa felicitación musical de San Valentín?" "No quiero que Ginny venga más con nosotros. Me incomoda con sus miradas." Ron, los gemelos y Percy estaban muy tristes, y en cierta medida muraron que debía haberse dado cuenta de la obsesión de su hermanita. Una vez realizada la primera evaluación y con un boleto directo para San Mungo, el mal de amores no correspondido de una pre-adolescente no mereció más que una breve charla del Director, recodándoles que sus jefes de casa o la enfermera podían prestarles ayuda profesional y que no debían recurrir a medidas extremas.

La amnesia - al parecer por rebote de su propio hechizo desmemorizante - de Lockhart o que Ginny tuviera en su poder el diario, cartas y fotos personales de Harry en su mochila no parecieron ser relevantes para nadie…Que durante el verano nadie se molestara en informarle de que Sirius Black, el peligroso recluso fugado de la tele, era en realidad un mago, y además su padrino, hizo que sus remordimientos por dejar la casa de sus tíos se redujesen a casi nada…


	9. Chapter 9

EL SR LONGBOTTOM, SUPONGO.

Esto se sale de la trama principal, pero es importante… Gracias a Todos y todas por los REWS! 

* * *

><p>Londres, primeras horas de la madrugada del 31 de julio 1995. <p>

Cuando todos los consternados miembros de la Orden del Fénix pusieron el pie fuera de las puertas de la casa, el vendaval mágico que los empujaba arreció, convirtiéndose en un diminuto pero voraz tornado, que los succionó y los escupió en el Lago Serpentine, en medio de Hyde Park. El variopinto grupo de magos se dio un inesperado chapuzón y treparon como pollos mojados por la orilla. Sin tiempo que perder para no alertar a los muggles, Dumbledore les ordenó aparecer de inmediato en la Madriguera.

En la fatídica madrugada del 31 de julio, Arthur y Molly les dieron acceso a su humilde casita, y tras una ronda de hechizos secantes y varias humeantes teteras de té, la muchedumbre arremolinada en la abarrotada cocina dejo de tiritar y castañetear los dientes. Una alteradísima Molly -después de mirar por enésima vez la aguja con el nombre de Harry que se había quedado descolorida y fija en "Peligro Mortal"- ordenó entre sollozos en el hombro de su marido a una enfurruñada Tonks que se sentara después de que tirara por tercera vez una taza. Dumbledore le daba palmaditas en el hombro y ofrecía caramelos de limón a todo el mundo. Moody…estaba más que malhumorado, irritable y paranoico que nunca, mascullando entre dientes. Emmeline Vance y Hestia Jones, sentadas muy juntas se secaban las lagrimitas con pequeños pañuelos. Elphias Dodge, Dedalus Diggle, Sturgis Podmore se apelotonaban también en torno a la usada mesa de cocina. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Bill y Charley se quedaron de pie, apastados contra las paredes…no había sillas ni espacio para tantos. 

Molly, con el pelo hecho un desastre y los rulos medio caídos asomando de la redecilla, se tomó finalmente la cucharada de poción calmante que Bill le ofrecía. Los dos hijos mayores de la familia estaban muy serios. Shacklebolt murmuró desde su lugar apoyado en el quicio de la puerta:

-Albus…¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

El anciano mago suspiró y se mesó lentamente la larga barba blanca. Miró cuidadosamente a todos sus contertulios y musitó:

-Exactamente lo que le dije a Sirius…

Pareció recorrerle una ráfaga de viento helado, porque se estremeció.

-Es evidente que Voldemort y yo…los dos nos equivocamos…

Dedalus dio un respingo y la mayoría de los presente puso cara rara. Bill y Charley intercambiaron por un instante una mirada. Con cansancio en la voz, el anciano continuó:

-Hace ya muchos años…se hizo una profecía sobre la derrota de Voldemort, donde se decía que la única persona que puede acabar con Lord Voldemort nació a finales de julio, hace 15 años, y que este muchacho nacería de padres que hubieran burlado a Voldemort tres veces.

Alzó la mirada por detrás de sus gafas de media luna y susurró con vehemencia:

-Ya incluso entonces sabíamos que había dos niños que encajaban en esos criterios, los dos hijos de miembros de la Orden. Harry no puede ser el señalado por la Profecía… Está claro que el Niño de la Profecía es Neville Longobottom.

Arthur murmuró con aire increíblemente cansado:

-¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro, Albus? Después de todo, hasta hace poco creías lo mismo de Harry…

El anciano mago exhaló lentamente, y murmuró con todo el peso de sus errores encima de su conciencia:

-Porque Harry…no ha muerto a manos de Voldemort Arthur, sino a causa del veneno de acromántula y sus heridas no tratadas. Severus no pudo rescatarle pero confirmó que Harry fue encerrado en un calabozo y dejado a su suerte…Su muerte ha sido…un mero accidente…y la profecía deja muy claro que solo pueden morir el uno a manos del otro…

El hombre tamborileo con los dedos en la mesa, sus ojos centelleando una vez más:

-Neville es tímido, quizás a causa de haberse educado lejos de otros niños y bajo la tutela de su abuela Augusta, pero es un Griffindor y ha demostrado más de una vez que tiene el valor del casa del León en sus venas. Estaba con Harry cuando este descubrió por vez primera a Fluffy guardando la trampilla de entrada al laberinto con la Piedra Filosofal… También estaba en el bosque cuando los unicornios estaban siendo atacados y ganó diez puntos por enfrentarse a sus amigos e intentar que fuesen tras la Piedra. Se enfrentó muy valientemente, el primero de todos, al bogart de Remus…Toda la escuela estuvo hablando de eso durante días. Incluso afrontó con enorme dignidad las clases sobre maldiciones imperdonables de Barty hijo. Y sé que ayudó a Harry con las pruebas del torneo…el uso de braquialgias es evidentemente el toque de un herbologista.

Molly comenzó a sollozar de nuevo, inconteniblemente, y Albus le palmeó una mano murmurando:

-Hagamos que el sacrificio de nuestro Harry no sea en vano…¿No lo veis? Mientras Voldemort cree haber acabado finalmente con su enemigo, esto nos da una oportunidad única para entrenar al muchacho correcto… 

TR&HP 

Augusta Longbottom miró con incredulidad a su vieja elfina y apartó el extremo de la cinta que ataba su cofia de volantes. Dio un vistazo al enorme reloj que compartía su mesilla de noche con un severo retrato de su difunto esposo y murmuró:

-¿Que Albus Dumbledore está en la chimenea pidiendo permiso para verme? ¿Y es urgente?

La elfina asintió, sujetando con ambas manos el delantalito de tela que la cubría. La anciana resopló –era una hora indecentemente temprana para una visita social- y murmuró incorporándose de la cama con el largo camisón de algodón hasta los pies:

-Hazle pasar al comedorcito de verano Rosa…y dile a Laurel que le sirva un te mientras me visto. 

15 minutos después, y ya vestida en su habitual vestido de paño verde de corte recto y hasta los pies, el pelo recogido en una cofia igual color, Augusta entró al pequeño comedor con vistas al jardín, donde aguardaba el Director de Hogwarts. Mientras tomaban un té, la mujer escuchó atentamente a Dumbledore, su relato y nueva interpretación de la profecía y su petición para entrenar personalmente a su único nieto, dadas las peligrosas circunstancias actuales. Augusta contempló al anciano y preguntó emocionada:

-Y ese entrenamiento, ¿Exactamente en qué consistiría?

Con sus eternamente chispeantes ojos sonrientes, sabiendo que ya había ganado, Albus respondió:

-Básicamente en una adaptación de parte del programa base de los Aurores: Defensa avanzada, clases de Duelo y Combate Mágico, Técnicas de Rastreo y conocimientos sobre las debilidades de su enemigo, querida mía. Todo impartido por miembros de la Orden. Neville tiene el potencial para seguir los pasos de su padre Augusta, la profecía lo dice…solo hay que ayudarle un poco.

La conversación se alargó, y finalmente el anciano mago se retiró con la promesa de volver después de la hora del almuerzo, dando tiempo para que Augusta impartiera las nuevas a su nieto. 

La mujer dejó su taza de té a un lado y murmuró contemplando la puerta:

-Siempre he dicho que volvería algún día, y que si Dumbledore dice que ha vuelto, es que ha vuelto...

Se levantó exclamando con impaciencia:

-¡Rosa! ¿Se ha despertado ya mi nieto?

La elfina se materializó a su lado y murmuró tímidamente:

-No Señora. El Señorito Neville no suele despertase hasta pasadas las nueve y aun no son ni las 8.

La mujer rezongó, le dio unas instrucciones y avanzó a paso rápido por las escaleras. Abrió sin llamar la puerta del dormitorio de su nieto y gritó:

-¡Neville! ¡Despierta!.

El muchacho saltó en su cama, enredado entre las sábanas y acabó cayéndose al suelo con un grito de espanto. Su nuevo ejemplar de cactus Mimbulus Mimbletonia se agitó con incertidumbre en su mesilla y sus furúnculos parecieron inflarse un poco en alarma.

-¡Arriba gandul! ¡Se acabo eso de dormir hasta las tantas!

Frotándose el chichón de su cabeza, los ojos castaños de Neville miraron con confusión a su alborotada abuela, mientras con la otra mano daba unas suaves palmaditas al -a punto de lanzar una rociada de jugo apestoso- cactus. La mujer le jaleó hacia el baño y le tiró casi a la cara unas ropas.

-¡Venga! Tenemos mucho que hacer Neville…Y lo primero es ir al Callejón Diagón a comprarte una varita. ¡Albus Dumbledore va a entrenarte!

Los ojos de Neville se dilataron y el muchacho gimió, encaminándose cabizbajo hacia su baño. 

TR&HP 

Al final de la mañana una exultante Augusta terminó de arrastrar a su nieto por varias tiendas, y decidió que ya era hora de alimentar a su desfallecido retoño. Esa misma tarde, después de un bien merecido almuerzo, Rose anunció a sus invitados. Augusta estaba que no cabía de gozo en su vestido y se había puesto su tocado favorito para ocasiones especiales, un mochuelo disecado que parecía haber anidado en el frontal una pequeña cofia que tan solo sujetaba su moño.

Por el corredor se escucharon una serie de rítmicos y sordos golpeteos. Uno de los elfos abrió las puertas del saloncito y acompañando a Dumbledore, que iba vestido en una túnica verde muy oscuro con signos cabalísticos y soles en oro, estrellas y lunas en plata, entró Alastor Moody, con su pata de palo y el bastón en la mano. Se cubría con un raido y largo guardapolvo similar al que usaban la mayoría de aurores en sus incursiones en el mundo muggle. Su cara llena de cicatrices expresaba recelo y su ojo falso giraba como loco en todas direcciones. Finalmente, ambos ojos, el natural y el mágico se centraron en el asombrado adolescente y murmuró tendiendo una mano ruda y tosca:

-El Sr. Longbottom, supongo. 

(NA: parafraseo de la del célebre explorador Stanley: "El Doctor Livingston, supongo". al encontrar al Dr. Livingston)


	10. Chapter 10

ESTA ES MI CAMA

Primero...revisemos lo sucedido hasta ahora...

• 24 junio1995: Harry es "secuestrado" y desaparece en la última prueba del Torneo.

• Últimas horas del 24/25 de Junio: Severus Snape acude más tarde al llamado de Voldemort y descubre el historial médico de Harry. Severus abandona definitivamente toda lealtad a Dumbledore, poniéndose firmemente junto a Harry y Riddle al ver el historial médico del chico.

• Últimos días de Junio: Fin de curso. Severus abandona Hogwarts para dedicarse por entero al servicio de Voldemort y sus pociones.

• Julio. Harry despierta por completo en algún momento entre el 10-16 tras tres semanas en Slytherin Castle. Interactúa con Marvolo que reconoce que es Tom Riddle y Voldemort y le dice que ocurrió cuando intentó matarle. Y que cada uno tiene un trocito del alma del otro. También ve a Severus.

• primeras horas madrugada 31 Julio. Severus envía un patronus avisando a Sirius de la llegada de Albus. Dumbledore se presenta en Grimauld Place con la Orden y le dice a Sirius y Remus que Harry ha muerto y el elegido es Neville. Sirius y Remus les echan y se pasan al lado de Riddle, que les recibe e instala en su castillo. Esa misma noche, en la Madriguera Albus revela que el niño de la profecía ha de ser Neville.

• Agosto: Albus llama a Augusta y la convence para entrenar privadamente a su nieto.

Severus, Sirius y Remus están viviendo en una de las torres de Slytherin Castle, Riddle ocupa la torre principal con Harry.

¿Queríais interacción…? Ahí va… Y volvemos a saltar hacia atrás en el tiempo 

* * *

><p>ESTA ES MI CAMA<p>

(Slytherin Castle. Algún momento de la semana del 10 al 16 de julio 1995) 

Harry despertó muy lentamente, su cuerpo sumido en ese placentero estado entre la vigilia y el verdadero sueño, esos deliciosos momentos de laxitud y confort entre las sábanas. Suspiró, acurrucándose apenas en la mullida almohada, con los ojos cerrados y amodorrado, una mano ascendiendo inconsciente a rozar su relicario…y se deslizó de nuevo en un ligero sueño. Aun estaba cansado y su cuerpo estaba deshaciéndose de algo más que meramente agotamiento.

No más de quince minutos después, la presión de su vejiga le despertó y Harry bostezó ahogadamente, estirándose perezosamente entre las sábanas, remoloneando. Había tenido el más extraño de los sueños… Abrió los ojos lentamente y tras parpadear un par de veces, reconoció el dosel que estaba mirando y se sentó bruscamente y con un jadeo ahogado en la descomunal cama. A los pies de esta, las enormes curvas de Nagini se apretaron y el joven contuvo la respiración con el corazón en la boca. 

O estaba soñando que despertaba de un sueño dentro de un sueño…o aquello era realidad. Se pellizcó un muslo y reprimió la necesidad de gritar. En el gran diván frente a los rescoldos de un fuego casi apagado, la silueta de un hombre arropado en una colcha. Pese a que sus memorias estaban más ordenadas, el joven no estaba teniendo en absoluto un pacífico despertar. Moviéndose muy muy lentamente, Harry bajó de la cama. El piso de madera pareció oscilar bajo sus piernas y se sujetó a uno de los postes. La mesilla contenía una bandeja con una colección de pociones…Con ojos frenéticos, buscó su varita o algo útil…Reconoció de entre la variada colección un Combinado Nutritivo, una forma concentrada de sustituir la alimentación de un paciente inconsciente o de complementar la de uno que no come lo suficiente. Era el equivalente de la alimentación parenteral en el mundo mágico, y una de las pocas pociones diseñadas para ser inyectadas o en menor medida, ingerida. Tomó el frasco de color parduzco con unas características irisaciones rojas y lo destapó. Olfateó receloso. -"¡Pagh, que asco!"-. Tomó aire y engulló de un trago la asquerosa cosa…con un sabor mezcla entre aceite de hígado de bacalao, coles pochas, con la viscosidad y el regusto metálico de la sangre. Respiró hondo, tragó saliva varias veces y cuando la nausea pasó, se aventuró pasito a pasito, apoyándose en los muebles y la pared, hasta a la puerta más cercana. 

El picaporte se dobló bajo su mano, y con rapidez, Harry se deslizó por la puerta…del baño. Se apoyó en la hoja de madera, notando el pulso en la garganta y se dejó escurrir al suelo, cerrando desde este el minúsculo pestillo…como si eso fuese a detener a Tom…a Voldemort. Cerró los ojos y dejó reposar la frente en la rodillas como si hubiese corrido una maratón. En el dormitorio, al otro lado de la puerta, y aun en el diván, los ojos rojos espiaron como se cerraba la puerta y el débil click del cerrojito interior y su pecho exhaló suavemente la respiración contenida. El hombre se incorporó en silencio y Voldemort suspiró de nuevo. Toda traza del efecto sedante de los analgésicos y pociones había desaparecido a esas horas. Era un milagro que no tuviese entre las manos un adolescente histérico y sospechaba que la parte de si mismo que ya era para siempre parte del chico era responsable de la relativa paz de la escena. Los sentimientos eran molestos, pero había aprendido de la experiencia… 

Cuando su pulso se ralentizó un poco, Harry investigó el baño. Todo, suelos paredes …era de mármol travertino de color crema, con sus características bandas de diferentes tonalidades y su estructura porosa. Era una estancia grande, luminosa pese a que no tenía ventanas - el alabastro banco del techo dejaba pasar la luz o estaba encantado para simular ese efecto- , presidida por un gran espejo empotrado en la pared, rodeado por un mosaico que representaba una foresta tropical. Una amplia encimera con dos lavamanos semiesféricos y un amplio espacio entre ambos, todo en una sola pieza de mármol. Junto a la puerta, en dos estanterías de oscura madera escalonadas, una a cada lado, multitud de esponjosas toallas blancas y toda clase de productos de higiene, peines, cepillos etc. Enfrentado al espejo y el lavamanos, una enorme zona de ducha abierta con cuatro chorros ocupaba prácticamente toda la pared. En las esquinas, un cubículo con dobles puertas batientes de celosía de madera para el WC sencillamente separado por un tabique de la ducha, y otro enfrentado y abierto para un urinario, al final de la enorme encimera. 

La vejiga de Harry le recordó dolorosamente que necesitaba hacer pis y tras aliviarse, lavarse las manos y la cara –y recibir un pequeño susto cuando una jarra con agua helada con rodajas de limón y un vaso apareció casi rozándole la nariz al intentar beber del grifo- evitando cuidadosamente mirar su reflexión en el espejo, el joven volvió los ojos a la pared opuesta a la puerta. Un arco, soportado por dos columnas romanas dóricas entre los dos cubículos del WC y el urinario daba paso a otra estancia. Era un relativamente corto y ancho pasillo con grandes armarios empotrados a ambos lados, uno lleno de ropa de cama, el otro de pijamas, batas, albornoces y ropa interior. Incluso zapatillas y lo que parecían equipaciones deportivas. Harry cogió una sobre túnica negra de un tejido muy suave y color gris oscuro y se la colocó sobre el pijama de seda. Al fondo, una puerta de recia madera con clavos hierro se abrió en silencio bajo sus dedos, y al asomarse, vio el descansillo de una escalera de la misma piedra. -"¿Arriba o abajo?"- Harry comenzó a bajar, con el corazón trepidándole en el pecho. 

Se quedó boquiabierto al llegar al final de las escaleras. Por lo que podía ver…estaba en unas termas romanas…o al menos en un lugar construido casi igual que una de ellas. Adiós a su idea de encontrar una salida. Grandes columnas soportaban el techo y había triclinios para tumbarse, e incluso algunos… ¿modernos aparatos de ejercicio muggle?. Reconoció una cinta de correr, una bicicleta estática y el más complejo equipo para hacer levantamiento de pesos. Una larga banda de madera tropical estaba incrustada en el rugoso mármol travertino del suelo y cruzaba la estancia, creando visualmente una tarima que le recordó la del club de duelos. Junto a la escalera un lugar para dejar las ropas, con repisas incrustadas en la pared. Y varios armarios cerrados que no se abrieron. Exploró y encontró varias salas: una especie de galería soportada por columnas y arcos que mostraban un agradablemente soleado y relajante jardín. Contenía una extraña piscina de agua salada en forma de corona circular, que pasaba incluso por debajo de un amplio túnel bajo las escaleras. Era evidente que estaban en una torre. También se podía pasear junto a los arcos encantados y disfrutar del sol y el ficticio paisaje, e incluso del aroma de macetas de flores y plantas aromáticas. En otra sala encontró una pequeña piscina de agua dulce y fría. Aun quedaba la de agua tibia, y una estancia con dos diferentes estanques calientes, además de un cuarto cerrado con un baño de vapor. E incluso una bañera de hidromasaje. Vaciló y regresó a la entrada, donde había visto más toallas. No había ni rastro de trajes de baño curiosamente…Se dio una buena ducha junto al vestidor, y fue directamente a la piscina tibia donde nadó un rato y al final se metió en el hidromasaje. 

Se relajó en la burbujeante agua caliente, dejando que barriera las tensiones de su cuerpo y los fantasmales dolores de sus articulaciones. El agua olía suavemente a esencia de lavanda, manzanilla y azahar…relajantes y excelentes para la piel. Se sonrojó levemente y alzó una pierna con curiosidad, contemplando el juego de los músculos de su pantorrilla. Repitió el proceso, doblando los brazos y examinado sus manos y antebrazos con atención. Era más fácil asimilar los cambios poco a poco. Se palpo el pecho y con cierta vacilación su mano se deslizó por su estomago, sus abdominales y…Enrojeció como un tomate. Definitivamente también cambios ahí… Estaba adormeciéndose cuando una jarra de zumo se materializó justo al alcance de su mano. -¡Benditos elfos!- Se sumergió bajo el agua y emergió sacudiéndose, y tomó con gusto un gran vaso del refrescante y sabroso zumo de manzana, jengibre, apio y limón. (NA: yo he probado la mezcla y está muy rico. Es desintoxicante) Se relajó un rato más en la burbujeante agua, hasta que se sintió cual gelatina, completamente extenuado, como si sus huesos fuesen de mantequilla. Salió del agua y se arrebujó en el grueso albornoz, tomando agradecido más zumo. Un elfo, vestido en una esponjosa y pequeña toalla blanca enrollada a la cintura apareció ante él y murmuró inclinándose:

-El amo dice que debe atender a su piel…por aquí…

Harry contuvo el impulso, el deseo de negarse, pero se encogió de hombros y le siguió. Jamás se había ocupado alguien de él. El elfo le indicó un triclinium cubierto por una enorme toalla y Harry se recostó en él. Sacó aceites y bálsamos y comenzó a extenderlos por su espalda dándole un suave masaje…Con un suspiro, Harry cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer. Nunca se había sentido más a gusto o relajado… 

Relajado y tranquilo, Harry afrontó finalmente su reflejo en el espejo del baño. Los ojos verdes de siempre, quizás aun más grandes e intensos, con enormes pestañas que eran casi femeninas, le devolvieron la mirada y vagabundearon contemplando los nuevos detalles. Era estupendo no necesitar gafas. Era más alto, estaba demasiado delgado -como si acabase de retornar de las vacaciones de verano, las costillas ligeramente visibles- y algo pálido, tenía el negro, negrísimo pelo con reflejos azulados un poco más largo y era mayor…Unos dieciocho, quizás veinte calculó Harry…era difícil evaluar con lo delgado que estaba. Pero seguro que nadie pensaría que aun estaba en la escuela o que acababa de salir de ella. Su rostro era el que había cambiado mas, ya no era la viva imagen de James Potter, con su pelo revuelto y la cara de un casi perfecto óvalo recubierta de cerrada pero bien afeitada barba. Y sin embargo…era de alguna manera natural…Harry podía ver la progresión natural de sus facciones en este nuevo rostro…solo que el cambio había sido brusco para él, no gradual. Su rostro ya no era el lindo óvalo de antes, era algo mas rectangular, sobre todo en la zona de la frente. El perfil de su mandíbula se había definido, borrando el dulce óvalo adolescente en líneas rectas y sus pómulos destacaban más pronunciadamente. El apenas insinuado hoyuelo de su mentón era más claro, sin ser llamativo. El mentón era firme, pero no sobresaliente o tosco. Se tocó las mejillas, sorprendido de ver que incluso con esa edad no tenía barba, solo una pelusilla y sonrió. No le molestaba…al menos eso no. El cuidadoso depilado de otra zona…eso le hacía enrojecer hasta las raíces del pelo. Su cuerpo se veía atlético, flaco aun, pero con una estructura que le recordó enormemente a la de Sirius…con ese mismo porte fácil e innata elegancia, quizás algo más grácil, más liviano. Se vistió con el sencillo y suelto pantalón negro y una suave camiseta verde oscuro, notando con agrado el tacto de la ropa en la piel y como se ajustaba a su talla de inmediato. Aun descalzo, tomó aire -y valor- se repitió mentalmente a si mismo otra vez: _"_Soy importante para él…estoy a salvo a su lado", ignorando la pequeña vocecita que susurraba en segundo plano con el mejor tono reprobatorio de Hermione: "Solo hasta que encuentre la manera de deshacer esto, Harry", y abrió la puerta del baño. 

Sentado cerca de la ventana del gran dormitorio-sala de estar, revisando papeles con una taza en la mano, Vodemort alzó la vista. Había estado reprimiendo los deseos de seguirle desde que se levantó. Necesitaba darle espacio...y cierta privacidad. Se contentó con hacerle seguir por los elfos, con órdenes estrictas para su cuidado. La sorpresa primero, la calma y relajación después le dijeron que había acertado en su decisión. En la mesa…un completo brunch con la mayoría de sus favoritos. ¡Incluso tarta de ruibarbo! El estomago de Harry rugió una protesta y con cierta vacilación, Harry cerró la puerta y avanzó con pasos tímidos y silenciosos, seguido de cerca por los intensos ojos rojos. Susurrando interiormente una vez más el que parecía haberse convertido en su mantra personal, Harry saludó con un gesto y se sentó a la mesa. Entrecerrando los ojos, el hombre murmuró bajando los papeles a su regazo:

-_Buenos días, mi pequeña serpiente. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Has disfrutado de las termas?_

Decidiendo que ser cortés y educado no le costaba nada y podía suavizar las cosas, Harry susurró:

_-Estoy mucho mejor, gracias. El agua me ha aliviado…y el masaje con aceite ha sido estupendo._

El hombre se levantó, y Harry le siguió detenidamente con la mirada. Estaba serio, calmado… y con casi igual mal aspecto que antes. Por su cuello se extendían las huellas de lo que parecían quemaduras o profundas abrasiones, que se perdían bajo la ropa. Harry tuvo un súbito recuerdo de las ulceras y llagas que cubrían el cuerpo en el cementerio y reprimió un escalofrío. El adulto se detuvo a su lado, señaló sus pies desnudos con una mano de piel frágil y seca y preguntó:

-¿Por qué estas descalzo? ¿Los elfos no te ofrecieron un calzado adecuado?

Había un deje…peligroso en la voz, como si alguien fuese a sufrir las consecuencias…de lo que quiera que fuese. Harry tragó saliva y miró con cautela al hombre, tratando de entender. Estaba algo tenso, y contemplaba sus pies…como si verlos desnudos le ofendiese. Suspirando resignado y frotándose con nerviosismo un pie con el otro, escondiéndolos bajo la silla Harry susurró:

_-Siento no haberme calzado, no pensé que importara. Me gusta estar descalzo…me hace sentir bien…Iré a ponerme unos zapatos…_

Voldemort le sujetó por el hombro impidiendo que se levantara y le estudió con intensa curiosidad. Tras unos momentos murmuró con los ojos brillantes:

_-Define sentir bien…por favor._

Harry parpadeó. –"¿Por favor? ¿Ha dicho **por favor**?!"- Era toda una novedad que un adulto pidiese, no ordenase…y tratándose de quién se trataba…no debía de ser ocurrencia diaria. Suspiró y musitó suavemente:

_-¿Recuerdas lo que te conté...lo que le conté a Tom de Dudley? ¿Cuál era su… deporte favorito?_

El hombre asintió, las pupilas de los ojos reduciéndose a rendijas verticales, su rostro endureciéndose ante el recuerdo del horrendo "pasatiempo": Cazar a Harry. Con suavidad, el joven añadió:

_-Por eso, solo cuando me siento confortable y seguro…puedo estar descalzo…_

Voldemort pareció sorprendido -era difícil con la escasa definición que su cara tenía- pero la expresión en torno a sus ojos apuntaba a eso. Esbozando una ladeada sonrisa el hombre alzó con la mano libre el largo faldón de su negra túnica y mostró unos delgados, marmóreos e igualmente descalzos pies y apretó un poco el hombro del joven susurrando:

_-Me siento honrado, Harry._

Compartieron el sabroso y copioso brunch, el hombre tomando apenas unos cuantos y selectos bocados, Harry probando un poco de todo hasta que su estómago protestó. Riendo, Voldemort le dio un té de manzanilla y menta, y le ordenó reclinarse junto a él en el diván. Aunque protestó, antes de darse cuenta Nagini se enroscó con ellos susurrando acerca de aprovechar el calor, y se había quedado casi dormido en las increíblemente gentiles curvas de la letal constrictora con las suaves caricias de los largos dedos en su cabello, mientras el hombre ojeaba sus papeles. 

Voldemort notó como el joven se adormecía cada vez más y más, a punto de sumirse en el sueño y esbozó una leve sonrisa. Lidiar con tantas emociones –las suyas y las de Harry- era fatigoso. Se levantó y le cargó en sus brazos con mucho cuidado, arrancándole murmullos incoherentes de protesta y descansando su cabeza contra su pecho. Le depositó en su cama, sentándose a su lado y el joven siseó, extrañando la tibieza de su cuerpo y acurrucándose contra él. Consultó por enésima vez el pergamino de prescripciones, seleccionó las pociones necesarias y murmuró su nombre suavemente. Harry abrió los ojos lentamente, ahogando un bostezo y algo confuso de encontrarse de nuevo en la cama. Voldemort le tendió un vial y con un pequeño gruñido de exasperación, Harry se tomó de un trago la poción. Y todas las demás. El hombre le ofreció un vaso con un líquido coloreado y murmuró:

-Enjuágate la boca y escupe.

Con la boca libre de regustos extraños gracias al enjuage bucal, Harry bostezó de nuevo. Su ropa desapareció, sustituida por un elegante pijama de seda negra. Se acurrucó en la confortable almohada y susurró apagadamente, entre bostezos y mientras Nagini se acomodaba a los pies de la cama:

-Deberías dormir un rato…no tienes muy buen aspecto…

El joven cerró lentamente los ojos, su respiración pausándose, dejándose llevar de nuevo a la agradable relajación proporcionada por el efecto colectivo de la comida, el masaje y el agua caliente, ignorando los ligeros ruidos del otro a su alrededor. Ya no estaba asustado, al menos no temía daño inmediato alguno…mientras las circunstancias no cambiasen. El colchón tembló, y volvió a moverse más débilmente un par de veces…

-_Nagini…estate quieta ya..._

Protestó sin abrir los ojos y dándose media vuelta hacia el centro de la cama, estirando una mano hacia adelante para estabilizarse en una nueva postura. Sus dedos rozaron algo y entreabrió los ojos. Vestido en un pijama idéntico y tumbado boca arriba en la cama, estaba Voldemort. Harry apartó con viveza la mano, tragó saliva, dilatadas las pupilas de sorpresa. Casi sin voz, susurró mientras la serpiente situaba su cabeza bajo los dedos del otro, oscilando lentamente la bífida lengua.

-_No hace falta que estés vigilándome todo el tiempo…no es como si fuera a ir a ningún lado, sabes?_

Voldemort giró sobre su costado, y se apoyó perezosamente en el codo, recolocando las almohadas. Con una lucecita en el fondo de los ojos, acariciando lentamente la cabeza de la enorme anaconda, el hombre susurró:

-Lo sé…es que me gusta tanto verte dormir, Harry…

Los ojos rojos adoptaron de nuevo pupilas verticales, y Nagini redobló la velocidad con que agitaba la lengua. Harry tragó saliva de nuevo, sintiéndose sujeto, hipnotizado por los brillantes rubíes. El pecho del hombre se alzó y descendió con un suspiro, y reacomodó su posición entre las almohadas.

-Pero aun así tienes razón…debo dormir yo también…

La chispa que refulgía en el fondo de los intensos ojos adquirió nueva intensidad cuando el hombre jugueteó por unos momentos con su colgante, para después deslizar una yema, una sola yema por el contorno de la mandíbula del joven, haciéndole retener la respiración:

-_ …y __**esta…**__ es mi cama… _

Voldemort le miró unos pocos segundos más, y se tendió plenamente en la cama, acomodándose y cerrando los ojos. Harry tragó saliva una vez más, y tras una vacilación, deslizó una mano detrás de la cabeza de la mágica anaconda, que se deslizó con un silbido de satisfacción hacia el pecho del muchacho. Nagini olfateo de nuevo agitando con increíble velocidad la lengua y susurró con tono maternal, enroscándose su grueso cuerpo de casi 8 metros y 200 kg en un suelto ovillo junto a este y apoyando la cabezota sobre su corazón:

_-Ssh…duérmete pequeñín…aun no es el momento de hacer una bola…_

El corazón de Harry saltó un par de latidos y el muchacho siseó muy muy bajito:

_-¿Quieres decir…hacerse…un ovillo, una pelota…para dormir?_

La serpiente le dio un cariñoso coletazo en los tobillos y susurró relajándose bajo la mano del joven:

_-¡Ah que cándido es mi chiquitín! ¿No te enseñaron nada en esa escuela tuya sobre cómo se hace una bola de apareamiento?_

Harry casi se ahoga, su corazón latiendo frenético, mientras toda idea de dormir huía por la ventana. Y Voldemort murmuró girando levemente la cara hacia él:

_-Dulces sueños mi preciosa serpiente de ojos verdes…_


	11. Chapter 11

OJOS VERDES Y EL REY SERPIENTE

Línea temporal  
>• 24 junio: Harry es "secuestrado" y desaparece en la última prueba del Torneo.<br>• Últimas horas del 24/25 de Junio: Severus Snape acude más tarde al llamado de Voldemort y descubre el historial médico de Harry. Severus abandona definitivamente toda lealtad a Dumbledore, poniéndose firmemente junto a Harry y Riddle al ver el historial médico del chico.  
>• Últimos días de Junio: Fin de curso. Severus abandona Hogwarts para dedicarse por entero al servicio de Voldemort y sus pociones.<br>• Julio. Harry despierta por completo tras tres semanas en Slytherin Castle. Interactúa con Marvolo que reconoce que es Tom Riddle y Voldemort y le dice que ocurrió cuando intentó matarle. Y que cada uno tiene un trocito del alma del otro. También ve a Severus.  
>• Primeras horas madrugada 31 Julio. Severus envía un patronus avisando a Sirius de la llegada de Albus. Dumbledore se presenta en Grimauld Place con la Orden y le dice a Sirius y Remus que Harry ha muerto y el elegido es Neville. Sirius y Remus les echan y se pasan al lado de Riddle, que les recibe e instala en su castillo. Esa misma noche, en la Madriguera Albus revela que el niño de la profecía ha de ser Neville. Llama a Augusta y la convence para entrenar a su nieto.<br>• Agosto: Severus, Sirius y Remus están viviendo en una de las torres de Slytherin Castle, Riddle ocupa la torre principal con Harry.

Habéis preguntado por el Mpreg…no estoy segura aun…

Y sobre la "ingenuidad" de Harry…hay acaso alguna mínima pista de que la Educación Sexual se trate en Hogwarts? Y de ninguna manera veo a Vernon dándole la "charla" a Harry… Da un poco la sensación de que lo único que se hace es "prevenir" el acceso de los chicos a los dormitorios femeninos y castigar a las parejitas que buscan acomodo por los rincones.

Gracias a todos y todas por leer…y espero REWs a montones! Mi musa desfallece sin ellos! 

* * *

><p>OJOS VERDES Y EL REY SERPIENTE<p>

(Algún momento de la semana del 10 al 16 de julio 1995) 

Severus notó la visible agitación del joven en su visita rutinaria para comprobar su salud. Su ritmo cardiaco estaba alterado y su presión por las nubes. Era de esperar cierta desorientación tras tanto tiempo prácticamente inconsciente o delirante, y también el miedo. Lord Voldemort no tenía precisamente a su favor una buena reputación…y había tratado de matarle anteriormente. Harry no cesaba estremecerse y de dar miradas nerviosas al hombre, que continuaba revisando un inacabable montón de papeles. Severus no quería usar la Legeremencia…pero tenía que calmar de algún modo al muchacho, y tampoco podía mantenerle continuamente bajo la influencia de un sedante, por suave que fuese. Carraspeó y miró con impaciencia a Nagini que continuaba susurrando continuamente, su lengua rozando ocasionalmente la mandíbula y barbilla, enroscada laxamente en torno a su cintura, los brazos del joven apretados en torno a su sección superior. Seguro que eran febriles imaginaciones suyas, pero…parecía casi como si el joven estuviese usando la letal serpiente a modo de escudo protector…

-Aparta, déjale ya.

La serpiente le miró y bufó perezosamente, agitando la cola con displicencia. Exasperado, Severus se quejó en voz alta.

-Milord…así no puedo trabajar.

Voldemort alzó la vista de sus interminables papeles –ponerse al día de tantos años era una tarea ardua- miró a los ojos de Severus y tras una pausa, se levantó y susurró algo; con cierta reticencia, la enorme serpiente se deslizó de entre los brazos de Harry al suelo, acompañando al hombre hasta el balcón exterior. No, no era posible que el muchacho se hubiese aferrado a las duras escamas verdosas como si fuesen un tablón y él se estuviese ahogando en un mar embravecido… 

Harry contempló salir a la extraña pareja, aun pálido y permaneció casi ausente a los intentos del hombre de comprobar su salud. Parecía observar la puerta del balcón como si un demonio fuese a entrar por ella… Cuando el joven falló en atender sus palabras por segunda vez, Severus le tocó el hombro y repitió con claridad, una vez que los verdes ojos se centraron en el, dejando de observar la maldita puerta.

-Harry…necesito que te desnudes para ver cómo están progresando tus cicatrices…

El muchacho le miró, viéndole realmente por primera vez y sin mediar palabra se levantó y entró en el baño. Severus le siguió, maldiciendo interiormente y cerró la puerta tras ellos. El joven se abrazaba a sí mismo, temblando ligeramente y murmuró con aire nervioso y desencajado:

-Profesor… por favor, por favor…¿Puede…puede sacarme de aquí?

Severus suspiró apenas, transformó una esponjosa toalla en un estofado silloncito y condujo al joven a este, haciéndole sentarse. Una tetera humeante y dos tazas se materializaron en una pequeña mesita –los elfos de Slytherin Castle eran de lo más eficientes- y Severus sirvió dos tazas de la infusión de azahar y verbena.

-No Harry, no puedo…y aunque pudiera hacerlo, tampoco quiero.

Harry tomó un par de sorbos, sus ojos sorprendentemente bajos, los hombros abatidos con resignación…como si ya esperase algo así. Tras unos momentos preguntó con voz baja, alzando de nuevo la mirada, los ojos atormentados:

- ¿Es esto…mi castigo? ¿Por haberle…arrebatado su cuerpo?

Severus dejó su taza y cogió la del muchacho, ignorando las silenciosas súplicas y el evidente miedo de sus ojos. Con gentileza le rodeó los hombros -pese a que parecía un hombre joven, Harry era aun mentalmente poco más que un adolescente, ese cambio debería llegar con la experiencia y gradualmente- le abrazó y murmuró con su grave y llena de matices voz de barítono:

-No. De ninguna manera. Ni se te ocurra pensar eso. Nadie quiere castigarte, Harry. Creo sinceramente que estas más seguro aquí…que ahí fuera…

El tenso muchacho se relajó lentamente contra el pecho del hombre que le sostenía, mientras una mano acariciaba con lentitud su espalda. Dos manos se aferraron al frontal de su túnica y con voz ahogada Harry murmuró con evidente frustración desde los pliegues de la tela:

-¡Hay tantas cosas que no entiendo!

Severus le vio pelear por hablar, apretando el agarre en su ropa y con una risa-llanto rota, desistir. Los efectos de un hechizo de secretismo…Harry se estremeció y murmuró tras suspirar:

-En un instante me siento completamente a salvo, seguro…y al siguiente…

Severus le apretó un poco mas entre sus brazos y le reacomodó, rodeando sus hombros con un brazo y acoplándole a su costado. Necesitaba ver su expresión. Los desolados y desamparados verdes ojos se alzaron a él, y el joven susurró:

-¿Por qué estoy en su cuarto…en su cama?

Severus entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia –Lord o no Lord…había ciertas cosas que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar…no mientras aun respirase- le cogió la barbilla y murmuró:

-Harry…cuéntame que ha pasado…

Estremeciéndose, el joven tragó saliva un par de veces y finalmente, susurró las palabras –casi sin voz, como si al hacerlo lo sucedido fuese a cobrar nueva dimensión- y Severus asintió reflexivamente, escuchando el breve y conciso relato. Con voz casi inaudible el moreno admitió tragando saliva, con un nudo en la garganta:

-Estoy asustado, Profesor… 

Severus le tendió de nuevo la taza de infusión, y aunque renuente, Harry se la tomó a pequeños sorbitos. Y Severus apuró la suya también. Bueno. No era tan grave, su Lord simplemente había hecho su obertura… Había accedido –pocas opciones de negarse tenía, la verdad- a darle una variante -¡La que él mismo eligió, desde luego!- de la poción envejecedora solo porque era la manera más rápida y segura de deshacerse de la Traza. Pero no esperaba esta blatante, directa y clara declaración de intenciones…Muy Griffindoriano. Su escaner le había informado del estado…más que virginal del jovencito…y por lo que sabía –Sus Slytherins se preciaban de estar al día en los jugosos asuntos románticos- ni siquiera había tenido una de esas arrasadoras relaciones de primer amor eterno juveniles…que apenas duraban un par de meses…o semanas. No era de extrañar que estuviera espantado. Harry se acurrucó contra su costado, las piernas recogidas a un lado y le pasó levemente la mano por los hombros de nuevo.

-Harry, Lord Voldemort –

-Marvolo… me dijo que podía llamarle Marvolo. Thomas si era absolutamente imprescindible. Así que no quiero usar ese otro…nombre, por favor.

Susurró Harry. Severus cerró la boca recobrándose de la inesperada sorpresa y esbozó una leve sonrisa. Bueno…ese era un buen gesto de su parte…de parte de los dos en realidad.

-Marvolo para ti. Bien. Ejm… Harry, es evidente que Lord…eh Marvolo tiene "esa" clase de interés en ti… 

Harry continuó escuchando las sutiles sugerencias del hombre, deslizando una mano en la cintura de Severus y buscando consuelo en el más estrecho contacto físico. El hombre se removió un poco, inconfortable con la tan apretada cercanía, desacostumbrado a ella. Apretó los labios y dejó ir su renuencia al contacto con otros. Harry no iba a lastimarlo y pese a su edad aparente, necesitaba evidentemente esa muestra de afecto. –"¡Merlín! ¿Acaso no busque yo exactamente lo mismo en Lily? Al menos yo tuve a mi madre hasta casi terminar la escuela…"

-Cuando me llamó…me sorprendí enormemente de encontrarte en las que son claramente sus estancias personales… Jamás ha dado acceso a nadie a ellas antes y tampoco ha tenido a ningún amante…estable…Tu situación y tu presencia en ellas son…únicas.

Harry frunció el ceño. Sus ojos se avivaron, con una visible chispita de curiosidad y Harry susurró:

-¿Por qué? He visto el aspecto que tenía antes y…Marvolo era muy atractivo...

Severus alzó una negra ceja en muda pregunta, su espía interior preguntándose sobre cómo era posible que Harry hubiese visto lo que ya no existía, arruinado por lo que debió haberle matado, y murmuró:

-Lord Marvolo nunca ha sido bueno con…ciertas emociones, Harry. Y desde luego ocuparse de una compleja guerra soterrada no deja mucho tiempo para ocuparse de las intrincadas y delicadas necesidades de las relaciones personales… Siempre ha habido a su alrededor…eh…voluntarios más que dispuestos a responder a la mas mínima insinuación…y saciar sus necesidades.

Harry asintió frunciendo más el ceño en un gesto extraño - y Severus no supo si era porque no entendía que alguien estuviese con Marvolo…o porque sintiese celos- guardando un pensativo silencio un rato y el hombre añadió con tono tranquilizador:

-Pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a forzarte a algo Harry…Si es eso lo que temes, nunca lo ha hecho…ni lo aprueba. Puedo intentar decirle que te dé algo más de espacio…

El joven asintió, aun sumido en un ensimismado humor y virtual casi mutismo, pero contestó con monosílabos a sus preguntas y se sometió a su cuidadosa exploración física sin una sola queja. Las viejas cicatrices apenas eran visibles…fantasmales líneas blanquecinas o rosadas que pronto desaparecerían por completo. Mezclando técnicas muggles y mágicas, Severus había literalmente arrancado -con una absolutamente controlada, precisa y limpia maldición despellejante, un virtuosismo de ejecución mágica- la epidermis demasiado dañada para ser tratada con otros métodos, para cerrar las nuevas heridas inmediatamente después. Gracias a Morgana, la única marca notable en su cara era la infame cicatriz zigzagueante…y esa le habían ordenado dejarla en paz. Severus revisó su cuadro de tratamiento, tachó varias indicaciones, anotó las nuevas medidas de peso y estatura y el índice de masa corporal. Unos reajustes, y listo. Ya tenía una prescripción para los próximos días. Harry se sentó aun silencioso en el diván y un elfo se inclinó y puso delante de él una bandeja con un nutritivo desayuno. 

HP&TR 

Tras darle las pociones que le tocaban, Severus desapareció tras una breve despedida por una de las puertas y Harry se encontró a solas por vez primera. Un tumulto de emociones corrían desbocadas por sus venas, haciéndole mudar de humor a cada momento. Era agotador y angustioso… Se acurrucó con la suave mantita sobre las piernas, contemplando el paisaje distante a través de la amplia puerta de cristal y cuando la cabezota de Nagini asomó por la esquina del diván, se sintió agradecido por la compañía. Cualquier compañía. Aunque fuese la de una serpiente. Con un susurró muy bajito preguntó, rascando la cabezota entre silbidos de delicia del reptil:

_-Nagini…si te pido que no le cuentes a Marvolo lo que hablamos tu y yo…lo harías? _

La serpiente meditó un momento agitando la lengua y saboreando el olor del agitado pequeñuelo. Ella se había ocupado de Marvolo cuando estaba indefenso, protegiéndolo como si fuese una de sus crías…-¿Tal vez ahora el nuevo pequeñín la necesitaba más?- Subió al diván y se enroscó junto al jovencito- rodeándolo más bien- y susurró:

_-Mientras que no vea daño alguno en ello para ninguno de los dos…guardaré tus secretos._

Harry acarició con languidez las hermosas escamas cuyo color de fondo era un intenso verde oliva oscuro, con partes de otros colores. En vez de ser manchas aisladas y redondeadas, de color negruzco como era habitual en las anacondas comunes, (Nagini era una serpiente mágica, anaconda con cruce de pitón reticulada, y tenía un tamaño muy superior al de cualquiera de sus equivalentes vulgares y una piel mucho más hermosa) se disponían formando una retícula de rombos de color negro a lo largo de su lomo, rodeadas en la parte externa de un halo donde el color se hacía cada vez más vibrante, hasta un verde intenso y a su vez rebordeadas por una fina línea de gris plata que se difuminaba de nuevo hacia el negro. 

La serpiente escuchó con justa imparcialidad sus miedos y angustias, sus protestas incluso, degustando sus emociones en el aire. Sabía que la joven cría estaba más crecida ahora que cuando llegó…y sabía que su desarrollo no era por entero natural, que su otro hijo adoptivo había usado magia para acelerar su crecimiento. Eso no era malo…cuando vivía en cautividad en manos del idiota de mago que pensaba que era su dueño, este había hecho lo mismo para conseguir un macho de anaconda común de tamaño aceptable para que se apareara con ella…Un desperdicio de esfuerzo…de todas formas se lo había comido porque el muy idiota fue lo bastante estúpido como para ponerlo en su tanque sin ser época de apareamiento. Agitó la cola con disgusto. _-¿Otra serpiente en el pequeño terrario? ¡No por favor! Ella se bastaba sola para tener crías cuando le apeteciera, gracias! Y no iba a hacerlo en aquella trampa de cristal! ¿O acaso era tan necio como para no saber que en ausencia de macho su especie era partenogenética?_.- Olfateó de nuevo, rozando con la lengua la piel del jovencito. Si, estaba físicamente listo para aparearse…pero los humanos eran mucho más complicados que las serpientes, y no hacían caso a sus instintos. Se complicaban la vida inútilmente con toda clase de tonterías y estupideces en vez de atender a las cosas importantes. Golpeó suavemente la mejilla de su pequeñín con su masivo hocico y siseó:

-_Yo cuide de él cuando no podía valerse por sí mismo, cuando estaba malherido... Sufrió mucho, sabes?. Aunque la mayoría de las serpientes ordinarias ni siquiera ve nunca a su prole, o como mucho, defiende o vigila el nido con sus huevos; ni siquiera las que paren crías las cuidan. Sin embargo yo pertenezco a una variedad mágica, mi especie pare su nidada viva y somos fieramente maternales... Yo cuidare de ti también ahora, tontín, no tienes que preocuparte._

Harry suspiró dejando caer la cabeza y Nagini paladeó su amarga culpabilidad. Movió la cola con impaciencia. –"_¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que después de demostrar tan claramente su fortaleza y valía no tenia que temer ningún rival?! ¿Lo valiosa que era una pareja tan fuerte? ¡Ah, si encontrase un macho lo suficientemente fuerte, rápido y astuto para evitar que me lo comiese!_" - Se enroscó más confortablemente y siseó:

_-Brenin Neidr (Rey Serpiente en gales) te ha elegido, llygaid Gwyrdd _(Ojos Verdes en gales)_ para ser su compañero... He aprendido las maneras de los humanos y Tom es el mejor macho, el te protegerá…Es fuerte, inteligente y astuto, con gran cantidad de magia y un buen territorio. Tiene un gran nido seguro y confortable, lleno de rincones calientes, suaves, secos o húmedos…y proveerá con todas las cosas que los humanos necesitan… esas pieles sueltas de más para abrigarte y la mejor comida… Ah y muchos de esos discos de metal de todos los colores que cambias por otras cosas…Si necesitas algo, solo tienes que pedírselo… Esperará a que estés listo, sabe que aún es pronto, no te preocupes... Después de tanto esperar por alguien adecuado para formar su propio nido tienes que entender que es normal que Tom quiera vigilarte para que ningún otro rival pueda llegar hasta ti, seducirte y robarte para otro nido. O matarte. Eres único y no puede permitirse perderte. Si sus enemigos te atrapasen…te harían daño a ti para hacérselo a él…porque eres su mayor vulnerabilidad…_

Harry guardó silencio, aun acariciando la elegante cabeza de la serpiente que le envolvía entre sus mortales curvas con tanta gentileza. No se le había ocurrido ver las cosas desde ese punto de vista, o que su pérdida supusiese un quebranto tan grande para Marvolo… Tom había sido un buen amigo y consejero para él, su llegada a su vida una dicha inimaginable…la única ayuda frente a sus abusivos tíos. Y ¿No había dicho Marvolo que Tom era una parte de él? Harry esbozó una sonrisa…si había podido sentir tanto por un pequeño libro…seguramente podía aprender a aceptar la más que extraña apariencia del hombre… culpa de la cual era suya… Tragó saliva y se sintió fatal…Marvolo le había curado y él… Se acurrucó con Nagini, abrazando a su grueso cuerpo y reprimió a duras penas las lágrimas…hasta que perdió la batalla. La serpiente le dejó mojar sus escamas…aunque la sal no le sentaba nada bien a su brillante cubierta, por alguna razón el pequeñín necesitaba dejar salir la pena en esas gruesas gotas saladas… 

Cuando despertó, Voldemort estaba tomando un té, revisando unos pesados volúmenes. Nagini le dio un golpecito de ánimo en el costado y Harry murmuró:

_-Lo siento mucho…Yo…yo soy el causante de tu desfiguramiento…_

Voldemort se levantó y fue a sentarse en el borde del diván, le cogió de la barbilla y murmuró:

_-Harry…te pedí que…dejaras ir el pasado…Ciertamente yo no te culpo de algo que estaba totalmente fuera de tu control. Eras un bebé…y yo plenamente adulto. No vuelvas a culparte de algo de lo que no eres responsable. _

Harry parpadeó, tan acostumbrado estaba a que todos le hicieran responsable de lo más mínimo que la sensación era desconocida. Alzó una mano a la pálida y descarnada mejilla y susurró:

_-Pero…puedo lamentarme por la pérdida de una belleza como la tuya, Marvolo? Tom me mostró algunos retratos suy…tuyos y eras…magnífico…_

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa – un gesto perturbador en un rostro casi sin labios, con una nariz que parecía cortada a ras del hueso y sin cejas ni orejas- y murmuró con los rojos ojos relucientes:

_-No sufras mi llygaid Gwyrdd, mi físico será restaurado a su debido tiempo… aunque si realmente quisieras ayudar a acelerar el proceso…_

Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron y asintió.

-¿Seguro? Has de estar completamente seguro o no funcionará…Solo tengo una oportunidad para esto, Harry…

Harry asintió con viveza, desesperado por hacer algo que aplacase su intensa sensación de culpa; merecida o no, real o ficticia… Los rojos ojos de Voldemort – su único rasgo atractivo en ese momento- relucieron cual ascuas:

-Mi pequeña serpiente…para restituir mi cuerpo a su pleno potencial… necesito …una pequeña cantidad de tu sangre, donada voluntariamente y sin reservas…

Harry abrió los ojos mucho, respiró hondo, muy hondo y susurró:

_-Sí... tómala, te la ofrezco libremente Marvolo._

Voldemort esbozó una sonrisa feral y tomó el antebrazo de Harry entre sus delgadas pero fuertes manos. Susurró algo entre dientes y el joven notó un hormigueo en la piel y se sobresaltó. –"¿Ya?!. ¡Ahora!"- El corazón le iba a mil en el pecho pero no apartó la mirada cuando el otro se acercó su carne a la boca y mordió…fuerte. No dolía… era más bien una fuerte presión…y la más extraña sensación al sentir su sangre salir de sus venas. Una gota se deslizó por la comisura de la boca del hombre y Harry se estremeció, hipnotizado. Marvolo despegó los labios tras unos cuantos y lentos tragos; y lamió cuidadosamente la herida hasta que esta dejó de manar sangre, besando solícitamente toda la zona hasta que ni el más mínimo disconfort persistió. Cuando soltó el antebrazo del joven, un hermoso grifo rampante de color negro con el interior de las alas doradas y con las alas desplegadas con una llave de plata apresada entre sus zarpas señalaba el lugar donde debiera estar la herida. Harry miró con ojos como platos el pequeño, increíblemente detallado aunque casi diminuto tatuaje de apenas 3 cm, no más grande que un sickle. Con una risa grave, Marvolo abrió la sencilla túnica que cubría su cuerpo y mostró sobre su pecho, justo sobre su corazón un tatuaje bastante mayor, del tamaño de su palma por lo menos: un majestuoso basilisco con las fauces enseñando los colmillos y su cresta roja erecta enroscado en una antigua llave de oro.

(NA: Grifo: símbolo de ingenio y grandeza. Representa al príncipe magnánimo que gobierna castigando al que se rebela, perdonando e incluso premiando al que se somete. Representa convencionalmente la fuerza, el valor y la vigilancia. Llave: símbolo de seguridad, fidelidad y secreto. De Oro, la ciencia, de Plata la autoridad. Basilisco: simboliza el valor de aquellos que con su inocencia destruyen las falsas calumnias. Literalmente significa "pequeño rey» ser de la mitología griega que se describía como una serpiente cargada de veneno letal y que podía matar con la simple mirada, que consideraban el rey de las serpientes, dotada de una cresta con forma de corona)

-Tu estas en mi…como yo estoy en ti… nos pertenecemos uno al otro…mi pequeña serpiente…_ llygaid Gwyrdd._


	12. Chapter 12

UN MAGNIFICO CUMPLEAÑOS.

En primer lugar gracias por todos los REW. ¡Aunque me quejo de que son pocos! Soy ambiciosa y quiero más!

En segundo lugar…un capitulo extra-extralargo…por más que me he roto la sesera no encontraba modo de dividirlo en dos. Bueno, podía haber recurrido al socorrido Titulo X parte 1 y Titulo X parte 2…pero de alguna manera eso me parecía equivocado.

Aun sigo esperando que alguien se dé cuenta de un detallito de nada…de una pista en la conversación que mantiene Sirius con Marvolo al presentarse ante él….¿Nadie ha notado algo raro? ¿Algo que suena extraño?¿O chocante? Leed con atención esa escena por favor…Si nadie lo coge voy a tener que pensar que necesito revisar algunas escenas…

Espero sinceramente que os guste. Mucho. Se descubren nuevos datos, pasan muchas cosas así que espero REWs y opiniones, sugerencias ¡a montones!

ALEA IACTA EST! 

* * *

><p>UN MAGNIFICO CUMPLEAÑOS. <p>

Marvolo era… enloquecedoramente posesivo, manipulador y controlador. Asfixiante incluso. Harry no se había esperado en absoluto la marca en su brazo a consecuencia de su genuinamente voluntaria donación de sangre. Se sintió vilmente traicionado y se había pasado dos días negándose a contestarle o a escucharle, sumido en un obstinado mutismo; dedicando miradas repletas de frustración y enojo al hombre; ignorando incluso los intentos soterrados de mediación de Nagini y rehusando estar en su presencia y por supuesto, dormir en la cama. Las piscinas, la cinta de correr o las pesas y unos cascos para escuchar música se convirtieron en sus escudos defensivos. Incluso le tiró una toalla a la mañana siguiente a Severus cuando vino a verle para su nueva revisión...El hombre le miró alzando una ceja y desapareció cuando Marvolo susurró que al parecer Harry tenía un pequeño problema de actitud. Hasta que Marvolo lo cogió sorpresivamente en brazos de su particular refugio en un cómodo triclinio y lo tiró en su pijama a la piscina de agua helada de las termas, lo cual provocó de inmediato una vehemente retahíla de gritos e improperios. Que solo habían obtenido por respuesta una ceja alzada y un lacónico: "Tenía que comprobar que aun podías usar la lengua"; acompañado de unos poderosos brazos cruzados sobre el masculino pecho. Después de eso, y con una calma increíble el hombre simplemente le había tendido una mano para ayudarle a salir del agua, mientras murmuraba que las marcas eran inconsecuentes, una mera permuta en la forma de mostrar externamente el vínculo que tenían…y que personalmente, a él le parecían altamente preferibles a sus viejas cicatrices. Tiritando, Harry sintió una aguda, honda punzada de culpabilidad, peor que la mordida del agua helada en su piel. Aceptó la mano ofrecida. En su enojo ni siquiera había notado que las retorcidas marcas como de graves quemaduras que cubrían parte importante de la piel de Marvolo habían desaparecido. Solo entonces se percató de que bajo su flequillo ya no estaba tampoco su distintiva cicatriz… 

Harry se relajó un tanto y trató con toda su voluntad de hacer el esfuerzo de reconciliar a Tom; el aun algo adolescente y carismático joven mago del diario, al amigo que le había dado tan buenos consejos y prestado su incondicional ayuda, con Marvolo; el bastante más adulto y cada vez mas recuperado secuestrador. Su aspecto había mejorado a pasos agigantados, después de tomar su sangre su nariz había crecido para ocultar las fosas casi por entero en solo dos noches, aunque parecía a medio terminar. Harry hacía aun más esfuerzos para ignorar que en algún momento del pasado, los dos, Tom y Marvolo, habían sido el futuro o el pasado de Voldemort. O lo que fuera. Todo era un tanto confuso. Era lo único que podía hacer para sobrevivir…y Harry era un superviviente, su gran capacidad de adaptación y flexibilidad, su natural maleabilidad haciéndole capaz de tolerar lo que otros hubieran encontrado insufrible.

Marvolo apenas le dejaba fuera de su vista…y Harry estaba seguro de que una pequeña tropa de elfos invisibles le seguía en la torre a todos lados. Las jarras de zumo y las bandejas con aperitivos que brotaban espontáneamente a su lado apenas se sentía mínimamente sediento eran la prueba. Cada vez que el hombre se acercaba –descalzo y silencioso como un gato- por detrás y le susurraba algo en voz baja haciéndole sobresaltarse, Harry maldecía y contaba interiormente hasta diez. No era su culpa si estaba algo tenso –¡Estaba desarmado y todo era muy raro!- pero sus reacciones parecían divertir sobremanera a Marvolo, que cada día recobraba más y más el aspecto físico de Tom, pero con una nueva, espectacular y rotunda madurez. No parecía tener para nada los casi 70 años que eran su edad real…ni siquiera los cuarenta y tantos que confesó haber aparentado justo antes…Incluso sus ojos, que habían sido afectados visiblemente por la fractura de su alma y adquirido una hipersensibilidad a la luz y un rojo casi albino, eran ahora de nuevo casi de su color original intensamente azul…con un increíble viso rojizo que los volvía de un atractivo y espectacular violeta. 

La posesividad y el afán de estar con él eran algo que resultaba casi agobiante para el exadolescente. Pero Marvolo también era extrañamente tolerante, dispuesto a concederle cualquier cosa con contadas excepciones. Nada de contacto con el exterior y aun mantenía secuestrada por plazo indefinido y en paradero desconocido su varita. Cuando preguntó por la suerte de su lechuza, la trajo a las pocas horas en una jaula. Hedwig miraba con recelo y desconfianza al hombre y tenía las plumas erizadas, algunas fuera de sitio; pero estaba ilesa y con buen aspecto y en cuanto vio a Harry ululó frenética, intentado salir por entre los barrotes para reunirse con él. Nagini protestó por la intrusión aviar mascullando acerca de que no se habla con la comida y Marvolo la reprendió, haciéndola entender que Hedwig era la primera mascota de Harry y por tanto, debía ser respetada…y estaba por completo fuera del menú, en toda circunstancia. Si murmuraba que le apetecía dar un paseo…Marvolo le mostró que subiendo por la escalera del baño se llegaba a una especie de jardín cubierto situado inmediatamente por debajo de las almenas de la torre, con pequeños arbustos, y plantas que podían vivir con escasa luz e incluso un árbol con un hueco perfecto para alojar a un búho. Con los hechizos de expansión el lugar era de un tamaño aceptable para que Nagini vagabundeara o se escondiera en una pequeña charca, acechando a los -ya sentenciados a muerte- enormes conejos mariposa gigantes que pululaban por el lugar para su entretenimiento y disfrute. Cuando se quejó de que se aburría, le enseñó la enorme biblioteca situada en el piso inmediatamente superior a las termas y a la que se accedía a través una escalera situada en el despacho adyacente al dormitorio. Toda a su disposición. Tras meditar un momento, Marvolo había seleccionado un buen montón de libros y murmurado que esos debían ayudarle a entender mejor los conceptos básicos de la magia. Dudoso, Harry ojeó los títulos y pronto se encontró sumido en un tratado de transformaciones que era tan grande y pesado que no podía leerlo sobre su regazo…Por supuesto, un atril de lectura se instaló junto al diván solo por si le apetecía mas leer en él…

Era casi agobiante tener a alguien tan pendiente de él, pero al mismo tiempo conmovedor. Marvolo tenía un lado inusitadamente gentil, el que dejaba lo que estuviera haciendo y le dedicaba toda su atención para resolver una duda sobre el libro que estuviese leyendo; o se molestaba en enseñarle a usar correctamente los equipos de pesas y en darle las primeras nociones y lecciones de esgrima con espada. El que soportaba con resignada aceptación su súbito deseo de comer arenques. O bocadillos de jalea y mantequilla de cacahuete. El que aparecía cuando le llevaba en brazos a la cama y le arropaba o le cubría las piernas con una mantita cuando se quedaba dormido en el diván…

Se había llevado muchas más sorpresas. Entre Severus y Marvolo le habían explicado que Dumbledore le había estado controlando y vigilando prácticamente toda su vida. Los hechizos rastreadores y trazadores en Hedwig, su capa, el mapa, su baúl y su varita. El complejo y oscuro hechizo en su varita para informar del nivel y clase de sus hechizos, bordeando la ilegalidad y que solo usaban los Aurores para controlar a ciertos presos una vez cumplida su condena y solo si esa medida formaba parte del misma. La monitorización absolutamente prohibida fuera del uso médico hospitalario de su fuerza vital y el estado de su núcleo mágico. La compulsión para aceptar las palabras de Albus, las discretas lagunas de memorias borradas y perdidas para siempre de episodios de su infancia. Y de cómo se habían desecho de todo…salvo el que controlaba su estado vital, que había sido transferido a un paciente en muerte cerebral y al que estaban manteniendo con vida hasta el preciso momento de su cumpleaños. El testamento de sus padres, las propiedades, títulos y el dinero en Gringotts…Harry entendió entonces perfectamente las palabras de Severus…Si, era irónico pero…estaba mucho más seguro aquí. En las manos del que supuestamente era su enemigo mortal.

Harry se sonrió en su adormilado estado cuando Marvolo se alejó de puntillas tras dejarle cuidadosamente en la cama y acariciarle por un momento el pelo…No había sentido nunca que él le importase a nadie…mucho menos que le importase tanto a una persona como para que siempre tuviese tiempo para él…excepto Tom. Tom…que sugiriendo una diminuta, muy pequeñita vuelta de tuerca más en su férrea protección de sus posesiones, se aseguró de que nadie, ni siquiera los Dursley pudiesen tocarlas…ni a él tampoco. Se acomodó en la increíblemente suave almohada de plumas y esbozó una sonrisa traviesa recordando la cara de consternación y horror de su tía Petunia… y el aspecto casi apopléjico de tío Vernon... pero lo mejor, lo mejor de todo había sido la cara de traicionada incomprensión de Dudley…en su pequeño cerebro de cerdito no entraba la idea de que algo le pudiera ser negado. Mucho menos su derecho de nacimiento a machacar al rarito de su primo. Un verano increíble…Sus "parientes" habían aprendido tras unos cuantos incidentes en los primeros días que no podían tocarle…No si no quieran ser electrocutados. Eso había sido incluso mejor que su "liberación anticipada" cuando Marge anunció una visita inesperada. En su prisa por deshacerse de él, Vernon incluso le había dado una suma de dinero y mascullado con la vena de su sien palpitando peligrosamente que no se le ocurriera volver a poner los pies en su casa nunca más. ¡Encantado! Había sido todo un idiota creyendo que el mundo mágico se reducía al Callejón Diagón y Callejón Nocturn. ¿Cómo era que nadie nunca le había hablado de las Alamedas Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste? ¿O de la plaza de la Fontana? La posada del Kneazel Sonriente en Sendero Transversal era una base de operaciones excelente para explorar el distrito mágico y mucho más discreta para con su clientela. Y todo el tiempo del mundo para explorar…gracias a Tom.

Harry no podía dejar de sentirse cada vez más inclinado a ser…correcto y amable con Marvolo. Siempre era increíblemente atento, educado…y salvo insistir tajantemente en que Harry no podía dormir en ningún lugar más que en su propia cama - por supuesto- devorarle visiblemente con los ojos y cogerle a veces de la mano, acariciarle la barbilla o el pelo…no le había tocado en forma inapropiada para su alivio. Su pertinaz cercanía también tenía una explicación…estar cerca de él ayudaba a su recuperación y Marvolo quería estar en plena forma cuanto antes posible. El ojiverde sabía que Severus acechaba con ojos de halcón, espiando signos de incomodidad de su parte, listo para interceder en su favor si era necesario…aunque eso le colocase frente al el extremo erróneo de una muy peligrosa varita. Harry no volvió a quejarse.

Harry también había preguntado un día porque no usaba un bañador muerto de vergüenza y mirando para todos lados al verle deshacerse de la sencilla túnica negra de seda que le cubría para meterse con él en al agua de las termas. Marvolo estaba completamente desnudo bajo la tela y el hombre murmuró que los baños debían tomarse así, que eran mucho más placenteros estando completamente desnudo, y que su piel –extremadamente delicada, rosada y fina- aun estaba demasiado sensible para soportar el roce de un atuendo convencional y que incluso el pijama le provocaba incomodidad. La rudeza de la licra estaba fuera de lugar. Harry –en sus ahora repentinamente muy incómodos bóxers de algodón mojados- enrojeció como un tomate mirándole de reojo y apartándose hacia una esquina de la piscina, murmuró muy bajito que por él estaba bien mientras que se pusiera unos bóxers para dormir… Esa noche Marvolo se acostó en unos boxers negros de seda sin costuras … y Nagini decidió emigrar juiciosamente al diván.

TMR&HP

Había sido conmovedor para él que Marvolo entendiera y compartiera con él su pequeño ritual de permanecer despierto para esperar los primeros instantes que marcaban el inicio del día de su cumpleaños.

-Tenemos una pequeña fiesta prevista para después, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas hacer esto también…

Murmuró el hombre, portando en las manos una pequeña tarta del tamaño de un plato llano y adornada con 15 diminutas y esbeltas velas blancas. Se habían sentado en el diván, contemplando los números del hechizo de cuenta atrás que Marvolo había conjurado sobre las brasas del fuego casi apagado. Marvolo le había cogido de la mano y apretado ligeramente cuando los números alcanzaron el 00:00.

-Feliz decimoquinto cumpleaños, Harry.

Y se inclinó muy lentamente a besarle muy leve y castamente la mejilla. Harry devolvió apenas el apretón. Y sopló las velas con suavidad. Suspiró con cierta melancolía –era increíblemente egoísta de su parte sentirse así, cuando por primera vez tenía a alguien junto a él, dispuesto a compartir algo tan emotivo- y susurró:

-Gracias.

Bajó la mirada, dejó que sus ojos vagasen por el cielo estrellado de fuera y murmuró muy bajito:

-Ojalá pudiera decirle a Sirius y a Remus que estoy bien…solo eso…aunque tuviera que obliviarles después…

Marvolo le pasó el brazo por los hombros y murmuró:

-Vamos, prueba un poco de la tarta… los elfos están deseando que les des tu opinión.

Un nutrido grupo de elfos muy limpios apareció rodeándolos y Harry reconoció a un par de ellos. Una de las más viejas elfinas se inclinó y murmuró:

-Joven amo, feliz cumpleaños.

Harry cortó una generosa porción de la tarta – parecía una finísima tarta de manzana pero realizada con ruibarbo- la sirvió en un plato y la probó. Estaba deliciosa, y la pequeña cantidad de crema aromatizada con vainilla contrastaba a la perfección con la acidez y el sabor del ruibarbo. Sonrió y susurró:

-Deliciosa. Muchas gracias.

Los elfos se deshicieron en reverencias, y Marvolo le quitó el tenedor a Harry para robarle un bocado del dulce. El hombre alzó una negra ceja y masticó antes de tragar y murmuró apropiándose del plato:

-Sorprendentemente refrescante… añadidla a las recetas habituales.

-¡Hey! Eso era mío!

Con una sonrisa arrebatadora, Marvolo se inclinó hacia él y murmuró:

-¿Y vas a denegarme el placer de compartirla contigo?

El tenedor lleno de dulce se alzó frente a su boca. Era una de esas incuestionables urgencias y demostraciones de posesividad o de afecto o lo que fuera. Y Harry suspiró resignado:

-¿Puedo al menos invitar a los elfos a probar su tarta?

Los ojos casi azules se volvieron violetas y el hombre murmuró:

-Por supuesto…es tu tarta.

Miró a la congregación de elfos y murmuró con una sonrisa:

-Me honraría que compartierais esta tarta de cumpleaños conmigo.

Los elfos volvieron a inclinarse, muchos de ellos con lagrimas en los ojos, pero sin estallar en exuberancias. El comportamiento en presencia de los amos estaba estrictamente regulado. Y uno de ellos porcionó milimétricamente la tarta y cada uno cogió un trocito y desaparecieron con una reverencia. Abrió la boca con paciencia y la sonrisa de Marvolo se ensanchó. Harry masticó el dulce mientras el hombre se tomaba otro bocado y le contemplaba con obsesiva intensidad.

Después de un rato de satisfacer la necesidad del adulto de mimarle de tan extraña manera, y de mirar en silencio el mortecino fuego, Marvolo produjo una gruesa, enorme carpeta de papeles y murmuró casi entre dientes que necesitaba que los firmara…sin hacer preguntas. Harry miró a los ojos violetas, que suplicaban en silencio y sin querer traicionar la ansiedad de su dueño y murmuró:

_-¿Es necesario?_

_-No te lo pediría si hubiese encontrado otra forma, mi llygaid Gwyrdd. Te prometo que todo es por tu protección..._

Harry dio un vistazo desganado a la carpeta, miró de nuevo a Marvolo y tomó la pluma de sangre ofrecida con un suspiro resignado, escuchando las advertencias del hombre sobre él uso de la misma. Después de darle un concienzudo remojo a su mano en esencia de murtlap, Marvolo le abrazó y murmuró que todo iba a salir bien y Harry se fue a la cama con Nagini, con ¼ de poción para dormir ya que Marvolo dijo que tenía que ocuparse de algunos asuntos muy urgentes antes de acostarse.

tmr&hp

Marvolo entró en su despacho, llamó a uno de sus más eficientes elfos y le dio una serie de instrucciones muy precisas. Con la carpeta de documentos y una fiera cara de determinación, la criatura desapareció con un casi silencioso plop. Con esa parte en camino, Marvolo descendió el largo camino a las mazmorras bajo los cimientos más profundos. Recorrió un largo y tortuoso laberinto de túneles, sin vacilar y llegó a una encrucijada que estaba justo al otro lado de las barreras de ocultación del castillo. Un lugar donde se había abierto un pequeño y diminuto resquicio en las poderosas barreras para permitir que la señal –distorsionada, débil e irregular- de los malditos hechizos de Dumbledore llegase a su autor…En un hueco excavado en la roca, sobre una camilla y conectado a un respirador mecánico y otras máquinas y con tubos de suero insertados en los brazos, yacía un cuerpo. Un anónimo squib, infortunado como para haber sido atropellado por un camión. Sus heridas, especialmente las lesiones cerebrales y medulares suponían la muerte inmediata, de hecho el cerebro estaba destrozado…pero la chispa de magia en él rehusaba dejar morir su cuerpo con esa facilidad…y el corazón continuó latiendo el tiempo suficiente para que los muggles lo conectasen a las máquinas. El sujeto ideal para transferir los hechizos de monitorización de Harry en su lugar…

Marvolo cruzó la barrera que permitía que las máquinas funcionasen y apagó uno a uno los interruptores. El pecho dejó de alzarse y en un par de minutos el monitor sin sonido que mostraba los irregulares latidos se convirtió en una tétrica línea plana… Con cuidado cubrió el cuerpo en una sábana limpia y dejó asomando la mano con una pulsera hospitalaria en su muñeca. Tocó el objeto con su varita y cuerpo, camilla y aparatos desparecieron, de vuelta al hospital donde hasta ese momento ocupaba su lugar una ilusión tan poderosa que los trabajadores creían haber realizado su trabajo y dejaban la habitación tras haber permanecido simplemente en pie varios minutos. La familia adoptiva muggle del joven recibiría su cuerpo…si se había tardado mucho en identificarlo se atribuiría un fallo informático o a un extravío del papeleó…

Reparó la pequeña fisura intencionada en las protecciones, revisó que todo estaba correcto y desvaneció cualquier rastro de la presencia del infortunado en el lugar, creando un pequeño y controlado incendio en el lugar. Regresó a su torre y procedió a ducharse escrupulosamente tras comprobar desde lejos que Harry dormía profundamente. El hedor a enfermedad se había adherido a sus fosas nasales, su ropa y su piel…No había tenido tiempo de acostarse aun, sentado en la esquina de la cama contemplando dormir al joven. Cuando uno de sus elfos apareció con leve plop y se inclinó hasta el suelo casi de inmediato, con cara de consternación.

-Amo Riddle, el profesor Severus ha llegado con dos extraños a la torre de contención. Un mago y un hombre lobo, ninguno de los dos está retenido y el Profesor está tranquilo.

Marvolo alzó una ceja - Severus había ido finalmente a meterse en el avispero del abejorro y regresaba con un buen botín de guerra- y murmuró sus órdenes. El elfo despareció. Se vistió con ligeros pantalones de seda y camisa de igual material, y se cubrió con una sencilla túnica negra. Unos mocasines de fieltro negro suavísimos. Se contempló en el espejo. Sus ojos violetas le devolvieron la mirada. El inusual color le complacía, era una exquisita fusión de sus ojos naturales de nacimiento intensamente azules …y los rojos que había adquirido después. La pupila aun conservaba la capacidad de reducirse a una rendija como la de una serpiente…todo dependía de su humor y voluntad. Retornó de la inesperada entrevista altamente complacido. Dos poderosos magos menos para el enemigo…dos nuevos aliados de incondicional lealtad para su propio bando. 

Harry dormía plácidamente acurrucado con Nagini, y la serpiente, meneando levemente la cabeza ante su sonrisa feral y su olor, se escurrió protestando para reacomodarse en el diván, mascullando sobre que necesitaba el sueño para mantener vibrante el brillo y el color de sus escamas y que esperaba al menos una buena cabra como recompensa a sus molestias. Marvolo se acostó para descansar al menos unas horas…casi en el mismo lugar que ocupara la serpiente. Esbozó una leve sonrisa ladeada con las manos detrás de la nuca. Harry se removió y se acomodó, acercándose y deslizando una mano por su pecho, su cabeza viniendo a reposar sobre su pecho con un suspiro. Con cuidado dejó caer el brazo para sujetar ligeramente la espalda del joven, la otra apartando delicadamente los negros mechones de pelo. El cumpleaños de Harry parecía que iba a ser aun mejor de lo planeado…

tmr&hp 

Harry despertó plácidamente, relajado y contento, y hundió la cara en su almohada…que vibró bajo él. Abrió los ojos y se encontró cara a cara con los maravillosos y arrebatadores ojos color violeta de Marvolo, que le contemplaba con una intensidad que le hizo tragar saliva. Harry no era idiota, había visto bastante como para saber que el brillo febril en esas pupilas era deseo…pero no de la clase que hacia sudar y jadear a Dudley, encerrado en su cuarto viendo ciertas películas de video…No, esto era algo con mucho más ímpetu, con tanta fuerza como para arrollarle una y otra vez…o hacerle volar en las alas del violeta huracán que asomaba en esos ojos…

-_Buenos días y feliz cumpleaños Harry, mi pequeño llygaid Gwyrdd…_

Tanta pasión y al mismo tiempo, tanto control en ese sedoso murmullo. Harry se mantuvo quieto en su posición –estaba bastante acoplado al costado del cuerpo masculino, una de sus piernas sobre los muslos del otro- y susurró muy bajito:

_-Buenos días y gracias…Brenin Neidr…_

Los ojos adquirieron un tinte más violáceo, y Harry se sintió como una gacela ante la mirada de un hambriento león. Su respiración se aceleró sin su permiso y un tinte rosado subió a sus mejillas… Marvolo sujetó firmemente entre sus dedos su barbilla, susurrando roncamente:

_-¿Te das cuenta de lo que verte así, mientras te tengo entre mis brazos me hace sentir? _

Aun mas ruborizado, Harry bajó los ojos y musitó muy apagadamente:

-Lo siento…no pretendía…

Se calló y tragó saliva de nuevo. El hombre sonrió ante la palpable confusión y nerviosismo, dejó ir una risa contenida y grave, y murmuró, deslizando el pulgar lentamente por la barbilla de su presa, alzándole levemente el rostro:

-_Mi travieso faunlet…tan inocente y al mismo tiempo tan seductor…_Ah…me temo que voy a arder, a entrar en combustión espontanea literalmente cuando decidas tentarme conscientemente…

Las mejillas de Harry estallaron en un rojo brillante y el muchacho se desligó con un gemido mortificado de sus brazos para huir en retirada estratégica al baño, entre más roncas risas de Marvolo.

Cuando el agua fría devolvió a su rostro un semblante de normalidad y su corazón dejo de saltar entre sus costillas, Harry se atrevió a regresar al dormitorio. Marvolo - ya vestido en una preciosa, suntuosa túnica informal unos buenos cms por debajo de las rodillas, confeccionada en damasco de seda negra con dos enormes basiliscos labrados en un gris verdoso oscuro y leves reflejos plateados sobre un fondo de runas en un discreto gris marengo- tenía dispuesto sobre la cama un conjunto de ropa. Los pantalones y camisa cuello mao negros eran de calidad, pero muy sencillos en diseño. Simplemente funcionales. Las acordonadas botas de punta levemente cuadrangular en acharolado cuero negro eran algo diferentes…bajo los pantalones parecerían suficientemente elegantes y aparentaban ser cómodas y flexibles al movimiento. Harry contempló la túnica -semilarga y cerrada por botones hasta un poco más abajo de la cintura- de damasco verde oscurísimo con un intrincado diseño geométrico romboidal en oro viejo. Bordado sobre la ya ornamentada tela, en la espalda que estaba expuesta a la vista, un grifo negro de alas suavemente doradas…Era un artículo de lujo, sin utilidad práctica, ni siquiera era una adecuada túnica para un evento formal, y diseñado para la pura ostentación…y Harry se enamoró inmediatamente de ella… Nunca había tenido nada igual…Aun tímido, Harry dio las gracias y se retiró al vestidor. Nagini siseaba a sus pies que le gustaba el brillo y el tacto de esas "nuevas escamas" y que estaba muy lindo y favorecido en ellas. 

Marvolo le condujo por primera vez fuera de la torre. Harry había visto el diseño general en hexágono del lugar, la disposición militar de las defensas en torno al núcleo central - la torre - desde las balaustradas del jardín superior. Descendieron incluso por debajo del nivel de las termas, por una amplia escalera de caracol oculta que comenzaba en la biblioteca y que les dejó tras atravesar un largo corredor repleto de rastrillos y gruesos portalones en una planta que parecía contener las cocinas. Harry caminó contemplando los recios muros de piedra desnuda, ocasionalmente adornados por serpientes labradas, y se estremeció. Este lugar hablaba quizás de paranoia y sobre todo de guerra…

Continuaron caminando y llegaron a un saloncito, un comedor con espacio para acomodar con amplitud a 20 personas. Una mesa redonda con espacio para al menos 8 comensales estaba festivamente dispuesta con un abundante brunch y una hermosa tarta de ruibarbo con "Feliz cumpleaños Harry" escrito en sirope de fresa presidía el centro de la mesa. Y tres hombres aguardaban en un pequeño corrillo al fondo. Pero Harry no tuvo ojos para nada, ni siquiera para Severus y dando un gritito de alegría se lanzó en los brazos de un igualmente excitado y apenas reprimido Sirius y un animado Remus. Sirius dilató los grises ojos y espió por el rabillo del ojo la cara de Remus. La sonrisa feroz de su amigo al abrirse las puertas fue suficiente para confirmar la identidad del elegante joven que acababa de entrar escoltado por un impresionante Lord, el inesperado parecido con alguien fallecido dolorosamente visible. Sirius osciló bajo el impacto inesperado de su ahijado …y los dos cayeron al suelo cuando Remus se les unió.

Marvolo casi tuvo que sentarse…la mezcolanza y la intensidad de las emociones de Harry era mareante. Miró con una ceja algo alzada a Severus y este se encogió de hombros, moviendo la boca sin sonido para formar una palabra: "Griffindors". Suspiró y apoyó la barbilla en una de las manos, el otro brazo cruzado en el pecho, contemplando el espectáculo con el ceño fruncido …deseando que Harry le dedicase a él una bienvenida siquiera un poquito afectuosa…

Entre muchas lágrimas de alegría, olfateos, miradas incrédulas, sollozos y murmullos entrecortados, los tres se pusieron al día, y Harry se fue calmando lentamente. Remus tenía bastante buen aspecto, un tanto pálido, y estaba vestido en una elegante túnica de color casi broncíneo, con profusos bordados negros. Sirius estaba ojeroso, pero recién afeitado y vestido en ropas igualmente lujosas, una túnica de color burdeos con tantos bordados en seda negra que era difícil ver el color de fondo. Con un susurro casi ahogado, Harry murmuro expectante, esperanzado pero al tiempo resignado a lo que era inevitable:

-¿Os ha…marcado?

Sirius denegó y murmuró abrazándole una vez más para susurrar en su oído:

-Y aunque lo hubiera hecho…hubiera valido la pena, Harry…Haríamos cualquier cosa, cualquiera, por la oportunidad de estar contigo…

Remus asintió firmemente, la nariz hundida en el cuello del muchacho y aspiró, pensando: "El mejor olor del mundo, salvo tal vez…" Sonrió con cierta complacencia, calmado y feliz, en paz consigo mismo…sorprendentemente. Harry se levantó, ayudado por ambos hombres y se giró a Severus, que le contemplaba con cierta estoica y marmórea rigidez. Sonriendo, Harry avanzó y le abrazó fuertemente murmurando las gracias efusivamente una y otra vez. Con una inmensa satisfacción, Severus rodeó el esbelto cuerpo del joven y se recreó en el anhelado contacto, disfrutando de él.

Harry volteó la cabeza aun en el sorprendentemente cariñoso abrazo de su exprofesor y encaró desde su posición al único adulto restante. El muchacho se giró lentamente, abandonando poco a poco los brazos de Severus, apretando los puños con el ceño fruncido. Los ojos verdes estudiaron con atención la expresión de Marvolo: el hambre en sus ojos, la cuidadosa y elegantemente fingida indiferencia. Quizas podía ocultarse de otros, pero no de él…Marvolo vaciló un instante y miró fugazmente a Severus, que alzó una ceja y denegó. El imponente Lord sostuvo la mirada de líquida esmeralda y por el rabillo del ojo vio esbozarse una taimada sonrisa ladeada en el rostro de Remus. Harry avanzó, pasos seguros y cadenciosos, ganando impulso sin dejar de mirar a Marvolo, que por un instante pareció más pálido. Los ojos del joven no dejaban de asaetearle, y por una vez…Marvolo no recibía el usual asalto de emociones, solo una contención calculada…y por lo tanto, estaba un poco incierto del estado de ánimo del muchacho que apretaba los puños contra los costados. Harry ladeó apenas la cabeza, y le golpeó con un índice acusador en el pecho, exclamando en un jadeó contenido:

-Y tú…-los ojos verdes centellearon y Marvolo tragó saliva- tú…¡Tú realmente quieres hacerme feliz!

Harry le abrazó sorpresivamente, echándole los brazos al cuello y murmuró en su oído:

-Gracias Marvolo, tenerlos aquí significa mucho, mucho para mí. No podías haberme regalado nada mejor.

Remus se tapó la boca, conteniendo una risita. Severus esbozó una media sonrisa y Sirius se quedó boquiabierto, la mandíbula desencajada en una mueca de completo pasmo. Una cosa era oír de boca de Severus como estaba la situación…y otra muy distinta verlo con sus propios ojos. Tentativamente y despacito, Marvolo cerró los brazos tras la espalda de Harry y se relajó en el inesperado abrazo. Con un carraspeo casi inaudible e inclinando levemente la cabeza para sisear más directamente en el oído del joven Marvolo:

-_Lo sé… Pero el crédito debe ir en gran medida a Severus que es el que decidió exponerse para aproximarse a ellos. Yo solo…eh… les he permitido quedarse en mi casa…_

Harry alzó la mirada al atractivo rostro de Marvolo sin deshacer el abrazo, inclinándose levemente hacia atrás, incrementando la presión en la parte baja de sus cuerpos y sostuvo sus ojos. El hombre notó la cálida turbulencia de emociones permear todo su ser, a duras penas distinguiendo ya de quién eran.

_-Y te agradezco enormemente que les hayas dado ese privilegio…y aun más, mucho más el que no les hayas marcado…_

Harry se empinó levemente sobre las puntas de los pies y depositó un suave y apenas perceptible beso en la bien afeitada mejilla del hombre. Las manos de Marvolo apretaron apenas su agarre en la cintura del joven, para relajarse con visible esfuerzo segundos después. Sirius tenía los ojos tan abiertos que parecían ir a salírsele de las cuencas y palideció hasta hacer una decente imitación de un fantasma. Remus ladeó con curiosidad la cabeza, olfateando con cierto disimulo pero no muy alterado por la singular estampa. Severus tuvo que reprimir las ganas de frotarse las manos de satisfacción…Con el buen juicio y raciocinio de su Lord de nuevo en uso, las atenciones y afecto demostrados para con Harry estaban siendo más que fructíferos en ganar su corazón…a juzgar por el abrazo y el beso.

Harry salió del cerco de los brazos de Marvolo, contemplando el intenso color de sus ojos, mucho más violáceos y se encaminó de nuevo a la mesa. El hombre tras un segundo de parálisis, avivó el paso y se adelantó a ofrecerle con gentileza y cortesía una silla. Algo sonrojado, Harry se sentó y no protestó en absoluto cuando el hombre alisó sus ropas con un toque de varita o recolocó su colgante bien visible sobre las magníficas túnicas con dedos gentiles. Sirius entrecerró los ojos y fue a decir algo, pero Severus le puso una mano firme en el muslo y aunque irritado, el joven aristócrata mantuvo la boca cerrada. Marvolo se sentó dejando a su derecha al joven y los demás tomaron asiento con más o menos prontitud en el lado opuesto de la mesa, Remus vacilando solo un poquito antes de elegir sentarse a la izquierda de Severus, cediendo el lugar preferente junto al Alpha a Sirius. La comida se llenó de conversaciones más o menos animadas, con las risas de Harry intercaladas al oír el relato del desdichado desahucio forzoso de la Orden del Fénix. O las extravagancias de Kearcher…

Ni Sirius ni Remus habían podido comprarle un regalo y Harry les aseguró que tenerles con él era más que suficiente. Severus le tendió con cierta brusquedad un pequeño paquete y Harry abrió el envoltorio con curiosidad. Un grueso tomo sin título encuadernado en negro. Harry abrió la cubierta con curiosidad y encontró una anotación manuscrita en la contraportada. Alzó las cejas y ojeó unas cuantas páginas, notando la cantidad de anotaciones y comentarios inscritos en márgenes y espacios en blanco.

-Gracias Profesor. Es un privilegio que me deje usar esta copia de sus libros de pociones y sus mejoras.

Con algo parecido a una sonrisa, el hombre murmuró:

-Severus, que ya no soy tu Profesor ni trabajo en Hogwarts.

Harry agitó una mano, desechando la idea y murmuró con una sonrisa ladeada:

-Pero espero que aun quiera hacerse cargo de un caso sin remedio como el mío…

Con visible sorpresa el adusto hombre murmuró:

-¿Después del desastre de Hogwarts…quieres que yo te enseñe pociones, Harry?

Con una cara de inocencia absoluta el joven asintió y dedicó una miradita a Marvolo.

-Sí. Además, él me prometió que podía pedirle cualquier cosa…-durante la breve pausa en la cual los ojos violetas fijaron toda su atención en los casi negros de Severus no se escuchó ni el aleteo de una mosca- Si he de aprender, que sea con el mejor, Profesor.

Severus parpadeó; ignorando la orden no pronunciada de su Lord y tomando el inusual cumplido a su ego como si fuese un raro y desconocido ingrediente que podía estallarle repentinamente en la cara si no era cuidadoso en su manipulación; y con cierta vacilación, tras un instante de duda, sonrió abiertamente y susurró visiblemente complacido con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza:

-Será todo un placer.

Harry le dedico una sonrisa brillante al pocionista y Marvolo contuvo las ganas de reír. Mh…Un inteligente uso de la proverbial zanahoria en detrimento del palo… Su pequeña y astuta serpiente tenía al arisco Severus literalmente comiendo de su mano…Al menos su idea para un regalo adecuado parecía que no iba a ser rechazada…terminaron la comida con un pequeño paseo por algunos de los recintos amurallados del segundo círculo, convertidos ahora en abiertos jardines, huertos o invernaderos. Harry relucía de alegría, y contagiado, Sirius acabó convirtiéndose en su alter ego canino y ladrando locamente en medio de brincos en torno a él. Los elfos les sirvieron un aperitivo y bebidas refrescantes cuando se sentaron cerca de un macizo de aromáticas y Harry agradeció el helado zumo y los sabrosos sándwiches. La excursión prosiguió avanzando por el desierto lugar, recorriendo los patios y corredores de la ciudadela interior y finalmente retornaron al comedor para una bien merecida cena a la que incluso Nagini se sumó.

Tras la comida los elfos trajeron una decoradísima tarta de cumpleaños y Harry sopló las velas. Los elfos sirvieron champan y porciones de tarta y Marvolo alzó su copa, en un brindis por Harry que fue prontamente secundado. Marvolo sonrió ante el embarazo y la alegría de su joven belleza de ojos verdes…y todo lo que había costado poner esa chispa en su rostro era unas simples tartas y una copa en su honor… Dejando la casi completa copa en la mesa y contemplando el sonrojo de placer y vergüenza que se había instalado en las mejillas del ojiverde, Marvolo se aclaró la garganta:

-Harry…hoy cumples eh…oficialmente quince años. Es una edad importante en nuestro mundo. A esta edad, comienzas a tener algunos de los privilegios y obligaciones que derivan de la edad adulta. Si cometes un delito muy grave, y un comité de expertos decide que eres lo suficiente maduro mentalmente…te juzgarían como a un adulto. Tienes derecho a prometerte con la intención de contraer matrimonio, pero solo puedes casarte con el expreso permiso de tus padres o tutores. También puedes elegir emanciparte legalmente, presentando una solicitud puesto que eres el último descendiente de tu familia. Y si has dejado un testamento…este no puede ser legalmente contestado…

El mago tomó un sorbo y se levantó:

-Harry…lo que quiero decir es que…a esta edad…muchos jóvenes no desearían lo que voy a ofrecerte…

Suspiró y murmuró:

-Te…arrebaté a tus padres…y quiero ofrecerte la posibilidad de elegir uno nuevo…

El ambiente festivo del pequeño salón se evaporó y hasta Nagini alzó la cabeza de su fuente de bocaditos de carne –solo ligeramente cocinados por fuera para no ofender a los humanos- con cierta sorpresa.

Harry parpadeó – "¡Estoy alucinando, seguro!"- y giró los ojos al otro lado de la mesa. Tres pares de ojos con diversos grados de sorpresa y estupor le devolvieron la mirada y Harry carraspeó, tratando de hacer funcionar sus paralizadas cuerdas vocales.

-Mhh…eh…esto…no es que no aprecie la intención, pero…¿No sería una adopción…deshacer todo el trabajo que ha costado fingir mi muerte?

Marvolo se deslizó elegantemente de su silla, hincó en el suelo una rodilla ante él, le cogió las manos y las puso gentilmente sobre su otra pierna y murmuró:

-Olvídate por un momento de todo eso, Harry. Si no importara en absoluto…si pudieras elegir con el corazón…¿Querrías tener un padre…un padre de verdad?

La intensa mirada de anhelo y nostalgia en los ojos verdes fue suficiente respuesta para todos y Marvolo murmuró, alzando una mano a rozar su mejilla:

-Entonces escoge, porque he de otorgarte tu deseo, mi pequeño llygaid Gwyrdd…

Harry se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada llena de dudas a sus invitados. Era sin duda un gesto simbólico solamente, pero aun así…Murmuró, esbozando una sonrisa:

-No puedo… los tres son importantes para mí…aprecio la intención detrás del gesto, pero no puedo señalar a uno para excluir a los otros…

Marvolo le giró la cabeza y siseó haciéndole mirarle:

-Harry…_es cierto, __** realmente**__ puedo hacer que uno…quizás dos de ellos sean tus verdaderos padres…_

El muchacho boqueó y Marvolo continúo hablando muy suavemente:

-…inicialmente solo pensaba en Severus, pero con las novedades de esta noche…Sirius podría ser también. Lo siento Remus, se que los tres veis a Harry como un hijo, pero no lo veo posible en tu caso…la decisión es tuya Harry…

Harry tragó y casi sin aliento susurró, volviendo los ojos a los otros:

-¿Podríais…compartirme? ¿Todos? Remus…te importaría ser…mi padrino o algo así?…

Remus sonrió y asintió vivamente. El lobo no necesitaba tener lazos de sangre con el cachorro para considerarle suyo. Pertenecía a la manada …y eso era suficiente. Severus y Sirius se miraron e intercambiaron una intensa mirada. Sirius sonrió de oreja a oreja y Severus afirmó. Con ojos centelleantes, Harry miró expectante a Marvolo y este le acarició de nuevo la mejilla:

-Mi ambiciosa serpiente…te prometo que tendrás lo que quieres…

TMR&HP

Harry no podía callar de impaciencia esa noche, preguntando incesantemente como un niño de tres años. Marvolo gruñó exasperado –y cansado- y masculló:

-¡Duérmete de una vez! Ya lo veras mañana.

Cruzando los cruzados brazos sobre el pecho, pero decidiendo que irritar más al hombre no era productivo, el joven se sumió en una enfurruñada observación del dosel de la cama. Marvolo intentó dormir, pero las emociones de Harry eran tan intensas que era imposible…Tras veinte minutos más de tortura, se sentó frustrado en la cama y le dedicó una mirada de absoluta desesperación:

-¡Harry! Haz el favor de calmarte. Así es imposible dormir.

El joven se apoyó en un codo y le miró con curiosidad, por encima del mar de brocado y sábanas de seda que les separaba, susurrando cauteloso:

-He estado callado…

Marvolo se pasó la mano por el pelo y susurró:

-Es un…efecto secundario de nuestra conexión…puedo percibir tus emociones. He estado usando una forma de Oclumencia para evitar que mis propias emociones te afecten…pero no puedo bloquear sino hasta un cierto punto las tuyas…

El joven alzó apenas una ceja y el hombre admitió a regañadientes:

-No quería contártelo aun Harry…no quería abrumarte con algo que realmente es inevitable, pero ahora mismo me están impidiendo dormir…

Los ojos verdes contemplaron curiosos al otro, y tras un ratito murmuró:

-No me hago a la idea de lo que dices…¿podrías dejármelo sentir?

Marvolo suspiró y muy lentamente aflojó un poco la barrera sobre en sus propios sentimientos. Harry dilató los ojos, abrió la boca y adoptó un aire curiosamente pensativo…aunque algo confuso también. Tras un rato de contemplación murmuró:

-Ya veo…No te cierres por completo, Marvolo…tus emociones son muy hermosas. Considéralo un regalo para mí…

Los ojos violetas se iluminaron de sorprendida calidez y el hombre se inclinó alargó la mano y le ordenó un rebelde mechón de pelo murmurando:

-Antes, en la fiesta…por un rato, justo antes de abrazarme…se aquietaron mucho…

Harry sonrió, inspiró, espiró y trató de relajarse conscientemente, ordenando sus ideas y su mente. Tom le había enseñado algunos ejercicios básicos de meditación…y daban su fruto. Marvolo recolocó lentamente otro mechón y murmuró:

-Creo que esto ya puedo manejarlo… Buenas noches mi pequeña serpiente. 

Harry susurró su respuesta, se tumbó y volvió a contemplar el dosel tratando de evadirse, perderse en la infinita trama de sus simétricos arabescos. El cosquilleó ahogado en el fondo de su mente de las emociones de Marvolo se mezcló a la imparable excitación al pensar en que iba a tener unos padres, ¡Unos padres de verdad! El agradecimiento le estalló entre las manos. Harry cerró los ojos, controlándose, suspirando y trató de identificar las emociones de Marvolo, como si contara ovejas. Su imagen mental se convirtió en un prado con un rebaño de ovejas muy curioso…unas eran corderitos que triscaban alegremente; otras ovejas hechas y derechas blancas, negras, marrones o manchadas…y otras, en fin…ni siquiera eran ovejas sino lobos disfrazados de ovejas... Harry sonrió adormilado… y se imaginó poniendo a cada una un lindo lacito. Grandes, pequeñas, blancas o negras, lobo u oveja…todas eran suyas…todas. Y poco a poco…el sueño les venció a ambos.


	13. Chapter 13

DINAMICAS DE MANADA

OK, salto atrás en el tiempo. Volvemos a la madrugada del 30 al 31 de julio…a las primeras horas del día del 15 cumpleaños de Harry… y continuamos viendo el progreso en la relación entre SS!SB!RL.

Dos besos… y no digo más!

Dadle al botón del Rew!

* * *

><p>DINAMICAS DE MANADA<p>

* * *

><p>-¡Snape! ¡Dime que Harry no está durmiendo con Voldemort!<p>

Remus ignoró el ultraje –mezclado a una saludable dosis de preocupación y protectividad- que emanaban de Sirius y continuó andando en pos de su Alpha, Severus, que enfilaba con decisión un nuevo corredor de piedra. El olor de su cachorro que se adhería a la piel del otro Alpha no contaba nada preocupante…solo hablaba de una intensa cercanía…y de una curiosa conexión entre ellos.

-Snape, maldita sea tu estampa!...¡crash! Trump! ¡Bang!

Remus meneó la cabeza ignorando la que parecía una teatral rabieta de Sirius, el estruendo y sus gritos que procedían aun del salón. Severus continúo andando. El repiqueteo de las suelas de las botas de Sirius a la carrera resonó entre las paredes de piedra, cada vez más cerca, más cerca…

-¡Snape!…

La voz de Sirius resonó ahora casi al lado con un deje de desesperación, transportada por las piedras del lugar; sin detenerse, Remus oso volver la vista atrás, espiando el ultimo recodo del desierto y desnudo corredor. La figura acelerada y pálida del último Black patinó doblando la esquina a toda velocidad en el suelo pétreo y Sirius exclamó casi suplicando:

-¡Snape!... ¡Severus! ¡Párate de una vez, joder!

Severus detuvo sus pasos y se giró lentamente, impasible, sus ojos firmes. Sirius resolló y avanzó algo más despacio, acelerada la respiración y los grises ojos llenos de nuevos demonios. Casi suplicando, masculló entre asustado y furioso:

-No es verdad…Mi Bambi…No puede ser verdad…

Severus contempló durante unos momentos al jadeante mago ante él, mientras Remus se recolocaba en silencio más cerca de su costado…en una excelente posición para saltarle encima a Sirius si intentaba atacarle. –"Al menos sus instintos de batalla son bastante correctos"- pensó el pocionista. Los pensamientos de Sirius estaba desbocados –retazos, fragmentos de ellos tan cerca a la superficie que Severus vió suficiente, más de lo que hubiera querido en realidad- con calma y dejando que el otro recobrase el aliento, preguntó:

-¿Qué quieres Sirius?

Sirius ignoró el uso de su nombre propio y murmuró con aire casi enloquecido:

-No me digas que mi Bambi esta…-tragó saliva y sus ojos se desorbitaron ligeramente- con **él**…

-Bueno, si no quieres eres que lo diga…no te lo digo.

(NA:La frase es del Rew de LizTaylor160 para el cap 7, que da paso a esta escena. Y tengo su permiso para usarla!)

Murmuró Severus, con absoluta calma y cierta indolencia. Sirius parpadeó confuso, y Severus prosiguió hablando con contenida pasión detrás de su aparente desidia, dedicándole una mirada algo desdeñosa.

-Creí que tenías mas nervio, más valor Sirius…Si prefieres hundir cobardemente la cabeza en la arena y fingir que el mundo es un carrusel de unicornios y pegasos rosas… está bien. Pero si realmente eres el hombre que creo que eres…

La mirada que recorrió lentamente de arriba abajo a Sirius cambió sutilmente, estaba llena de apreciación, de honesta aunque cautelosa admiración y Sirius notó de nuevo agitarse algo en su interior…una parte de él que había creído muerta y enterrada casi por completo.

-…entonces dejaras a un lado esta pataleta de adolescente y afrontarás la cruda realidad Sirius, porque Marvolo es lo mejor que podría haberle pasado a Harry…sin importar el pasado o lo que personalmente opines al respecto.

Sirius fue a abrir la boca para replicar, la mente llena de objeciones, pero el silencio de Remus …y la leve chispa de decepción en los ojos negros le hizo cerrar la bocaza. Meditó de nuevo, esforzándose en no perder de vista el objetivo final –el bienestar de su Bambi- y murmuró con cautela:

-Y Harry…Harry está –tragó con mucha dificultad. Como si su saliva se hubiese vuelto engrudo- conforme con esto?

Severus rezongó y murmuró:

-No te digo que no hayan tenido sus más y sus menos, o que no vengan días en que discutan…pero si, Harry no objeta a la situación…Aun no es más que una…eh amistad íntima y muy posesiva para él… Sirius esto no es algo banal…Nunca antes dejó a nadie ocupar la posición de privilegio que ha otorgado a Harry. Y créeme…había gente peleando por el derecho a calentar su cama.

Sirius apretó los puños. Hasta hacerse daño, autentico daño, pequeñas marcas en forma de medialuna sangrantes en sus palmas. Remus olfateó discretamente, vigilando a su volátil y temperamental compañero. Con un par de inspiraciones forzadas, el animago domeñó con cierta dificultad sus emociones y agachó la cabeza. Severus avanzó un paso y posó su mano en un hombro repleto de tensión. Los ojos grises de Sirius le miraron y Severus esbozó una pequeña y triste sonrisa.

-No es un capricho y en modo alguno es un castigo. Lord Marvolo es un hombre de honor…y dista mucho del obseso que llegó a ser en su última etapa. Como dice Harry, y yo he llegado a la misma conclusión también; ese maniático colérico era Voldemort, y Lord Marvolo es una persona muy diferente. Todos hemos sufrido…pérdidas en esta guerra…pero no se puede vivir solamente aferrado a los recuerdos del pasado. Yo también cometí ese error, reforzado y alentado por Dumbledore.

Sirius asintió en silencio, sumido en honda meditación, caminando ausente hombro con hombro con Remus, sin prestar la más mínima atención a su camino. Y desapareció en silencio tras la puerta que Severus le indicó como suya.

Remus sabía que Sirius estaba dividido, tironeado por emociones y recuerdos en diversas direcciones. Su olor lleno de dudas y remordimientos, amargura, añoranza, esperanza y miedo se lo contaba claramente. Lo mismo que le había contado la verdad de sus sentimientos años atras…un secreto que Remus deliberadamente había ignorado y guardado bajo llave celosamente en lo más hondo de su mente. Sirius…aunque aún no se encontraba del todo bien –Azkaban era un lugar terrible- su olor volvía a ser la familiar mezcla del aromático y picante jengibre fuertemente combinada con dulce canela y fragante clavo. Un aroma fuerte, varonil y seductor. Por una vez sus sentidos e instintos eran una bendición encubierta…Marvolo olía…correcto. Pese al leve efluvio que hablaba de un largo sufrimiento pasado –no muy diferente de lo que ocurría con Sirius- del que aun se estaba recobrando, su aroma era equilibrado, rotundo y poderoso. Un aroma adecuado para un Alpha.

Remus entró en el cuarto ofrecido, y aspiró profundamente. Severus le envolvía en un algo más sutil pero rico aroma de sándalo, con una chispa de sabroso jengibre y un toque algo más dulce y casi oculto de jazmín. Un aroma que hacía que su estómago se encogiera de anticipación, que también le calmaba y relajaba, que le hacía sentirse…aceptado. Se sentó con timidez en el sofá frente a la chimenea y Severus le miró con atención.

-Remus…¿Estás bien?

El licántropo asintió y parpadeó, aun algo aturdido, rebasado por unos instintos que estaban sobrepasando las barreras morales y sociales de su conciencia. Severus ocupó un sitio junto a él y murmuró con cautela, tratando de ser delicado:

-Black y tú…estáis juntos o al menos…os estáis acostando juntos…

Remus bajó los ojos y susurró casi como disculpándose ante su Alpha:

-Sirius me necesitaba…y él era todo lo que me quedaba de mi manada. Ya tenía bastantes remordimientos por no haber intentado hacer algo entonces… No iba a abandonarle otra vez. Todo empezó por sus pesadillas, dormir conmigo le ayudaba, le anclaba a la realidad…Después de Azkaban, Sirius ni siquiera era capaz de…ya sabes. El sexo solo comenzó hace unos pocos meses. No somos más que dos parias, aferrándose a las ruinas de su vida y el uno al otro con desesperación.

Severus añadió tras una leve pausa:

-Remus...estoy orgulloso de ti.

El castaño alzó la mirada con viva sorpresa, atento a las inesperadas palabras de su Alpha. –"Yo, el último Omega… el traidor que metió la cola entre las patas y desapareció dejando atrás a su manada…le hago sentir orgulloso?"- Severus esbozó una media sonrisa torcida y continuó hablando, su voz convertida en una ronca caricia:

-Has sobrevivido a algo que hubiera destruido a muchos que se jactan de ser fuertes. Y los has hecho conservando una lealtad y bondad encomiables. Estoy orgulloso de que me hayas elegido como tu Alpha. Honraré tu confianza en mí. Solo te pido que seas fuerte, valiente… y que te apoyes en mi cuando lo necesites. Tienes una condición "médica" crónica que requiere ciertas precauciones, pero eso no es más que una mínima parte de lo que eres.

Los ojos dorados del licántropo se dilataron cómicamente. _Lunático movía la cola en el interior de su mente, dando cabriolas._ Desde que era un niño pequeño nadie se había referido a su licantropía como un problema médico.

-Eres un magnífico mago y un ser humano admirable con un enorme y generoso corazón. Que además es un hombre lobo ejemplar. ¿Lo has entendido?

Remus asintió, su pecho lleno de una cálida sensación. Severus no tenía ni idea de lo que las alabanzas y el tono aterciopelado de su voz estaban haciendo con él…_Lunático ahora estaba tirado sobre la panza en el suelo delante de su Alpha – el poderoso y esbelto lobo negro que para él era Severus-, lamiéndole la comisura de las mandíbulas, y meneando furiosamente la cola hasta hacer estremecerse sus cuartos traseros. Gimoteando como un cachorrito. Totalmente sometido._ Mirándole con ojos llenos de seriedad, Severus murmuró cogiéndole de la barbilla:

-Recuerda que ahora no respondes ante nadie más que ante mí y ante Lord Marvolo.

_En su propio mundo, Lunatico giró la cabeza a un lado y atiesó las orejas, deteniendo la cola y enseñando la lengua. El Alpha aulló complacido. En el mundo físico, los ojos de Remus centellearon. El lobo castaño en su interior se apaciguó y aguardó, deteniendo sus muestras de sumisión. Esa era una meteórica ascensión…y una muy extraña jerarquía._

-Si llega el caso, te ordeno que te defiendas y luches con uñas y dientes, literalmente si es preciso. Nadie tiene derecho a maltratarte. O a utilizarte. Nadie, Remus. Ni siquiera Sirius, ni siquiera yo.

_Lunático dejó de respirar, pendiente de cada mínima inflexión y cambio de gesto y olor. Se sentó con cautela, moviéndose despacio, pausadamente y entreabrió las mandíbulas dejando asomar la larga lengua. Con timidez, le dio un lametón en la mejilla a su Alpha_. Con el muy necesitado impulso a su casi inexistente autoestima, el castaño licántropo esbozó una radiante sonrisa ante los inusuales pero sinceros elogios y el pelinegro continuó cogiéndole suavemente la mano:

-Remus…quiero que me respondas francamente, lo que realmente pienses, no lo que creas que quiero oír.

El castaño asintió dedicándole su atención por entero y notando el calor del otro en su mano. _Lunatico continuó sentado y relajado, creciendo en su nueva confianza, junto a su Alpha. _

-Me he pasado solo la mayoría de mi vida adulta, Remus. Persiguiendo y aguardando un ideal perfecto e imposible. Y ahora…me siento atraído por los dos. Y he ahí mi dilema; la mayoría se resignaría a los moldes y decidiría por uno u otro…pero soy muy egoísta y quiero teneros a los dos… ¿Supone eso algún problema?

Remus miró con sorpresa al Alpha, olfateando sin disimulo. Ni una pizca de engaño o duplicidad… En su inmaterial pero a la par real mundo interior, Lunático recibió con estupor un cariñoso lengüetazo del Alpha. -"Puedo entender que le atraiga Sirius pero ¿Severus…está interesado en mi? "- Denegó, los ojos relucientes y murmuró complacido:

-Los verdaderos lobos son monógamos…pero no soy un lobo, soy un hombre lobo. Es extremadamente infrecuente pero no imposible que un licántropo tenga dos parejas…justo como los demás magos.

Se sonrojó y sus ojos relucieron, y añadió en un susurró aun más bajo:

-Quiero a Sirius…le conozco y me siento confortable con él. Su jovialidad y espontaneidad son refrescantes para mí. Pero también te encuentro muy atractivo, Severus. Me aportas seguridad, estabilidad, liderazgo. Lo intentaría, pero no quiero herir a Sirius, aunque necesito más...más de lo que él puede darme ahora. Es difícil pero no imposible amar a dos personas Severus…lo peliagudo es que nadie resulte lastimado…

Severus le deslizó un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja y murmuró suavemente:

-Es tarde, estas demasiado emocionalmente afectado…y aun no estás recuperado. No voy a ser una causa de conflicto o a interponerme entre los dos, pretendo que esta sea una triada consensuada entre todos Remus…

Severus le besó la mejilla, y Remus gimió roncamente, aferrando convulso las ropas del hombre y tirando de él, ladeando el cuello a un lado. Con una nueva caricia y deslizando los dedos por la piel expuesta el moreno susurró, resistiendo la tentación:

-De vez en cuando hay que pensar en uno mismo primero, así que no seas demasiado noble, Remus. Espero que un día estas habitaciones no sean necesarias y que los tres podamos compartir juntos una… Buenas noches, Remus…

Le rozó apenas los labios, tan levemente que Remus dudó de que realmente se hubiesen tocado, y se marchó, dejándole con el corazón palpitante y la cabeza llena de descabelladas ideas y esperanzas. _Lunático estaba extasiado…en su mundo el Alpha había saludado muy efusiva y cordialmente al otro miembro de la manada y ahora le mordisqueaba y lamía la mandíbula mientras el gran perro negro le estaba olfateando la zona mh…noble, con visible interés, la cola en rápido movimiento. Tantas atenciones estaban poniendo un calorcito muy intenso y agradable en sus tripas…_

Tras un largo rato para calmarse, Remus se puso el pijama –impregnado del olor de Severus- y fue a ver como estaba Sirius. Dormir juntos les ayudaba a ambos con sus respectivas pesadillas y demonios. Al pelinegro le daba algo a lo que aferrarse, que le recordaba que ya no estaba en el infierno de Azkaban…al castaño le reafirmaba que su manada era e iba a ser siempre lo primero. Sirius estaba tumbado bocarriba en la cama, vestido y mirando sin ver el dosel de la cama. Suspirando levemente, Remus uso su varita para cambiarle la ropa por el pijama y se deslizó en el lecho junto a él. Remus quería lo que Lúnatico había proyectado gozoso y libre en su mente. Dos amantes, dos hombres, cada uno dándole algo diferente pero igualmente necesario. Se mordió el labio. –"¿Sirus lo entendería? ¿O lo verá como una nueva traición?"- Temblando, Sirius ocultó su cara en su hombro y comenzó a sollozar silenciosamente, mientras el otro le acariciaba lentamente la espalda. – "¿Sera Severus el bálsamo que necesita el corazón de Sirius?¿Es todavía posible que encontremos ese equilibrio? ¿O estamos demasiado rotos?"- Remus le estrechó con más fuerza, sin decir nada, hasta que el llanto de su actual amante dio paso a la extenuación y al sueño. Solo entonces se permitió relajarse y dormir. Su último pensamiento fue: "Sería agradable que Severus hiciera esto por mí".

Severus había limpiado rigurosamente sus posesiones de rastreadores y localizadores al llegar. Sabía que Dumbledore colocaba pequeños hechizos espía en sus inútiles regalos…unos cuantos de ellos habían sido conscientemente dejados activos para evitar medidas más agresivas. Y asegurado la integridad de su mente con un riguroso examen por parte de Marvolo en busca de incongruencias. Hizo lo mismo por sus dos nuevos compañeros. Sirius no podía creerlo, y Remus simplemente bajó los ojos… encontraron varios localizadores de amplio rango en varias de las pertenencias de los dos. En el proceso de asegurarse de que ningún hechizo rastreador u otras influencias permanecían en ellos, Marvolo había encontrado sutiles compulsiones en Sirius – algunas parcialmente rotas, entre ellas una para hacerle buscar sexo con mujeres, aunque esa no era su inclinación natural- y un hechizo de lealtad y obediencia puesto en Remus aun antes de entrar en Hogwarts. Remus era naturalmente inmune a la legeremancia…y muy resistente a los hechizos desmemorizantes. Pero Sirius tenía varias memorias reprimidas. La peor, la de Dumbledore dándole paternales palmaditas en el hombro, cogiendo de entre sus brazos a un lloroso Harry, mientras Sirius lloraba sobre el cadáver de James y denunciaba entre lágrimas que el Guardián del Fidelius era Peter. El hombre había susurrado insidiosamente hasta que Sirius se alzó cegado por la sed de venganza. Sirius solo recordaba lo sucedido después, ver el cadáver de James en el suelo, al Director con un extrañamente silencioso Harry –le había puesto bajo un hechizo de sueño- y murmurar que podía coger su moro, que no iba a necesitarla. Siempre había supuesto que había sido el shock lo que había hecho de sus memorias de la noche algo confuso, pero ver aquello… La furia de Sirius se quedó en mera pataleta comparada a la ira desatada de Remus, que demolió por completo hasta reducir a astillas una mesa de roble macizo. Las maquinaciones de Dumbledore eran más antiguas de lo sospechado y parecían no tener límites.

El ritual que pretendían realizar exigía que estuviesen libres de otras influencias y tras una ardua revisión de todos –y subsecuente confesión extraída de Severus con tenazas y sacacorchos- Marvolo demandó –no había otra palabra- que Sirius le diera a Severus el contrahechizo para la pequeña maldición familiar que le había lanzado en el tren a finales de 6 curso…como un regalo de despedida, había dicho entonces, inconsciente, estúpido y engreído adolescente. Todo ello después de decirle reprobatoriamente a Severus que esperaba que no volviese a dejar que su orgullo se antepusiese a su bienestar y salud. Qué el hubiera conseguido de alguno de los Black la contramaldición. Harry había contemplado atónito como Sirius palidecía y sus ojos gris acero se llenaban de algo que parecía …¿remordimiento?. Con un cierto temblor en las manos, Sirius sacó la varita, apuntó a la cara de Severus y susurró, haciendo un movimiento en 8 y rematando con un pequeño movimiento hacia delante al cerrar la figura: "penwedi'uhaddasu trwyn datganiadau" ( galés: libera los colmillos y el hocico. Una traducción libre y muy muy aproximada, se supone que es un contrahechizo, no?) Severus cerró los ojos en una mueca de dolor cuando una onda de visible luz morada le impactó y se llevó la mano a la boca con un doliente gemido.

Un hilo de sangre se escurrió de entre sus dedos y Harry le dedicó su mejor mirada asesina a su padrino. Pero Sirius ya estaba pidiendo perdón de mil maneras, susurrando que lo sentía una y otra vez, usando su sevilleta para restañar el hilo de sangre. Remus ignoró a su amigo y se apresuró a ofrecer una copa de agua y Severus se enjuagó con doliente expresión la ensangrentada boca. Su nariz comenzó a sangrar y Remus le tendió un pañuelo, mientras susurraba:

-¿Es seguro usar un episkey? ¿Al menos en su nariz?

Sirius murmuró apagadamente meneando la cabeza:

-No…no al menos por otras 24 horas al menos…o la maldición se reactivará…Después de eso si…

Alzó los ojos mientras Remus rezongaba irritado y conjuraba hielo para colocar en la nuca de Severus y murmuró:

-Creí…creí que Reg...que mi hermano te había dado el contrahechizo…Nunca imaginé… Era solo una broma…una broma muy pesada…

Lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos grises y Sirius convocó algo. Con un Ssshuiss! un frasco de pequeño tamaño voló hasta su mano y el moreno lo abrió. Vertió una medida y lo tendió a Severus murmurando:

-Nada de magia por 24 hrs, lo siento. Toma, esto es mejor que nada…

Severus refunfuñó ininteligiblemente por detrás de sus dedos y Harry añadió, reconociendo finalmente el frasquito:

-Es un enjuague bucal anestésico muggle…lo he visto usar para aliviar el dolor de la dentición en bebes o de heridas o llagas en los adultos. Te calmará un poco Severus.

Severus se enjuagó cuidadosamente la boca, primero con agua para lavar la sangre, después con el enjuague. Sirius aun tenía los ojos húmedos y Severus se levantó con cuidado, las manos de Remus oscilando a escasos cm de él.

-Creo que iré a echarme un rato… eh… Sirius, voy a necesitar más de ese enjuague…y una mano para llegar a mi cuarto.

Sirius alzó la mirada, y vio a Severus, con la cabeza echada algo hacia atras y sujetándose la bolsa de hielo, unas gotas de sangre aun resbalando de su tumefacta e hinchada nariz. Saltó sobre sus pies, ansioso y ofreció un nuevo pañuelo. Remus les vio salir, con clara preocupación en sus ojos, pero sonrió a Harry…y se ocupó encantado de las lecciones de ese día.

SS&SB

Sirius se encargó de ayudar a llegar a sus habitaciones a Severus. Las escaleras daban acceso desde la planta inmediatamente inferior donde estaban sus propias habitaciones al despacho y Severus se había sentado en el sillón tras el escritorio y activado un resorte…y un práctico escabel se extendió bajo sus rodillas, mientras el respaldo se reclinaba un poco. Severus le dio más o menos inteligiblemente las gracias desde detrás del pañuelo y le dijo que podía marcharse, pero Sirius sacó su varita, trasfiguró un pedazo de pergamino en una silla más o menos confortable y se sentó murmurando con aire cabizbajo que lo menos que podía hacer era quedarse.

La hemorragia nasal pareció detenerse, y Severus se aventuró a deshacerse con aire cauteloso del empapado pañuelo. Reclinó la cabeza y cerró los ojos –estaba pasando una autentica agonía- y se concentró en respirar pausadamente, disociándose del dolor y aflojando la mandíbula. A su lado, Sirius contempló el rostro ensangrentado, el ceño contraído y se encogió en su asiento. Con un murmulló ahogado musito decaídamente:

-Puedo enseñarte la maldición...

Severus abrió muy despacito un ojo y después el otro e inclinó lo imprescindible la cabeza para poder enfocar a Sirius. Intentó dedicarle su mejor y patentada mirada "esta Ud. a punto de convertirse en ingrediente para mis pociones", con resultados ambiguos, ya que Sirius se removió en su asiento y susurró aun más bajito:

-…si te hace sentir mejor…puedes usarla conmigo…

Severus se incorporó levemente, el práctico sillón de origen muggle ayudando su movimiento y miró con propiedad al otro hombre, que había desviado los grises ojos parcialmente al suelo y le espiaba por el rabillo del ojo. Contuvo el impulso de apretarse el puente de la nariz en un gesto característico de frustración –su pobre apéndice nasal ya estaba bastante maltratado- ajustó su imperiosa mirada casi negra y masculló con cierto cuidado, su tono algo alterado por la hinchazón de su nariz:

-¿Y se supone que eso ha de satisfacerme?

Sirius le miró con sus grandes ojos llenos de cautela, de miedo y de desesperación. Su nariz palpitó dolorosamente al inspirar más aire de la cuenta, pero la ignoró con la facilidad de la práctica. Frunció algo más el ceño –lo que era posible dado que la parte superior de sus pómulos se estaba inflamando- y murmuró con fría, sedosa viscosidad empapada de dulce y letal veneno:

-¿Implicas que he de extraer placer de tu dolor? ¿Qué soy un sádico?

Sirius abrió la boca y denegó vivamente con la cabeza. Su gesto era de absoluta desolación.

-No… … no quise decir eso…

Sirius bajó los ojos al suelo y murmuró entre dientes:

-No quise insultarte…Severus. Yo solo quería…hacerte sentir mejor…no pensé…

Severus le miró unos momentos y murmuró algo más calmado:

-Y ese…es el gran problema Sirius. Tu gran bocaza te pierde…

Suspiró casi inaudiblemente incorporándose algo más, sujetando la bolsa de hielo en su nuca precariamente.

-Querías darme una oportunidad de restitución…a través de la venganza…

Sirius asintió, retorciendo las manos.

-Y no te paraste a pensar en el sentido de tus palabras…o en cómo podían hacerme sentir a mí.

Sirius afirmó de nuevo y murmuró mirándole desde detrás de sus pestañas húmedas:

-No es excusa pero…desde Azkaban encuentro muy muy difícil no soltar lo primero que me pasa por la mente…En mi celda…solía hablar conmigo mismo, solo para oír una voz humana…

El animago suspiró y susurró abatido:

-Lo siento mucho Severus. Nunca debí haberte hechizado…al menos no sin asegurarme de deshacerlo después.

Severus asintió y murmuró:

-Y tampoco pensaste en las posibles consecuencias de enviarme a la cabaña de los Gritos…

Sirius denegó y susurró:

-Solo quería asustarte…era una broma…¡Estábamos tan acostumbrados a escaparnos con Remus que no percibíamos el peligro!.

-Sirius…

Los ojos grises se alzaron, llenos de remordimientos y pena. Con suavidad, Severus preguntó:

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora? Muy mal, verdad?

Sirius se mordió el labio y afirmó apenas. Con apenas un murmullo el pocionista añadió:

-Imagínate que Lily me hubiera acompañado esa noche…o tu hermano Regulus…

Los ojos de Sirius se dilataron de shock y enmudeció, tomando una gran bocanada de aire. Mirando fijamente al impactado hombre, Severus murmuró:

-Piensa…piensa un instante antes de hacer las cosas, Sirius. Ya no estás bajo esas horribles compulsiones. Piensa en Remus y en Harry…¿Podrás hacer eso? ¿Por ellos?

Sirius tragó aire, boqueó y asintió con un si balbuceante y trémulo.

-Entonces me doy por satisfecho.

Severus se reclinó una vez más, entrecerrando los ojos. Y Sirius meditó por un rato las palabras, se forzó a recordar cada detalle de la conversación, y de la charla intima que habían tenido mientras le buscaba ropa…Los gestos, los matices de la voz…la fogosa mirada de los ojos casi negros…el ardiente tacto de su mano en su pecho…Luchando con su falta crónica de atención, forzando su mente a permanecer centrada, Sirius analizó cada minúsculo detalle desde ese día. Respeto…esa era una palabra muy grande en labios de una persona tan parca en elogios como Sna…Severus. Le dedicó una mirada curiosa, intrigada, ahora que estaba reposando y no le intimidaba tanto.

Severus no era convencionalmente hermoso, ni siquiera especialmente guapo…pero era…atractivo. Tenía un decidido halo de misterio y peligro rodeándole, y su voz… Sus graves, ricos y aterciopelados tonos de barítono, modulados con absoluta perfección…esa voz era pecado hecho sonido. Tampoco estaba físicamente mal…Era tan alto como él cm más o menos, se movía con la fluidez y prestancia de una pantera y se conservaba físicamente muy fuerte y ágil…Algunas arrugas prematuras y cierta excesiva palidez, quizás estaba un poco demasiado delgado. Aunque precisamente él no era nadie para opinar…Azkaban no era precisamente un spa.

Sonrió contemplando el ceño levemente fruncido. Severus era un desafío…un rumbo nuevo hacia aguas desconocidas, una nueva clase de aventura…una de la que no podría olvidarse pasadas unas noches…no ahora que iban a compartir algo tan importante como Harry…Harry, que había querido ser de todos…de los tres, de una u otra manera. Las tímidas insinuaciones de Remus sobre el interés de Severus…o sobre que a Harry no le importaría que sus nuevos padres tuviesen una relación…algo más que cordial…

Sirius transformó un pispapeles en una vasija, la llenó de agua tibia y cambio unas plumas en pequeñas toallas de tocador. Humedeció una y se acercó en silencio, asombrado de que Severus no reaccionase y los ojos negros se abrieron de golpe. Tragó saliva y esbozó una semi sonrisa y murmuró alzando un poco la toalla húmeda:

-Solo quiero limpiarte la sangre…

Los ojos negros le excrutaron y Severus asintió apenas. Con cuidado, tomándose su tiempo Sirius fue limpiando la sangre que estaba secándose, procurando no agravar la ya tumefacta nariz ni irritar las doloridas encías debajo de los labios.

Acabó de dar el último repaso y mientras aun sujetaba con delicadeza el mentón de Severus, se inclinó y depositó un roce efímero sobre sus labios. Severus se quedó inmóvil, y Sirius retrocedió con aire algo confuso, mortificado. Los ojos negros le asaeteaban y murmuró:

-Creí…yo…

Bajó la mirada y susurró:

-…he vuelto a meter la pata…

Hizo ademan de retroceder, pero la mano de Severus se cerró en su muñeca y el hombre se incorporó lentamente en el sillón desde su posición reclinada, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Sirius suspiró dejando caer los hombros y murmuró:

-Lo siento, vale? …No volverá a ocurrir…¿Podemos pretender que nunca ha sucedido?

Severus alzó apenas una ceja y la comisura de sus labios se torcieron en una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

-Eso espero…esto no ha sucedido. No sería tolerable en absoluto...

Sirius bajó la mirada muy descorazonado.

-…que decidieras besarme por primera vez solo cuando no puedo devolver el beso de ninguna manera…ha sido muy desconsiderado por tu parte, Sirius.

Sirius le miró con nueva viveza en sus ojos grises, esbozando una sonrisa y Severus añadió:

-¿Y Remus? Ni siquiera le has invitado a mirar…Al igual que Harry, peco de codicioso, soy muy ambicioso…y aspiro a teneros a los dos.

Sirius abrió la boca… y la cerró de golpe. Dos preguntas se agolparon en su mente: ¿Cómo demonios sabe que estamos juntos? Y ¿Nos quiere a los dos? –"¡Rayos!…no había caído en la cuenta de que Remus implicaba que estaba interesado en ambos. ¡Guau!"- Tras una fracción de segundo de shock, Sirius sonrió con fiereza y murmuró:

-Siempre que nos dediques suficiente atención a los dos…

Severus rió roncamente y abrazó al otro por la cintura sentándole en su regazo.

-Por supuesto...pero no hoy…y no antes de que todos estemos seguros por completo.

Sirius refunfuñó, puso morritos, pero se recostó finalmente contra el pecho de Severus y murmuró:

-Pese a mi fama y actitud de Casanova, no tengo ni idea de cómo hacer funcionar algo así…y no quiero hacerle daño a Remy.

Severus esbozó una sonrisa y murmuró:

-Ni yo tampoco, Sirius…te recuerdo que he vivido solo hasta ahora. Pero creo que lo principal es aceptar que todos tenemos algo que ofrecer a los demás…y que esto debe ser algo abierto, compartido, en todos los sentidos…y sin excluir a nadie.

Sirius dejó Severus cardase su pelo rizado y murmuró relajándose:

-Sabes…hubo rumores sobre Fabian y Gideon…y eh… cierto medioveela de la Escuadrilla Voladora de Francia…Siempre pensé que… debía de ser…espectacular.

Severus alzó una ceja y miró a Sirius y este protestó sonrojándose:

-¡Que! ¿Acaso un tipo no puede tener una imaginación despierta?!

Severus se rió, con cuidado mascullando y haciendo muecas porque le dolía y tras un momento de mortificación, Sirius se rió con él.

SS&SB&RL

Marvolo le había explicado después a un irritado Harry que la maldición de Sirius le había causado a Severus un reiterado y sordo dolor de dientes, además de interferir la curación de su nariz. Cualquier uso del más simple y usual encantamiento curativo -episkey- provocaba un ataque agudo de dolor y acrecentaba el problema. La magia de Seveus había reaccionado al dolor sordo y reiterado, torciendo sus dientes en un intento de reducir la causa del dolor. Cuando su padre muggle le golpeó y rompió su nariz – por última vez- Severus sabía ya que usar el hechizo no iba a servirle de nada.

Al día siguiente, Severus tenía mucho mejor aspecto. Sus dientes estaban visiblemente mas rectos, y su nariz, aunque aun hinchada, ya no parecía estar torcida y rota. Y Sirius parecía estar pendiente del usualmente irritable hombre… atento a él aunque lleno de nervios e inseguro, pero con una subyacente necesidad de ser aceptado, dedicándole miradas llenas de curiosidad. Severus solo le apretó el brazo antes de marcharse a su laboratorio con Remus, arrancando una brillante sonrisa a Sirius…y haciendo refulgir con complacencia los ojos dorados de Remus.


	14. Chapter 14

MEZCOLANZA

Bueno…permitidme perfilar algunos detalles sueltos. Este Cap. Son breves retazos sueltos en diferentes escenarios y situaciones, que dan una idea de lo que sucede en el resto del mundo…fuera de Slytherin Castle.

Me han hecho notar un fallo en la trama, así que he reeditado el capitulo: la parte de Fudge al principio...y un trocito nuevo también del MINISTRO ES EL CAMBIO. gracias.

Línea temporal.

24 junio 1995 Harry es secuestrado y desparece en la última prueba del torneo.

Ultimas horas del 24, madrugada del 25 junio. Severus Snape acude más tarde al llamado de Voldemort y descubre el historial médico de Harry. Severus abandona definitivamente toda lealtad a Dumbledore, poniéndose firmemente junto a Harry y Riddle.

Últimos días de junio. Fin de Curso. Severus abandona Hogwarts para dedicarse por entero al servicio de Marvolo y sus pociones.

Julio. Harry despierta por completo después de tres semanas en Slytherin Castle. Interactúa con Marvolo que reconoce que es Tom Roddle y Voldemort, y que le dice que ocurrió al intentar matarle. Y que cada uno tiene un trocito del alma del otro. También ve a Severus.

Noche del 30 al 31 julio. Primeras horas madrugada 31 julio. Marvolo celebra con Harry el ritual de esperar a las 12 para celebrar su cumpleaños. Firman unos documentos y Marvolo detiene las maquinas que mantienen vivo a un squib en muerte cerebral para hacer que los hechizos de monitorización trasferidos a este registren la "muerte" de Harry en su 15º cumpleaños.

Severus envía un patronus avisando a Sirius de la inminente llegada de Albus. Remus/Lunatico elige a Severus como su alpha. Sirius reacciona ante el aprecio de Severus. Dumbledore se presenta en Grimauld Place con al Orden y le dice a Sirius y Remus que Harry ha muerto y el elegido es Neville. Sirus y Remus les echan y se pasan al lado de Riddle, que les acoge en el castillo esa misma noche. Severus. Sirius y Remus se instalan con la torre de Severus. Severus acepta su papel como Alpha de Remus. Severus les elogia a ambos, al tiempo que les da pequeñas reprimendas.

En la Madriguera, Albus revela a las Orden que el niño de la profecía ha de ser Neville. Llama a Augusta y la convence para entrenar a su nieto.

31 julio 1995. 15 cumpleaños de Harry. Marvolo le regala la posibilidad de elegir unos nuevos padres. En casa de Augusta Longbottom, Albus Dumbledore y Alastor Moody se presentan a Neville para comenzar su entrenamiento.

1 de agosto. Marvolo les enseña los primeros pasos para hacer que Severus y Sirius sean respectivamente padre y tio de Harry.

Agosto. Sirius, Remus y Severus viven en la torre de este, Marvolo y Harry ocupan la torre central en Slytherin Castle.

* * *

><p>MEZCOLANZA<p>

* * *

><p>Ministerio de Magia. Londres. Ultimas horas del 24 junio.<p>

* * *

><p>Cornelius Fudge se retorció el nudo de la corbata y lo aflojó, sudando. Le temblaban las manos y le dolía mucho la cabeza. Con gesto de asco, se tomó de un solo trago la poción calmante que un insignificante pero servicial asistente – Weatherby o Watherby o algo así– le había traído, y bajó el brebaje con un trago de té solo y muy dulce. Se masajeó las sienes y cerró los ojos, apoyando la cara en sus palmas, dejando que la poción atajase el dolor. Rememoró retazos de su reciente enfrentamiento con Dumbledore:<p>

"Voldemort ha regresado…o esta a punto de hacerlo. Si afrontas ese hecho, Fudge, y tomas las medidas necesarias, quizá aún podamos encontrar una salvación…

Lo primero es deshacerse de los dementores…

Lo siguiente es enviar mensajeros a los gigantes...

¡Estás cegado por el miedo a perder la cartera que ostentas, Cornelius!...

Si sigues decidido a cerrar los ojos, Cornelius, nuestros caminos se separarán ahora….

El único contra el que pienso actuar es lord Voldemort. Si tú estás contra él, entonces seguiremos del mismo lado, Cornelius."

Un mortifago loco…si, todo esto tenía que ser obra del lunático de Barty Crouch hijo. Y los dementores se habían encargado al momento de él…ya no era ninguna amenaza. Tomó otro trago de té y rezongó un poco. No sabía porque la Profesora McGonagall se había enfadado tanto…después de todo, el tipo ya había sido juzgado, sentenciado y condenado…todos creían que había muerto años atrás. Que se hubiera fugado y estuviera involucrado en todo el terrible asunto de la tortura, secuestro y…quizás incluso el asesinato de al menos uno de los participantes del torneo, justificaba la inmediata administración del Beso. No iba a arriesgarse al escándalo de una nueva fuga…no, eso no podía permitirse…

Se recostó en su sillón, sus regordetas piernas apoyadas en un disimulado escaloncito, puesto que era de estatura más bien baja y su mesa y silla eran…ligeramente más altos de lo usual. Además por supuesto, no podía permitir ninguna amenaza para su seguridad personal…¡Inconcebible! Y eso solventaba estupendamente el tema del preso fugado, ninguna necesidad de interrogarle…era evidentemente el culpable de la abducción de Diggory y la desaparición de Potter. Y de todo lo demás. Era solamente la obra de un loco.

Con esa convicción – la autosugestión es muy poderosa – el Ministro comenzó la tediosa tarea de redactar un comunicado oficial de disculpas para la familia Digorry y para...

-¿Como demonios se llaman los parientes de Potter? Mh... Era algo como Doggey o Doodle... -Murmuró pensativo Fudge.- No importa, mi secretario lo averiguará luego...

Retomó de nuevo el borrador de la carta: "Un fallo del traslador, eso es plausible…la copa tenia la signatura de los dos, y estaba diseñada para un solo pasajero, por supuesto". Contento con su -ahora sancionada- explicación oficial para el desgraciado suceso, continuó escribiendo, ignorando que Albus Dumbledore y otros profesores de Hogwarts -además de Cedric- habían escuchado de labios del propio Barty su confesión de obrar bajo las ordenes de Voldemort…No eran mas que las palabras de un loco, en absoluto creíbles. Un lunático.

Tenían un buen embrollo diplomático entre manos…la desaparición de Karkarov, las agresiones a dos estudiantes extranjeros, que por desgracia, pertenecían a familias de renombre o tenían una fama personal demasiado grande como para que su estancia en el hospital acabase con un final…desafortunado. O al menos con un buen hechizo desmemorizante… Respecto a Potter...podia añadir unas frases expresando su preocupación por su paradero y asegurando que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por localizarlo. Sacar a los Aurores a la calle…Con algo de suerte, entre todo el jaleo, podría esconder todo el sórdido asunto de los Crouch bajo la alfombra con un poco de persuasión a Amos, quizás algún hechizo o dos…

* * *

><p>Malfoy Manor.<p>

* * *

><p>Lucius Malfoy estaba inquieto. Por un lado, la Marca Tenebrosa se había reactivado momentáneamente durante apenas una media hora el fatídico dia de la celebración de la ultima prueba del Torneo. La tozuda insistencia de Narcisa y de Draco le habían llevado a asitir – después de todo era un evento social de relevancia, con numerosos representantes del Ministerio y dignatarios extranjeros- y durante esos momentos, sufrió en silencio la agonía de un dolor similar al de ser nuevamente marcado. La muñeca de Narcisa adquirió un doloroso cardenal a consecuencia de su apriete y Draco le miró con ojos asutados y desconcertados.<p>

Pero el dolor no fue lo peor… lo realmente malo fue la terrible incertidumbre en medio del caos que se organizó cuando Diggory apareció medio muerto… y la marca volvió a su estado casi durmiente, sin una sola llamada ni otro signo de vida. Una mirada al rostro cerúleo de Karkarov en los primeros instantes le dijo que su antiguo "colega" también había experimentado lo mismo… Crabbe y Goyle eran casi trasparentes, con sus torpes disculpas e inelegantes huidas al baño. Y un poco mas allá, cerca de Dubledore, la rígida y tiesa espalda de Severus hablaba sola. Todo ello le provocaba sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte…los magos oscuros necesitaban la fuerza de un líder carismático y poderoso como Voldemort para sacudirse el yugo, las cadenas impuestas eslabón a eslabón por los sucesivos gobiernos. Por otro…él era un animal político, un excelente diplomático… realmente no tenía estómago para algunas de las actividades del último año…no, eso se lo dejaba todo a Bella…

Lucius regresó en cuanto fue humanamente posible a Malfoy Manor, retirando en el mismo momento de la escuela a su confuso hijo Draco, alegando "preocupaciones por su seguridad" y activó protecciones normalmente latentes en la Mansión. Cerró todas las chimeneas, con la excepción de la gran chimenea del vestíbulo, las de sus estancias y despacho. Y limito el acceso a un selecto número de individuos. Restringió la entrada de correo. Y prohibió a su hijo y esposa abandonar la seguridad de la casa, bajo ninguna circunstancia, o recibir amigos. Él tenía que seguir apareciendo en público, atender a sus sesiones en el Ministerio, pero ellos no. La Mansión se cerró sobre si misma.

Solo eran rumores, cuchicheos apresurados en los pasillos, pero la aparición de Barty hijo vivo y coleando e impersonando a Alastor en las mismas narices de Dumbledore, provocó una amplia ronda de "inspecciones de control". Oficialmente… estaban buscando a Potter…¡Como si fuese a esconderle bajo la alfombra! Lucius tenía que reconocerle al mocoso que no le faltaban…redaños. Su Draco no hubiese salido airoso. Lucius afrontó la esperada pero no por eso menos molesta visita de los Aurores, las preguntas y el registro de su casa con estoica mascara de indiferencia. Los artefactos realmente incriminantes o peligrosos estaban por supuesto a buen recaudo…bajo protecciones de sangre infranqueables y en lo mas hondo del laberinto de las mazmorras mas profundas.

Cuando se calmaron las aguas, se encontró discretamente "y por casualidad" con algunos miembros de un selecto circulo en los siguientes días de sesión ministerial…El caos se extendía cual aceite por el mundo mágico y las noticias de la desaparición de Potter y de la posterior y "accidental" muerte de Diggory estaban agitando la sociedad. Pero ni un contacto de Severus…aunque los amigos de su hijo reportaban en sus cartas ausencias de este de sus clases y un humor mas vitrolico de lo usual. Lucius dedicó horas a encerrarse en su despacho, preguntándose como iba a recuperar el maldito diario…que el supiera la mocosa de Arthur entraba y salía intermitente de San Mungo… y desde luego no estaba escolarizada en Hogwarts…Había sido un idiota buscando venganza.

Draco andaba figuradamente de puntillas, no queriendo molestar a su padre, que estaba de un humor de perros, ni disgustar a su madre, igualmente nerviosa. La ofensa de la presencia de los Aurores en su casa aun le provocaba una increíble amargura en el estomago. Sobre todo por ver filtrarse por entre las rendijas –invisibles para casi todos- de las mascaras de sus padres los nervios…y el miedo. De vez en cuando su madre experimentaba la imperiosa necesidad de abrazarle…y ante sus ojos brillantes, el tenía que soportar estoicamente semejante ignominia. ¡Que ya tenia 15 años!. No entendía que pasaba, pero sabía que tenía que ver con lo ocurrido en el Torneo. No había que ser muy listo pasa sumar dos y dos, y obtener cuatro. Un Mortifago –supuestamente fallecido- dando clases con suplantación de identidad, un cadáver fresco y CuatroOjos desaparecido…El Lord Oscuro andaba detrás de ello…Hasta los Aurores habían sido capaces de verlo, por mucho que el Ministerio intentase echar tierra al asunto. Los rumores eran abundantes esos días.

Ni sus intentos de sonsacar a su madre, su ávida lectura del periódico o su limitado correo arrojaron muchas luces…La única novedad que además, Severus había dejado su puesto… la escuela no iba a ser lo mismo sin él…Toda planificación sobre su habitual fiesta celebratoria de incio del verano/cumpleaños atrasado fue sutilmente ignorada…con horror, Draco llegó a la conclusión de que ese año no iba a tenerla…Draco, por mucho que sus padres intentaran protegerle, tenia una vena curiosa de un km…y acceso ilimitado a la sección de la hemeroteca en la biblioteca familiar y a conversaciones con retratos que opinaban que las sensibilidades de un niño de 8 años podían soportar unos cuantos asesinatos. Sabía que Voldemort no te invitaba a tomar el té para discutir opciones políticas… Para final de curso y siendo realistas, ya daba por muerto a CaraRajada. Era una sensación agridulce…A regañadientes, en su fuero interno y aunque no lo admitiría ni bajo tortura…Draco reconoció que iba a echar de menos a Potter. Lamentaba perder un rival respetable y a su altura. Que los tenía muy pero que muy bien puestos…Quizas con un poco de adoctrinamiento hubiera sido salvable…era un desperdicio…

* * *

><p>Ottery St. Catchpole. Residencia de los Lovegood. Tarde noche del 30 de junio, justo después de la llegada del Hogwarts Expres.<p>

* * *

><p>Luna estaba canturreando suavemente para si misma una tonada imprecisa, sus grandes ojos mirando el cielo; tumbada en la hierba de la ribera el pequeño arroyo al pie de la familiar pendiente hasta su casita; una extraña torre de plata circular en piedra negruzca en lo mas alto de la pequeña loma. Sus ojos azules estaban muy abiertos, y jugueteaba con sus pendientes de rabanitos, la varita tendida sobre la hierba fresca. Con un suspiro, se dio la vuelta sobre la dulce manta de hierba y aspiró su aroma, recogiendo su varita y emprendiendo con pasito alegre el ascenso hacia su casa.<p>

El bondadoso y estrafalario Xeno estaba preparando la cena en su profusamente decorada cocina circular, cada rincón con un brillante pájaro, flor o insecto, cuando una sonriente Luna entró por la puerta, con un aire especialmente distraído, quizás a causa de estar descalza, tener briznas de hierba en el largo pelo rubiazco y llevar la varita a modo de alfiler de moño.

Aun canturreando, Luna se lavó las manos, y se sentó con la misma sonrisa y mirada ausente, comiéndose despreocupadamente su sándwich con patatas fritas. Casi había terminado cuando alzó la mirada y enfocó la vista por primera vez en toda la cena, con una sonrisa soñadora. Su padre le devolvió la mirada y preguntó suavemente:

-¿Estas bien princesa?

Luna asintió y miró un momento hacia la ventana sobre el fregadero. Con los azules ojos llenos de chispitas murmuró:

-Papi…creo que este verano no debemos ir de excursión a buscar los Snorkacks de Cuernos Rugosos…si, ya se que tenemos una buena pista, pero …

Luna se calló, mirando de nuevo a la ventana. Con su algodonoso pelo blanco creando un halo en torno a su cabeza Xeno animó dulcemente, largamente acostumbrado a las peculiaridades de su hija…

-¿Si?

Luna se sacó la varita del pelo e hizo brotar de ella estrellitas de colores que danzaron como pequeñas velitas flotantes por encima de la mesa. Sopló y se arremolinaron y dispersaron, emitiendo destellos. Volvió a mirar a su padre y murmuró sonriendo:

-Papi…creo que tengo que escribir la crónica del Torneo, una historia, la historia de nuestros campeones, Cederic Diggory y de Harry Potter.

Xeno parpadeó un tanto deslumbrado, y sonrió radiantemente, exclamando:

-¡Por supuesto princesa! ¡Es una idea excelente para un número especial! Una historia de gran interés humano…no es exactamente periodismo de investigación, pero…

Y Luna, mirando soñadoramente por la ventana e ignorando las palabras de su padre, hizo brotar nuevas estrellitas de su varita antes de usarla de nuevo para recogerse el alborotado pelo. Con un nuevo canturreo en los labios, Luna sacó pergamino y pluma y se puso a escribir una carta…Seguramente Colin tenia fotos…Tal vez incluso Ginny…y por supuesto Cho…

El número especial a color y con amplio reportaje fotográfico del Quisquilloso publicado -¿casualmente?- el dia del 15º cumpleaños de Harry tuvo una aceptación tremenda. Tanta que pese a sus más optimistas previsiones, Xeno tuvo que hacer una reimpresión a los pocos dias, ante la repentina demanda…

* * *

><p>La Madriguera, primeras horas del 31 julio.<p>

* * *

><p>Después de que una triste y deprimida procesión de magos y brujas – salvo Albus, que parecía tan feliz- abandonara La Madriguera, Arthur murmuró suavemente y con voz algo enronquecida a Bill que quitara la manecilla del reloj, mientras llevaba a una nuevamente llorosa Molly escaleras arriba, después de coger un frasquito de poción para dormir.<p>

Bill asintió y procedió a bajar el reloj de la pared mientras su hermano Charley –inusualmente taciturno- se ocupaba de recoger la cocina. Faltaba poco para amanecer y Bill supo que no podría dormir…tal vez tumbarse un poco e intentar despejar su mente del horror de la noche. Charley se secó las manos e indicó las escaleras y guardándose la ahora inútil aguja de plata en el bolsillo, Bill siguió a su hermano, escaleras arriba hacia el ático. El único lugar de la casa –salvo el baño – donde uno podía tener algo de intimidad…si no te importaba la presencia de un viejo goul, claro. Charley estaba sentado en un viejo arcón y le tendió una petaca y Bill dio un largo trago. Lo necesitaba, la verdad.

Durante un rato ambos guardaron silencio. Charley nunca había sido muy hablador y el tampoco estaba de humor. Mirándole con sus ojos azul celeste y el ceño fruncido, el pecoso cuidador de dragones masculló flexionando los potentes músculos de sus brazos y pasándose una mano por el corto y desordenado pelo color rojizo claro:

-Lo que le ha sucedido...es un crimen… No me gusta Bill…

-A mi tampoco hermano…Harry no era mas que un crío…

El otro asintió. Bill dejó que su hermano sacase lo que le bullía en el pecho, dándole tiempo. Charley rezongó, se removió sobre su duro asiento y le tiró un zapato viejo al curioso ghoul a la cabeza, enviándolo de vuelta a su rincón favorito; dio otro trago, y murmuró:

-Y todo eso…esa maldita profecía…¡Eso es una mierda, Bill! ¡Ningún niño debe luchar!

Bill asintió haciendo que su pendiente de colmillo oscilase y su largo cabello de un rojo oscuro se desplazase sobre sus hombros. Suspiró y aceptó la petaca y tras dar un corto trago murmuró:

-Aun me pregunto como es posible que le dejaran competir en el Torneo…Albus debió de haberlo impedido. Harry estaba en franca desventaja…Fleur me ha contado lo terribles que fueron las pruebas…y ella se había preparado expresamente para esto durante mas de un año. Aun tiene pesadillas con el lago y su hermana Gabrielle, y con el maldito laberinto…cuando esto se sepa va a quedar devastada.

Charley miró al suelo con tenacidad y tras un rato murmuró con el ceño fruncido y una muda pregunta en el bonachón rostro de ojos azules:

-Bill…ya no quiero tomar parte en esto…

Bill murmuró tendiéndole una mano:

-Ni yo hermano. Creí que estábamos protegiéndolo…¡Y Albus lo manda al matadero!

Charley se rascó la barba y musitó:

-Pero papá y mamá…apoyan a Albus…¿Que es lo correcto?

Bill le palmeó el hombro, levantándose y susurró:

-No lo se, Charley, y respecto a Neville, no estoy seguro por completo. Una cosa es ayudarle a prepararse para defenderse, eso puedo entenderlo…otra convertirle en un soldado. Si se trata de eso, no pienso involucrarme en ese supuesto entrenamiento. Nadie que se esconde detrás de un niño y le manda a librar su propias batallas me parece de fiar… ¡Ni los duendes son tan crueles! Eso te lo aseguro, hermano.

Charley rezongó y masculló que iba a dormir hasta mediodía y Bill, resignado a un larguísimo día, preguntó si quería tomarse un café con él.

* * *

><p>Ministerio de Magia. Londres. Noche del 2 al 3 agosto.<p>

* * *

><p>Cornelius Fudge cerró de un portazo la puerta de su despacho, ignorando a su pelirrojo asistente y se sirvió un trago de whisky de fuego, para bebérselo de un trago. Fortificado, comenzó a pasear nerviosamente de un lado a otro, refunfuñando.<p>

-¡Dementores! En Ottery St. Catchpole! ¡Inconcebible!

Se sirvió otro trago y lo apuró mientras daba rápidos pasos, aflojándose la corbata y secándose el sudor con un pañuelo arrugado, los ojos desorbitados.

-Esto no es mas que una alucinación... nervios, un trauma, una secuela de ese nefasto día...¡Es imposible! ¡Los dementores están en Azkaban!

Se sirvió el tercer vaso y sentó en su escritorio murmurando:

-Y ahora tengo que darle mis condolencias a los Diggory, lamentando la trágica y accidental muerte de su hijo. Es una pena que haya tenido un accidente con la escoba...Si..eso es, volar solo tan pronto después de sufrir lesiones graves no es recomendable...no es de extrañar que se cayera...

Bebió un poco más y masculló entre dientes:

-Al menos el único testigo es una chiquilla...la hija de ese excéntrico de Lovegood al que nadie toma en serio...no ha de ser muy difícil desacreditarla...

* * *

><p>Longbottom Hall, algún momento a finales de la primera quincena de agosto.<p>

* * *

><p>Neville resollaba, sudando bajo la observación de Alastor, que continuaba ojeando el periódico. El ojo mágico giraba siguiendo el progreso de Neville en torno al gazebo del jardín, donde sentado a la sombra, con te helado y aperitivos, se situaba el ex auror, leyendo el diario.<p>

Despues de unos días de tantear sus conocimientos y entrenamiento, Alastor le había puesto a dieta y comenzado un programa físico de ejercicio, para hacerle ganar musculo y perder peso. Neville acababa rendido…¡No había corrido en su vida! Y después aun tenían entrenamiento mágico…al menos eso era medianamente interesante…Si el hombre dejase de gritarle en el oído ¡Vigilancia constante! cada dos minutos, claro.

Neville pasó cerca del inmenso y añoso sauce llorón boxeador que estaba situado junto al agua, en uno de los extremos de la pradera con vistas al arroyo en que estaban entrenando. A él le gustaba mucho mas experimentar con sus amadas plantas en los jardines o el invernadero. Aunque su carácter fuese bastante pacifico entendía que era necesario aprender a defenderse…y todo esto hacia feliz a su abuela…

El Abuelo –nombre con el que Neville había bautizado al viejo árbol- le dio un perezoso azote con una de sus lánguidas, verdes y largas ramas, un toque ligero y suave, solo un recordatorio para que siguiera corriendo. Resollando, pero esbozando una mueca de determinación, Neville continuó su trote. Si el amable y cariñoso Abuelo, -que le había rescatado de las aguas de arroyo o mecido entre sus ramas cuando era niño en mas de una ocasión- lo creía necesario, debía estar bien…Continuó corriendo. Sonó un grito agudo y un chapoteo en el agua. Tras una mirada de reojo, enfiló la senda bajo los olmos y abedules en torno a la pradera pensando con una sonrisa que al menos, tanto ejercicio tenía su recompensa…

Una despeinada Hermione dio un chillido y un respingo cuando una de las ramas del sauce le atizó una azotaina, haciéndola saltar hacia adelante, evitando que tratara de ayudar a un muy mojado Ron, colgado por la cintura de otra de sus ramas. Con un crujido, el inmenso árbol dejó restallar una de sus varas…El Abuelo era un árbol de excelente temperamento, pero no toleraba que le dieran patadas o las palabras malsonantes…


	15. Chapter 15

De regreso otra vez. Esta historia, que empezó como una cosa que pretendía ser cortita...ya va por 15 cap...

En fin, no tengo remedio. Veo que Marvolo os agrada la mayoría... y que os intriga que va a suceder con Bill y Charley...en este punto, ni siquiera yo estoy por completo segura...

EL NACIMIENTO DE UN INOCENTE

* * *

><p>Línea temporal.<p>

24 junio 1995 Harry es secuestrado y desaparece en la última prueba del torneo.

Ultimas horas del 24, madrugada del 25 junio. Severus Snape acude más tarde al llamado de Voldemort y descubre el historial médico de Harry. Severus abandona definitivamente toda lealtad a Dumbledore, poniéndose firmemente junto a Harry y Riddle.

Últimos días de junio. Fin de Curso. Severus abandona Hogwarts para dedicarse por entero al servicio de Marvolo y sus pociones.

Julio. Harry despierta por completo después de tres semanas en Slytherin Castle. Interactúa con Marvolo que reconoce que es Tom Roddle y Voldemort, y que le dice que ocurrió al intentar matarle. Y que cada uno tiene un trocito del alma del otro. También ve a Severus.

Noche del 30 al 31 julio. Primeras horas madrugada 31 julio. Marvolo celebra con Harry el ritual de esperar a las 12 para celebrar su cumpleaños. Firman unos documentos y Marvolo detiene las maquinas que mantienen vivo a un squib en muerte cerebral para hacer que los hechizos de monitorización trasferidos a este registren la "muerte" de Harry en su 15º cumpleaños.

Severus envía un patronus avisando a Sirius de la inminente llegada de Albus. Remus/Lunatico elige a Severus como su alpha. Sirius reacciona ante el aprecio de Severus. Dumbledore se presenta en Grimauld Place con al Orden y le dice a Sirius y Remus que Harry ha muerto y el elegido es Neville. Sirus y Remus les echan y se pasan al lado de Riddle, que les acoge en el castillo esa misma noche. Severus. Sirius y Remus se instalan con la torre de Severus. Severus acepta su papel como Alpha de Remus. Severus les elogia a ambos, al tiempo que les da pequeñas reprimendas.

En la Madriguera, Albus revela a las Orden que el niño de la profecía ha de ser Neville. Llama a Augusta y la convence para entrenar a su nieto.

31 julio 1995. 15 cumpleaños de Harry. Marvolo le regala la posibilidad de elegir unos nuevos padres. En casa de Augusta Longbotoom, Albus Dumbledore y Alastor Moody se presentan a Neville para comenzar su entrenamiento.

1 de agosto. Marvolo les enseña los primeros pasos para hacer que Severus y Sirius sean respectivamente padre y tio de Harry.

Agosto. Sirius, Remus y Severus viven en la torre de este, Marvolo y Harry ocupan la torre central en Slytherin Castle.

2 de agosto. Cedric es atacado por dementores volando cerca de su casa. Cae de la escoba y muere. Luna es el único testigo del "accidente"

2ª quincena agosto Neville, Ron y Hermione entrenan en Longbottom Hall.

* * *

><p>EL NACIMIENTO DE UN INOCENTE<p>

* * *

><p>Tras un buen desayuno en privado –pese a la nada sutil impaciencia de Harry por reunirse con los otros- Marvolo le dejó acompañarle en busca de los otros tres magos y actuales habitantes del castillo. Severus extrajo las muestras demandadas de sangre de los tres y preguntó con cautela cual era exactamente el proceso para lograr esa nueva filiación, tendiendo los viales. La sangre era un muy poderoso ingrediente…no algo que un mago donaría alegremente. Si se trataba de alguna poción…esperaba poder elaborarla personalmente. Dedicándole una mirada irritada, el hombre masculló que podían verlo si le acompañaban y se encaminaron a un gran comedor, sellado, vacío y desolado.<p>

Sobre una de las tres enormes mesas colocadas en U, ignorando las que ya contenían dos pergaminos que parecían extraños manteles, depositó nuevos pliegos más pequeños que retiró de un arcón y con infinito cuidado trazó sus nombres uno a uno con su sangre y plumillas de oro nuevas y limpias para cada uno, murmurando un encantamiento en parsel y dejando caer una gota de la sangre de Harry. La mirada de Remus ojeó con curiosidad el enorme pergamino de la otra mesa, mientras pequeñas letras como patas de hormiga rellenaban lentamente los otros. El árbol genealógico de Harry…el otro debía de ser el de Marvolo. Sobre base de piel de unicornio, con su pelo y todo…

Harry parecía igualmente fascinado, susurrando preguntas. Con un destello muy suave, el hechizo finalizó y Marvolo resaltó con la punta de su varita un par de nombres subrayados en el de Severus.

-Selene Prince, madre de Jacobus Peverel; y el bisabuelo de Severus, Reginald Prince, esposo de Henrrieta Potter, la tatarabuela de Harry. Cuando el hermano mellizo de Henrrieta falleció sin producir herederos, el apellido y el titulo pasaron a su segundo hijo, Henry Potter, su bisabuelo. Son las dos conexiones de sangre más cercanas entre los dos. Bastante directas.

Se aproximó al otro pergamino y recorrió la multitud de nombres marcados de la familia Black.

-Evidentemente, la conexión más próxima es su propio padre…Sirius y Harry son primos lejanos. Su abuela Dorea Black…mh… Y Charleen Potter a través de los Flint…Interesante…el único director de la casa de Slytherin Phineas Nigellus Black…Hay mucho con lo que trabajar. Las familias Black y Prince hace 7 generaciones que no tienen un matrimonio directo, pero sí que hay interconexión a través de los Gamp, los Prewett, los Rosier, y los Burke. Eso es una ventaja.

Marvolo examinó con poca esperanza el último pergamino, el perteneciente a Remus y que se había llenado de muchos más nombres, alcanzando 10 generaciones. Suspiró y murmuró:

-Remus…la familia Lupin no tiene lazos de sangre directos en 10 generaciones con ninguno de ellos…¿Procede del extranjero?

El castaño asintió y murmuró:

-Mi familia procede de Trento, mi tatara-tatarabuelo emigró aquí con toda la familia cuando los muggles italianos declararon la guerra a Austria y se sumaron a la trifulca de la primera guerra mundial…Durante algunas generaciones solo se relacionaron con otras familias de emigrantes como ellos…

Marvolo recogió los otros dos pergaminos y murmuró:

-Bueno, tengo que trabajar con lo que hay. Necesitaré más sangre… un vial de cada uno debe ser suficiente.

Severus procedió a ello, mientras Marvolo hacia duplicados y situaba los pergaminos originales uno al lado del otro, semicubiertos con un nuevo y mucho más amplio pliego entre ellos. El hombre repitió el proceso pero a la inversa, escribiendo el nombre de Harry y dejando caer una gota de sangre de cada uno de ellos, murmurando de nuevo un hechizo y golpeando esta vez con su varita los pergaminos anteriores. Los pergaminos relucieron y mientras más letras se trazaban en el nuevo, los bordes entre este y los otros dos comenzaron a difuminarse, hasta que se fundieron en una sola e irregular pieza. El texto pareció comenzar a oscilar, como si estuviera escurriéndose la tinta. Marvolo añadió al mismo tiempo con pulso firme más gotas de sangre en los nombres de cada uno, que aun ocupaban el mismo lugar que antes y las letras cambiaron de color. Las que procedían del pergamino de Sirius se volvieron azuladas, las de Severus verdosas. Con lentitud pero fluidez, ondularon y se desparramaron perezosamente hacia nuevos lugares, para colarse entre las que aun estaban escribiéndose. Las de Harry permanecieron de un negro con reflejos rojizos, expandiéndose y recolocándose para acomodar a las otras. Marvolo repitió el proceso, gota a gota, hasta que los dos nuevos colores entremezclados en la superficie del pergamino fueron tan vibrantes que parecían esmaltes más que tinta. Añadió directamente de una pequeña cortada en la yema del ojiverde mas sangre susurrando en parsel:

-S_angre, muéstranos lo que nos une…_

El pergamino centelleó, absorbiendo con rapidez las gotas de sangre que continuaban cayendo y sombras verdes y azules comenzaron a extenderse desde los puntos en que los árboles genealógicos confluían, mientras una banda de sombra roja comenzaba a cubrir el nombre de Harry, expandiéndose hacia todos lados. Cuando los tres colores se unieron, el pergamino resplandeció una vez más, y grandes listas se desplegaron bajo los nombres de los tres, escritas en cuatro colores: negro, rojo, verde y azul.

No solo eran de diferentes colores, también de diferentes estilos: unas letras estaban en negrita, otras en cursiva, otras subrayadas, otras normales; algunas con más de un tipo de formato resaltado aplicado y Severus ojeó curioso las que estaban bajo su propio nombre. Eran listas de características físicas…muy muy detalladas. Y de rasgos mágicos y de personalidad. Pelo negro azulado y liso, sin calvicie, estatura, color de piel pálida, ojos oscuros…y la indicación de los genes que regulaban cada rasgo, activos y no activos. Severus dedujo de inmediato que los colores indicaban que ciertos genes procedían de cada uno de ellos y los negros…bueno, no estaban expresamente identificados. Remus alzó las cejas y murmuró:

-Vaya…eso se parece mucho a un… mapa genético?

Sin dejar de leer, Marvolo murmuró:

-Es exactamente eso. Las leyes de la herencia genética ordinaria nos aplican en gran medida, aunque la magia ha interferido en ocasiones con ciertas normas. Por ejemplo, una veela, no importa de qué color sea el cabello de su pareja siempre tendrá descendencia rubia y solamente rubia. En algunas familias, un color de ojos considerado recesivo normalmente, se convierte en dominante. Es el caso de los Malfoy. Sus ojos son siempre grises o grisazulados.

Sirius se rascó la cabeza y murmuró con aire confuso:

-Pero…¿Para qué sirve todo esto?

Marvolo no apartó la vista del pergamino y murmuró:

-Para saber exactamente qué información genética compartís con Harry… y permitirme sacar a la luz rasgos que ahora están ocultos, durmientes. Más tarde, para "confundir" el rastro de su ascendencia, y evitar que nadie pueda identificarle…y haceros sus parientes biológicos más próximos…lo cual en cualquier hechizo de paternidad usual os registrara más o menos como sus padres. Después un sencillo y legal reconocimiento de paternidad formal…y listo.

Severus alzó la mirada con curiosidad y Sirius preguntó desconcertado:

-¿Y cómo rayos se confunde una ascendencia? No puedes hechizar una cosa que es …intangible…

Marvolo alzó la mirada del pergamino y dedicó una mirada, una sola a Sirius que tragó saliva y retrocedió un paso. Severus también ardía en curiosidad, pero prefería esperar a interrumpir inútilmente. Le cogió del hombro y le empujó hacia un extremo de la mesa y le sentó con firmeza en una silla. Cruzando los brazos con enojo, pero quedándose en su sitio, Sirius se dedicó a refunfuñar entre dientes, y Remus le dedicó una miradita…Sirius bajó el tono un poco más para no ser lo suficientemente alto como para molestar. "Cierto sentido de autopreservación aun está activo en él, gracias a Merlín", pensó con inmenso agradecimiento Severus.

Marvolo hizo una copia que puso en otra mesa y se volcó en el trabajo, resaltando, moviendo y retocando, mientras Remus y Severus miraban desde el otro lado de la mesa. El único con valor para mirar por encima…o en este caso por debajo de su hombro era Harry. Era fascinante. El hombre cambiaba una sola parte de una línea…y los cambios se extendían como una cascada de fichas de dominó. Tampoco podía hacer cambios drásticos…Probó muchas combinaciones y poco a poco afinó hasta lograr lo que quería. En ese nuevo árbol, Severus era un progenitor, el otro era Regulus, el hermano de Sirius, y un gris oscuro identificaba a un tercero e incluso un cuarto como "Desconocida/o".

Con aire asombrado Sirius contempló el nuevo trazado, un brillo sospechoso empañando sus ojos gris azulados. Poder decir que Harry era su sobrino biológico e hijo adoptivo era mejor que nada y tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Severus miraba con atención la lista de características y alzó una ceja:

-¿Animago? ¿Soy un animago?

-Si…tienes una copia del gen requerido y el poder necesario, te bloqueó tu propia falta de confianza…y quizás la mala experiencia asociada. Cuando termine el proceso tendrás duplicado el gen… Así que no aceptaré más que un éxito en esta nueva empresa. Además, será mucho más prudente entrenar al muchacho en esta habilidad bajo una supervisión responsable, no?

Harry alzó la cabeza y miró con expresión a medias entre la sorpresa y el deleite a Marvolo. Sirius murmuró:

-Nos hicimos animagos en poco más de tres años y sin problema alguno. No soy un irresponsable. Puedo entrenar a Harry.

Marvolo asintió y añadió:

-No lo dudo. Pero también te encargaras de entrenar a Severus…y a Remus. Tienen la habilidad. En la mayoría de casos con los licántropos la forma animaga inicial subyacente es…canibalizada por el lobo, y el cambio puede ser un poco incomodo…pero las ventajas de lograrlo son inmensas.

Bajo la sonrisa radiante y expectante de Harry, Sirius miró a Remus, a Severus y asintió. La transformación forzosa era extremadamente dolorosa…reducir esa tortura a un mero disconfort sería un gran alivio para Remus. Con timidez, aun contemplando las extensas listas y genealogías coloreadas Remus murmuró:

-Aun no entiendo cómo va a hacerse esto…

Marvolo se irguió y masculló:

-Alterando un poquito su genética, la de los tres en realidad. Vais a adoptarle a él tanto como él va a adoptaros a vosotros, el intercambio será en ambos sentidos. Por eso es incuestionable una vez realizado. Ahora que sé lo que hay que cambiar es relativamente fácil.

Harry dilató los ojos y murmuró:

-Los muggles llevan años intentando encontrar una forma de hacer que funcione la terapia genética con uno o dos genes para curar enfermedades…¡¿Es eso de lo que estás hablando?! ¿De intercambiar genes entre los tres?

El hombre se giró rezongando y murmuró:

-Y nosotros hace muchas generaciones que dominamos la técnica para hibridar especies que ni siquiera son compatibles. Y no veo a los Weasley cruzando sus gallinas con gusarajos para pasar el rato. Harry, esto se considera magia negra, y desde luego, es algo que no conoce el mago ordinario de la calle, pero es seguro. No es más que una sutil y elegante derivación de la más cruda, burda y trazable aunque legal adopción de sangre, que fuerza todo un completo juego de genes nuevos en una persona. Aunque oficialmente vamos a pretender que Regulus es tu padre biológico…en realidad he usado la sangre e información de Sirius…y la de Severus por supuesto. Solo tengo que hacer aflorar o recombinar rasgos que ya están ahí…y añadir apenas una o dos cosillas.

-¿Cómo?

Murmuró el joven con cara de asombro. Marvolo le puso la mano en el hombro y susurró:

-La magia hará lo que le pedimos…Con un ritual y un sacrificio…un sacrificio significativo de cada una de las partes.

Marvolo le puso un dedo en los labios deteniendo su protesta y añadió:

-Harry… para poder ganar unos nuevos, debes renunciar a tus anteriores padres… No quiero decir que los olvides, pero sí que tendrás que renunciar a algunos de sus recuerdos. Todo es muy simbólico. No puedes aferrarte a tus anteriores padres si pretendes tener otros nuevos…especialmente considerando que eres un adulto. Si se tratase de un infante…el sacrificio sería hecho en su nombre por alguien adecuado.

Harry asintió en silencio. Dejaron el lugar para ir a comer y a regañadientes Marvolo le dejó pasar parte de la tarde en uno de los jardines con su padrino y con Remus. Pero solo si Nagini se quedaba a vigilarle… Severus acudió a buscarles cerca de la hora de la cena, y Harry se apresuró obediente a subir las escaleras para su cena privada con Marvolo.

El hombre le informó tras la comida de que un momento apropiado para la ceremonia ritual era la próxima luna llena del 10 de agosto, y que debía darle lo que fuera a sacrificar. Renuente, Harry rebuscó en su baúl y le entregó el álbum de fotos que le regalara Hagrid. El mismo que le robara Ginny y que le fuera después devuelto a finales de segundo curso por su Jefa de Casa, sin ni siquiera una disculpa. Marvolo lo ojeó y aprobó la elección. Una a una, despacito y con paciencia miró las fotos de sus padres y colocó esa memoria en las hojas de su viejo diario, viéndola desaparecer entre ellas. Las otras fotos fueron ignoradas.

-No será lo mismo, pero al menos podrás verlas aquí…

HP&TMR

Los días volaron. Harry aun estaba recuperándose, y no tenía permiso para hacer magia, pero Marvolo accedió a que pasara cada día la mañana con alguno o algunos de los tres hombres ayudándole a progresar en sus estudios teóricos. Lo cual significaba que abandonaba su compañía después de desayunar todos juntos para pasar gran parte de la mañana en la biblioteca particular de Severus en su propia torre, a la que se habían sumado los libros de Remus…y la mucho más extensa colección de la Biblioteca Black, tras una urgente visita de una cuadrilla de elfos debidamente autorizados y escoltados por Sirius, que duplicaron todos los volúmenes dos veces: una para añadir a la extensa y repleta biblioteca de Marvolo, otra para el uso personal de Sirius y los demás. Una repisa encantada les daba acceso a la mayoría de los volúmenes de la enorme biblioteca, con excepción de los tomos de parselmagia o escritos en parsel, o simplemente aquellos que el hombre no quería compartir. Harry había descubierto por si mismo que había estanterías enteras en la monumental biblioteca que no podía ni tocar siquiera…

Y llegó el día 10 de agosto. Habían ayunado – todos - sometiéndose a una dieta líquida a base de zumos depurativos filtrados de toda fibra durante tres días, además de una primera dosis de una desagradable poción que les dejó literalmente encolados a la taza del wc por unas horas. Esa mañana, tras un té de pomelo sin azúcar, habían tomado desnudos un baño ritual en las termas divididos en dos grupos –los futuros padres y Remus, Marvolo y él- para la absoluta mortificación de Harry que ya no sabía dónde mirar. Remus había ladeado por un instante la cabeza al ver a Marvolo completamente desnudo, y Sirius estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Severus le dio un codazo que le dejo sin aire y le dedicó una mirada admonitoria, guiándole sutilmente hacia la piscina que se les había indicado.

Por ese día la temperatura de la piscina de agua fría había sido elevada a tibia y se frotaron el uno al otro con esponjas vegetales nuevas y delicadas lociones jabonosas, hasta que estuvieron relucientes y rosaditos como lechoncillos. Marvolo descartó las esponjas y le tendió la mano, guiándole hasta uno de los estanques calientes, repleto de pétalos de flores. Apenas acababan de enjuagarse cuidadosamente el pelo cuando los tres restantes varones entraron. Sirius dedicó una mirada y una levísima inclinación de cabeza a Marvolo, Remus bajó modestamente los ojos y caminó con docilidad tras una breve inclinación y Severus cerró la procesión, aplicando una mano suave a la cadera del licántropo mientras miraba por un instante a Marvolo e inclinaba elegantemente la cabeza esbozando una leve sonrisa. Cuando acabaron las abluciones, se reunieron para tomar un baño de vapor. Y Harry dio mentalmente las gracias porque ahora se permitían toallas enrolladas a la cintura.

Tomaron otro té de pomelo y agua fresca, vestidos en albornoces y zapatillas de felpa, reposando unos instantes en los triclinios y recuperándose. Así vestidos, navegaron por un laberinto de pasillos y escaleras hasta una pequeña sala. El lugar olía fuertemente a mar… y Harry contempló curioso una mesa que tenía varios cofres abiertos y unos cofrecillos. En el suelo, dos cestos enormes de sal marina natural levemente húmeda y sin refinar, de color levemente rojizo…delicada sal de espuma.

Marvolo se despojó de su albornoz y tomó unos puñados de sal. Se situó delante de Remus y el castaño no vacilo. Los dos se limpiaron ritualmente, rociándose y frotándose sal el uno al otro y Remus finalizó de retirar el exceso de sal con paños de algodón empapados en puro aceite de argán. Marvolo se situó frente a Harry mientras Remus iba a asistir a Sirius y Severus. El muchacho le miró, se sonrojó y se desprendió con timidez de su propia ropa. Tras frotarle por todas partes con la sal y ungirle el cuerpo de aceite, Marvolo le secó con paños limpios, desechando en el suelo los mismos. Le indicó un cofrecillo y Harry lo tomó con un estremecimiento, mientras Sirius y Severus tomaban tras una muda consulta cada uno otro de ellos.

Pasaron por un pequeño túnel a una cámara circular de piedra desnuda y sin adornos atravesando una puerta doble que se habría hacia fuera. En el suelo, pegado a los muros, un grueso círculo de sal creaba una barrera, salpicada a intervalos regulares por enormes velas blancas que Marvolo fue encendiendo una a una con un viejo pedernal. El lugar olía aun más intensamente a mar, era evidente que paredes, suelo y techo habían sido purificados a conciencia. Un pentagrama de cuarzo blanco que ocupaba casi todo el suelo estaba trazado en la piedra. En el pentágono central, y rodeado por un círculo de múltiples múltiple bandas de aventurina azul, verde, naranja, roja y cuarzo rosa rodeaba los enormes y cremosos pergaminos originales alfombraban la parte central del suelo desnudo. Sin perturbar la sal, las hileras de gemas o las runas dibujadas en los espacios libres en un líquido marrón rojizo sobre la piedra grisácea, los cinco se situaron en los lugares que Marvolo indicó, dentro del pentágono central del pentagrama. Harry en el centro, sobre la parte del pergamino con su descripción genética, mirando hacia sus futuros padres. Sirius, de frente a él, a su izquierda; Severus, a la derecha sobre sus propios nombres escritos. Remus se situó fuera del pergamino, cerca de Sirius, y Marvolo ocupó el lugar más cercano a Severus. Detrás de Harry, entre Marvolo y Remus, un pequeño brasero de bronce con carbones encendidos y un pequeño arcón con múltiples compartimentos abierto.

Mavolo comenzó invocando a Morrigan y a Dagda, invocando su favor. Y arrojó grano empapado de aceite aromático al fuego. Cuando el humo comenzó a brotar, murmuró los nombres de los padres de Harry, suplicándoles que bendijeran la nueva vida y los nuevos padres que iba a recibir su hijo. Harry se tensó y Marvolo avanzó hacia el brasero y añadió en una voz ronca, haciéndose un pequeño corte en la mano con una diminuta cuchilla y dejando caer sangre y hoja en las brasas:

-Yo asumo la carga del pasado…

Marvolo se limpio los restos de sangre en un copo de algodón que arrojó al fuego y tomó de una cajita decorada con una escama de Nagini una pulsera de bolas de jade engastadas en platino formando tres vueltas. Las más abundantes eran de jade verde imperial del más profundo color casi esmeralda, que formaban las dos vueltas exteriores. La central tenía intercaladas al jade verde otras de jade negro y jade blanco. Las cuentas se unían con una delicada pieza central de jade verde tallada exquisitamente en forma de Ouroboros, los ojos uno de jade azul, el otro de jade rojo.

Marvolo abrochó la pulsera en la muñeca derecha del joven y susurró:

-Yo que me he atado a él, por el resto de mi vida… Dejadle ir…Otorgadle un nuevo comienzo, un nuevo nombre…os entregamos la promesa de recordaros…

En su puesto, Remus también se cortó la palma y murmuró tras recoger del arcón su propia ofrenda propiciatoria:

-Aquí estoy, presentado a este que es y será por siempre mi cachorro, como amigo vuestro y miembro de la nueva manada de los que aspiran a serlo, Severus y Sirius….

Le prendió en el pelo un pasador de jade marrón con la forma de la antigua runa que identificaba a Cernunnos, el dios celta astado. Y continuó:

-Yo soy súbdito bajo su comando y el de su compañero. En este círculo, vuestra memoria siempre será honrada.

Severus habló el siguiente, y murmuró:

-Lily… mi única amiga…y la única mujer a la que jamás he mirado como una posible compañera. James, yo amaba a Lily con todo mi corazón…Lily era mi amiga, como mi hermana… y pretendí por un tiempo que eso era algo mas, para sentirme más normal…

Abrió el cofrecillo que tenía en las manos y sacó de él unas viejas cartas atadas con cintas. Avanzó lentamente murmurando:

-No fingiré nunca más ser lo que no soy, Lily…Me he encontrado a mí mismo, después de todo este tiempo. Y tengo ante mí la esperanza de un futuro…compartido otros como yo. Te prometí cuidar de él…déjame honrar hasta el límite mi promesa, mi querida Lily…

Dejó caer las cartas al fuego y prendieron con rapidez. En un susurró añadió dejando el cofrecillo en el suelo:

-… James...no pretendo ocupar tu lugar en el corazón de tu hijo. Pero déjame darlo todo, incluso la vida si es necesario por él James, como tú… dejadme ser un padre para él …

Sirius aguardó a que Severus recuperase su lugar y abrió su cofre. Dentro unas cartas, una foto y un pequeño cuchillo con mango de asta.

-James…donde quiera que estés, ya sabes me enamoré de ti sin darme ni cuenta…y cuando comenzaste a hablar de Lily…supe que no tenía esperanzas. Me resigne a ser tu mejor amigo…y a morirme por dentro de celos cada vez que te veía con ella. Lily…creo que tú sospechabas algo de mi secreto…o quizás era mi culpabilidad al abrazar a James la que me hacía ver cosas. Pero hacías feliz a James…y eso ya era lo único que me importaba. Y después llegó él…fue el día más feliz de mi vida. Solo superado cuando me hicisteis padrino. Ahora puedo mirar al futuro…y ver algo más que soledad en él. Yo quiero a vuestro hijo, es imposible no hacerlo…y me sentiría orgulloso de ser su padre.

Harry estaba aguantando las lágrimas en silencio. No había tenido ni idea de eso… y sabia mejor que nadie cuan pesados de llevar eran los secretos. Ahora entendía mejor algunas cosas de ambos. Era su turno y abrió el cofrecito con el álbum de fotos.

-Mamá, papá…realmente no os recuerdo apenas, pero sé que me queríais más que a nada en el mundo. Ojalá pudierais esta aquí conmigo. Os quiero y espero que podáis perdonarme por todo lo que está sucediendo pero…yo no quiero pelear, mamá, nunca lo que querido. Papá…no quiero defraudarte pero…seguir siendo un Potter no es lo mejor para mí…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar y Harry se giró al brasero y avanzó.

-Os recordare siempre, pero necesito algo más que unos recuerdos…necesito unos padres que me abracen y a quienes contarles todas las estúpidas cosas que Marvolo hace… por mí…

Dejó caer el álbum y cerró los ojos y susurró:

-Sé que soy egoísta y lo siento mucho pero, por favor…necesito unos padres…unos que estén conmigo…

Las ofrendas se consumieron, sin que ningún espíritu o energía negativa llenase la sala. Harry abrió los ojos y miró a Marvolo. Esta parte era opcional, pero el joven quería hacerlo de igual modo. Sus ojos se llenaron de emoción y susurró:

-Papá, mamá…Se que esto no es lo que vosotros habríais elegido para mí… Yo solo quiero ser feliz…El pasado en el pasado queda…no ha de interponerse más entre nosotros.

Harry tomó del arcón un broche de jade para la capa o el pelo – un nudo de cuatro serpientes entrelazadas, una verde, otra negra, otra roja y otra azul- y lo enganchó en el pelo de Marvolo.

-Es extraño pero es aquí, por primera vez en mi vida desde que me alcanza la memoria, que me siento completamente aceptado, seguro y contento. Te prometo mi devoción Marvolo…no te cierres a mí, déjame ser tu fuente de equilibrio, tu paz y tu reposo.

Marvolo besó brevemente la mano que aun estaba en su cabello, los ojos llenos de esperanza, diciendo en silencio con su mirada cuan orgulloso se sentía. Le contempló recolocarse, alzó las manos y murmuró invocando la magia final:

-Un heredero para los nobles apellidos…

Los dos aspirantes a padres se colocaron delante del joven y se cortaron sendos mechones de pelo. Remus avanzó y se movió con cuidado de no pisar el pergamino, para coger de sus manos algunas de las hebras y regresar a arrojarlas al fuego.

-Un hijo deseado, querido, nacido del afecto mutuo y compartido…

Severus tendió la mano y con mucha lentitud, Sirius dejó la suya en la del otro. Se miraron a los ojos en silencio y tras un momento y un minúsculo asentimiento del otro, Severus se inclinó a besar con suavidad, castamente los labios de Sirius. Harry parpadeó un tanto boquiabierto. Marvolo tomó dos frascos del cofrecillo y los derramó sobre los hombros del joven:

-Un hijo fruto de la carne…y de la pasión…

Detrás de Harry, Remus gimió roncamente ante el olor del semen. Y el muchacho puso cara de asco y palideció. Con gesto rápido, los dos futuros padres usaron el mango de la minúscula cuchilla ritual con una forma parecida a una especie de corta uñas para arrancarse un pellizco entre el pulgar y el índice. Los pedacitos cayeron al suelo. La sangre comenzó a manar con fuerza.

-…de la sangre y el dolor.

Embadurnaron el pecho y la espalda de Harry mezclando la sangre al semen. Harry se tambaleó levemente sobre sus pies, extrañamente abrumado. Los dos continuaron extendiendo su sangre por la piel del joven, y le hicieron pequeños cortes a Harry en sendas yemas de los dedos, haciéndole deslizar las pequeñas heridas por sus pectorales, dejando un visible rastro rojo. Los dos chuparon las pequeñas heridas mientras Harry jadeaba muy mareado y con los ojos entrecerrados. Cuando le untaron la cara y especialmente la boca de sangre, gimió afónicamente y sus piernas se aflojaron de golpe. Remus le sujetó por las axilas y se agachó de rodillas en el suelo, sin pisar el profusamente escrito pergamino que ahora estaba manchado por la sangre derramada de los tres, sujetando su espalda y ayudando a que los otros le sentasen con la cabeza apoyada entre las rodillas en la posición correcta. Marvolo alzó la voz y terminó el ritual:

-Sangre de los padres para su hijo, sangre del hijo para sus padres …vinculados como familia verdadera e indisolublemente para siempre.

Durante unos cuantos angustiosos latidos no pasó nada, y Remus cerró los puños y se mordió la lengua con agónica desesperación para acallar el aullido de dolor que pugnaba por salir de su garganta. Entonces las complicadas líneas escritas en el pergamino de tamaño alfombra relucieron sutilmente y parecieron cobrar…vida. Absorbiendo la sangre al temblar, ondular y moverse… empezaron a trepar por la piel de los tres. Era como si una extraña procesión de insectos ascendiese por su cuerpo, invadiéndolo con la inexorabilidad de la marea. Los tres resollaban agitadamente, mientras las palabras se punteaban en su piel, Marvolo susurrando en parsel la misma invocación una y otra vez. Las líneas se deslizaron en lentas espirales hasta su espalda, se expandieron, desdoblaron y multiplicaron dejando de ser meras letras y convirtiéndose en extraños símbolos, creciendo y provocando la horripilante sensación de algo que se arrastraba bajo la piel, hasta que cubrieron por completo sus torsos, sus brazos y por último su cara, haciéndoles parecer cubiertos de una especie de multicolorido tatuaje tribal de pies a cabeza. Parecían relucientes libros humanos cubiertos de extraños grafismos tan pequeños que eran virtualmente ilegibles. Las extrañas letras o signos centellearon latiendo a la par de sus agitados corazones, permanecieron quietas unos momentos, y comenzaron de nuevo a moverse. Esta vez, emigraron tortuosamente hasta sus ombligos y parecieron colarse lentamente cual gruesos gusanos por ellos, ondulando y abultando visiblemente la piel. Harry dio varias arcadas en seco, las lágrimas corriéndole por la cara, Sirius se puso bastante verde y cerró con fuerza los ojos estremeciéndose y Severus expiró con fuerza, entreabriendo los labios con los dientes apretados.

Parecieron tener unos minutos de respiro, con los hipnóticos susurros de Marvolo como sonido de fondo. Sirius cayó bruscamente de rodillas el primero, como herido por un rayo, agarrando un tobillo de Harry con una mano y manteniendo la otra aun unida a la de Severus, gimiendo y lloriqueando entre dientes. Harry jadeaba, y se removía, los músculos aflojados. Sirius estaba gritando, el cuerpo arqueado en un nuevo espasmo cuando Severus se vino abajo, la frente chorreante de sudor y las mandíbulas apretadas. Remus empujó el torso de Harry hacia un lado, para que cayera sobre un costado. Se encogió sobre sí mismo, un tobillo sujeto por el apretón de Sirius, una mano aferrada en la de Severus. Sirius se enarcó en otro espasmo, aullando y llorando, retorciéndose sobre su abdomen. Los tres sudaban profusamente, hasta chorrear. Harry respiraba ronca, rápida y agitadamente, como si no pudiese inspirar, sus labios volviéndose algo azulados y Severus dejó ir un sordo gemido, encogiendo las piernas.

Ante los aterrados ojos de Remus, Sirius y Severus gritaron y se retorcieron violentamente a la vez. Y por un terrorífico instante y mientras Sirius dejaba ir un aullido lastimero y Severus rodaba con una exhalación agotada en el suelo, Harry dejó de moverse y respirar. Los ojos dorados se dilataron y entonces, mareado aun por la súbita oleada de olor a ¿recién nacido?!, el pecho se alzó y comenzó a llorar. Vigorosa y sonoramente. Con una incrédula expresión, el licántropo alzó los ojos a Marvolo y este asintió:

-Envuelve primero a tu ahijado y dámelo Remus…y atiende a los dos nuevos padres.

Saltando sobre sus pies, Remus cogió del arconcillo una sábana y envolvió a…bueno aun no sabía cómo iban a llamarlo. Le limpió con una esquina la sangre de la cara y le arrulló. Abriendo apenas unos ojos muy irritados, el cachorrito dejó de llorar, bostezó y metiéndose el pulgar en la boca cerró los ojos con un suspiro. Marvolo lo recibió de los brazos de Remus, y lo acunó contra su pecho. Remus envolvió en sendas sabanas a los otros, y les dio a ambos pociones contra el dolor. Sirius, que no había podido mantener los ojos abiertos -¡El no se había desmayado!- preguntó ansiosamente y con voz jadeante:

-¿Está bien?¿Ha salido bien?

Remus sonrió de oreja a oreja y murmuró:

-El cachorrito está bien. Dormidito como un ángel.

Severus gruñó de disconfort y Sirius masculló quejándose entre dientes:

-¡Eso ha sido…horrible! ¡No sé como las mujeres pueden hacerlo una y otra vez!

Desde el suelo, aun tumbado boca arriba y recobrando el resuello, Severus gruñó:

-Y no ha sido nada, Sirius…hemos compartido el dolor entre los dos, y sin sufrir daños físicos reales.

Desde su lugar con el cachorrito acurrucado y dormido en brazos, Marvolo rezongó:

-Imagínate que hubieran sido gemelos. Esto te hace ver a mujeres como Molly Weasley en una nueva luz Sirius. No importa en qué bando este, alguien capaz de pasar por esto, se mecer un respeto.

NA :

Jade: imperial: VERDE OSCURO ESMERALDA: piedra muy poderosa, luchador nato, pero requiere mucho trabajo y un impulso o alguien que lo moldee. Protege de accidentes y problemas, ayuda a razonar, aumenta la potencia de hechizos defensivos. Ayuda a la curación, fomenta la fertilidad calma el sistema nervioso y canaliza la pasión en sentido constructivo. Armoniza relaciones. EXCELENTE REGALO DE COMPROMISO, ATRAE EL AMOR Y LO MANTIENE.

Jade azul Impulso lento y continuo. Simboliza paz y reflexión, ayuda a personas que se ven sobrepasado por circunstancias que escapan a su control. Libera estrés, otorga paciencia y paz al alma, De tono lavanda o malva alivia dolores emocionales y traumas, da paz interna.

Jade marrón ayuda a asentar, a reajustarse a un nuevo entorno, trabajo etc conecta con la tierra, dando comodidad y fiabilidad

Jade rojo apasionado y estimulante, Jade del guerrero. Canaliza la furia del guerrero: convierte la cólera e ira en afecto verdadero. Se asocia al amor y con soltar presiones. DA acceso a la cólera liberando tensión de modo constructivo. Precaución, puede ser tan estimulante que agite al portador y provoque ira si este no sabe como canalizarla. Para personas competitivas y luchadoras

Jade blanco dirige la energía de manera constructiva, filtra distracciones, ayuda a tomar decisiones resaltando el mejor resultado posible, revelando información relevante. Consuela el espíritu, aporta alegría. Símbolo de pureza y sabiduría.

Jade negro o gris contra energías negativas. Guardián de seres queridos. Con magnetita de un extra de protección .Usado por sanadores médiums, sabios y guías para dar soporte a sus poderes. Nos protege de los que nos desean mal y están enfadados con nosotros. Simboliza el éxito Mejora la expresividad, la inteligencia y la percepción. Se le considera una piedra mágica de las culturas maya y azteca..

.

La aventurina forma parte de la familia de los cuarzos. Suelen ser de color verde pero también se puede encontrar en los colores naranja, marrón, amarillo, azul o gris. La piedra es ligeramente translúcida y brillante.

La aventurina es un calmante natural, protege y favorece una sensación de bienestar. Esta piedra tiene efectos positivos en el chakra del corazón y atrae la suerte y prosperidad. Armoniza los cuerpos intelectual y emocional. Motiva para hacer los sueños realidad. Estimula la tolerancia, la paciencia, el entusiasmo, la empatía, la individualidad y la generación de ideas. Tiene efectos relajantes y calmantes en situaciones de rabia, molestias e irritación. Aventurina promueve la capacidad de liderazgo, la toma de decisiones, la perseverancia, la creatividad y la percepción.

El cuarzo rosa es translúcida, puede llegar a ser transparente, y tiene un brillo cristalino.

El cuarzo rosa es la piedra más importante del corazón y el amor incondicional. La piedra se asocia al chakra del corazón y abre el corazón para poder dar y recibir amor. El cuarzo rosa atrae relaciones de amor y amistad armónicas y promueve el amor propio, el perdón y la auto-aceptación. Es especialmente importante para las personas que piensan no merecer ser amadas. Calma suavemente en casos de tristeza y promueve la empatía, la sensibilidad, la franqueza y la capacidad de ayudar a los demás. La piedra descubre todo tipo de belleza y estimula la creatividad y la fantasía. Libera las penas y las emociones reprimidas.


End file.
